Paul's Ballerina
by spazztastickitty
Summary: Paul has imprinted on BabyDoll's sister, Kaitlyn. He goes from playboy to loverboy. The imprint is tested in more ways than one. Spin off of Seth's Babydoll. You dont have to read the first one to read this one. I suggest you do though Summaries suck.
1. Chapter 1

Paul and Kaitlyn: Part 1

Of all the days in my life, I think this has got to be the most confusing day in my life. Harry Clearwater had just passed away, leaving Sue Clearwater a widow and my best friend Leah and Sammy's best friend Seth, fatherless. The funeral was a week ago, but the somber feeling within our household was still suffocating.

Amber, Nate, and Melissa had gone to the Clearwater's to comfort Sue. Sue was like the mentor to Amber that she always thirsted for. Sue was the perfect housewife and mother. She was everything that Amber wanted to be. Amber, being the very compassionate person that she was, has been at their house since Harry's passing.

My twin, Samantha, was greatly affected by the death of Harry as well. She had gone back to being mute for a few days after his death. I had to make sure that she wouldn't relapse into cutting herself. I don't think that I could live through another emo episode.

Leah and Seth had gone completely missing. We haven't heard a word from them since the funeral. I was extremely worried about them, but I wasn't as drastic as Sammy was. She had been pacing the living room floor for almost an hour now. She was having an inner struggle, debating if she was going to march over to Seth and demand he talk to her, or sit on the couch and wait patiently like I was doing.

I could tell that this was really tearing her apart. Her fingernails were nibbled to the nub of her fingers, and her hair was a curly mess. Her eyes were a wild green and her lip was swollen from the assault that her teeth had implicated. Tears were on the brink of falling from her eyes and she kept sniffling. I understood her frustration. I would want nothing more than to run and hug Leah, but I knew that she needed her own time to get better. I didn't want to force this on her.

Samantha's pacing had stopped and her eyebrows were knit together. Her eyes held determination and pride. She had made her decision. I wasn't surprised when she left the living room, grabbed the keys off of the hook in the kitchen, and bolted for the door. She wasn't the patient type. She wasn't the type to sit by idly and wait for someone to get over their issues. She was the type to pull someone off of the ledge instead of waiting for them to decide if they wanted to jump or not.

I smiled to myself as I heard our jeep pull out of the driveway. I knew my sister better than she knew herself.

I sighed in confusion. I had the house to myself. I had nothing to do. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through the contacts. I didn't really want to talk to. The only person that I had gotten extremely close to Leah, and she was avoiding me. I text her for what felt like the hundredth time. _Hey Leah. _I didn't expect a reply. I figured that if she knew that I still acknowledged her existence, she would get better sooner.

I laid down on the couch and tried to watch TV. Apparently, every station in the world had a cooking show on right now. I watched as random people grilled, seared, steamed, and cut everything from fish and poultry to fruits and vegetables. I hated watching cooking shows. It was very boring. There was no plot. There was no turmoil. Only the sound of sizzles and pops as food cooked.

My stomach growled and I realized that I had another reason to hate cooking shows. They made you unbearably hungry. I walked into the kitchen and searched through the refrigerator. Nothing. The cupboards were just as empty. I sighed in frustration. I watch someone on TV cook a meal fit for 20 people and I don't have enough ingredients to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I settled for some of Amber's "pregnancy cereal". Special K and soy milk was her craving. I've never met anyone with such a boring craving. Right now, I would kill for pickle ice cream compared to bland cereal.

I ate the Special K and imagined that I was eating the Chicken Noodle Soup that was being cooked on the television. It wasn't working. After eating the bird food that Amber had bought, I decided to take a little nap. I was tired of having to pretend to be happy when everyone else was depressed. I was tired of being the optimist with everything. I was tired of hearing Melissa cry in her sleep and seeing Amber with bags under her eyes. I just let all of the tiredness that I had accumulated over the past week take over and I shut my eyes.

I was awoken by the slamming of a door and someone stomping up the stairs. I sat up immediately and almost fell off of the couch. How long was I sleeping? It was only the afternoon when I took my nap, and now it was dark out. I guess I was more tired than I realized.

I ran up the stairs to find Samantha screaming and crying into her pillow. I hadn't seen her this distraught since Scar. Sammy was always very good at keeping her composure and hiding her true feelings. To see all of this emotion erupting from Samantha at one time was scary.

I ran up to her shivering body and held her as she wept. I didn't care that her tears were soaking my t-shirt or that she was squeezing me hard enough to cut off my breathing. She needed me and I'd be there for her. No matter what.

After her sobbing had decreased to a few sniffles, I took a chance and asked her what had happened to her. I knew that it had to be pretty devastating if it had Samantha the Nonchalant freaking out.

"You know how Seth was ignoring me?" I nodded my head. "Well, I found him on the beach with Sam!" My heart stopped.

Sam was Leah's ex-boyfriend. He dumped her for Emily, Leah's favorite cousin. I remember consoling her for days after that. In fact, I don't think that she had fully recovered from it. To think that Seth, Leah's younger brother, was hanging out with that douche bag was unrealistic.

"He was avoiding me, keeping me worried that he was still mourning over Harry, and he was on the beach, having a great time with Sam and his gang! I haven't slept a good night in days and there he was, laughing and smiling with his buddies. When I confronted him, all he did was stare at me. He didn't even give me an explanation. Nothing." The look on her face was heartbreaking. Her nose was red and her eyes were puffy. Tears were streaming down her face and her cheeks were red. If I found Seth, I'd kill him. He'd die.

I was still holding Sammy when there was a hard knock on the door. Sammy held on to me tighter than she had before, letting me know that she didn't want to me to leave her, even for a second. I patted her back gently. "I'll only be a second. Stay here." She nodded her head and held on to her pillow tightly.

I walked down the stairs and to the front door. I didn't even look through the peephole. I already knew who it would be. I opened the door to find Seth, shirtless, taller than he used to be, his long hair was gone, and his body way muscular than it used to be. Hot damn! Behind him, was another guy. I'm guessing one of Sam's gang members. He was almost as tall as Seth. Maybe 6'1". His hair was short, like Seth's but his body was more muscular than Seth's.

His face was beautiful. His lips were up in a smirk and his cheekbones were high. His nose was perfect. I didn't look in his eyes. I felt intimidated by his looks. That's never happened before.

"What do you want Clearwater?" I glared at him. He's lucky he brought back up. If he didn't he'd be dead by now. "I have to see Samantha." I stared at him in disbelief. Who the hell did he think he was? He makes my sister come home in tears and now here he was, making demands. I scoffed at his stupidity.

"There's not a snowball's chance in hell that I'm allowing you the satisfaction of being around my sister." I glared at him. "Do you know how badly you hurt her?" He nodded his head in agony. His eyes showed the pain that he felt. I didn't care.

"So, now you understand why I can't let you see her." I crossed my arms over my chest. Sammy needed a body guard. That was officially my job.

Seth didn't give up. His eyes were pleading, almost as if they were on the brink of tears. "I understand that. But, you don't understand that I HAVE to see her. I need to see her. Right now! If not, I'm going to die." I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. I wasn't going to move from this spot.

Seth, sensing my stubbornness, tried to make a deal with me. "Can she at least come to the door? Please?" If Seth's eyes were the peephole to the soul, then it was obvious that his soul was dying right now. However, my sister's happiness meant more to me than Seth's soul at the moment.

Before I could reply, I heard Samantha descend the stairs. Dammit! I told that girl to stay upstairs. As soon as Seth saw Samantha, his eyes brightened and a smile grew on his face. I could sense the dark rain cloud that was hovering over Seth just a few seconds ago, disappearing.

"Sammy, I…" "Don't talk." Samantha cut Seth off before he could say anything. She pushed passed me, Seth, and Seth's fellow gang member. She turned back around to see all of us staring at her questioningly. "Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked Seth. Seth nodded his head and nearly skipped towards her.

She just came home, crying over this guy, and now she was going to go for a walk with him. What the hell was wrong with her? "No, Sammy you can't!" I walked towards her, but Seth's friend stopped me by grabbing my upper arm. I felt a surge of electricity surge through his skin and onto mine. "Don't get involved. This has nothing to do with you." I ripped my eyes away from Seth and Samantha and glared at the dude holding my arm.

His eyes were dark brown. Like dark chocolate, they were bitter with a sweet under tone. The look in his eyes went from indifference, to love, to surprise, and hatred. I tore my eyes away from his and ripped my arm out of his grasp. "Don't tell me that you just…" Seth started. "Son of a bitch!" the guy yelled.

I don't know why my feelings were hurt with his outburst. I had heard Samantha scream "son of a bitch" all of the time. However, to hear him scream his distaste for me, put me in a bad mood. I glared at the guy and slapped him. The anger that was building up inside of me about Seth exploded when he screamed. I immediately regretted the act, but I wasn't going to apologize for it.

Seth grabbed Samantha's upper arm like the guy, whose name I didn't know, had done to me. "Let's go for that walk now." He dragged her down the streets and away from where we stood.

With Seth and Sammy gone, my full attention was on this guy in front of me. His face was still turned from the impact of the slap. His cheek was turning red. I smiled smugly at the guy and pushed passed him, into my house.

I tried to close the door behind me, but something was preventing me from doing so. I looked down to see a foot stopping the door. I looked up and glared at the owner of the foot. "What? Don't you have to go follow Seth or sell drugs or whatever it is you guys do?" He stared at me, expressionless. "Why did you slap me?" he totally ignored my question.

I shrugged. He pushed the door open and sauntered in. "Hey, get out of my house! I don't know you buddy!" He laughed at my comeback. I never really dealt well with tough situations that needed actual confrontation. That was Samantha's job. I was the one that diffused the situation with my words afterwards.

"You don't even know me," he continued on. I nodded my head. "Exactly! I don't know you. So you should probably leave." A smirk played on his lips. "I'm Paul Lahote." I stared, open mouthed at Paul.

He was Paul. He was a known on the reservation for being a womanizer. Leah had told me of countless of Paul's sexual escapades with some of the girls on the rez. I could understand why he got so many girls. He was extremely sexy.

"Well, Paul, if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave my house immediately." I touched his chest, trying to push him out of the house, but a spark flew between us and I froze. I looked up at Paul's face and was sure that his eyes mirrored my own. We were both confused. "Why does that keep happening?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Son of a bitch!" He repeated. I bit my lip, fighting back tears. Why is it that every time he said that, or got angry, I would become sad? I felt as if though he was rejecting me. I realized that my hand was still touching him, and I snatched it back. The buzz of the electricity was still there. I realized that I didn't want to stop touching him. However, his obvious distaste for me was pissing me off.

"I'd better go." The look on his face was confused. He was having an inner turmoil. He reached for the door and yanked it open. When he opened it, we saw Seth and Samantha embraced in a kiss. With Seth's newfound height, Samantha had to stand on her tippy toes to reach his lips. I stood in disbelief. Samantha was never so forgiving.

When they noticed us, they pulled apart. They both looked away from each other, embarrassed and feeling guilty. "So, uh, I'll call you later?" Samantha asked, giving Seth the googly eyes. He nodded, a very Sethy smile gracing his face. "Of course." He leaned down and gave Samantha a quick peck on the lips. She hugged him one last time before leaving the cold and entering the house.

Paul pushed passed Seth and walked away from the house. "Fuck this. I'm out." Seth gave me an apologetic look. "What's his problem? Is he always so pissy?" Seth nodded. "He's Paul. He'll come around." I rolled my eyes at him. "I hope he never comes around again." Seth looked down at his feet, trying to avoid my gaze. "I don't know if that's possible." He mumbled. "What?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow. "Nothing! See you around ok?" I nodded my head in confusion. "Okay?" it sounded like a question.

Seth ran towards the forest, which was exactly where Paul had disappeared to. I didn't understand those Quilete guys. They were weird. The weirdness must be contagious because Samantha was becoming weird as well. My thoughts suddenly drifted back to Paul and his Adonis body. His beautiful face was forever etched in my mind.

I rolled my eyes. The weirdness is definitely contagious. I was falling for Paul. Of course, I was. Damn him.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul and Kaitlyn II

Just a few seconds ago, Baby Doll was nearly drowning in her own tears. Now, she's all hunky dory? That didn't sound like Baby Doll at all. I'm happy that my sister is feeling better, but I'm still curious as to know what brought on the change. I mean, for Christ's sake, she was nearly whistling. Baby Doll didn't even know how to whistle!

"Baby Doll, what happened?" She turned around, looking as if she had finally realized that she wasn't alone. She shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Just some misunderstanding." I could feel my blood boiling. This was not happening.

Just a few minutes ago, I was ready to kick some Clearwater ass. Just a few minutes ago, I was afraid that Baby Doll was about to start cutting again. Now, she's brushing the whole ordeal off? Something was up.

"A misunderstanding?" She nodded her head. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to calm myself down. I was the calming twin. I was the rational twin. I was not about to get into an argument with a bipolar Baby Doll. Especially with everyone's emotions still running crazy. This was not the place nor the time. So, I did the only thing that I could do.

"Umm, Kaitlyn, why are you hugging me?" I held Baby Doll in my bear hug, on the verge of tears. "I was so worried about you. I'm so worried about Leah. I have to pretend to be happy about everything and calm everyone down, but that's a lot of pressure. The stress is suffocating. I just don't know what to do."

Baby Doll wrapped her arms around me and slowly started rubbing my back soothingly. "You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you. You don't have to pretend to be anything when you're around me." Sometimes Baby Doll knew exactly what to say. I nodded my head in understanding and broke the embrace, wiping tears off of my face. "Sorry, I guess I just needed a little meltdown." She shrugged. "No worries. I did too."

We smiled at each other. Even though I was the sun and Baby Doll was the moon, we needed each other. We fed off of each other. I was yin and she was yang. "We need to have ice cream and talk," we said simultaneously. Point proven.

I walked to the freezer and got the gallon of Doll's and my favorite ice cream. Pineapple coconut from Haagen Dazs was the shiznit. I grabbed two spoons. While I was in the kitchen, I heard Baby Doll in the living room, cutting on the television. She was flipping through the channels when she stopped after hearing the theme song to "Teen Titans". "Hey do you remember Teen Titans?" Baby Doll shouted from the den. "Of course," I answered. "I was Starfire and you were Raven."

I walked into the den with our treat. "Those were the days, huh? When things weren't so complicated." Baby Doll looked at the television, but she wasn't really seeing anything. She was zoned out. "Speaking of complicated, what's the deal with you and Seth?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she turned bright red.

"I think I kind of love him." I choked on the ice cream that I had just placed in my mouth. After my airway was clear, I asked her for clarification. "What?" "I said, I loved him." I was so confused. "When the hell did this happen?" She shrugged and took another spoonful of ice cream. "I guess I always kind of did. I'm just starting to accept it more."

We sat in silence for a few seconds. I was soaking in the new found information that was given to me. Baby Doll was gauging my reaction. She was looking at me with hopeful eyes. She didn't want me to reject her feelings towards Seth. If anyone's opinion meant anything to her, it was mines. I looked at her with a small smile on my face. "Does he love you back?" She nodded her head fiercely.

I tried to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up in my chest. "You know, once Melissa finds out about your newfound love, your ass is grass, right?" She nodded her head solemnly and I couldn't hold back anymore. I belted out a huge laugh and nearly fell off of the sofa from my deep chuckles. Soon, Baby Doll was joining me. Our faces were red from the lack of oxygen that we were receiving.

"I hope you hide Totoro," I said poking her side. "I will." I grabbed her and pulled her in to a giant hug. "I'm so happy for you. My little emo sister is finally in love." She laughed and I held her tighter. "I'm not an emo," she said, trying to pull away from my hug. "Not anymore, thanks to your prince charming." I let go of her. The blush on her face was so cute.

When did this happen? We've been in Forks for a few months. By now, I thought I would've had a few boy toys. However, I got nothing but losers and Baby Doll was the one getting the romantic action. We must've entered the twilight zone.

My thoughts were drawn back to the hot hunk of guy that was with Seth a few minutes ago. He was so mean to me. I should've hated him. However, when he left the house, I felt really tense. I didn't want him to go, even after he was so rude. I sighed in frustration and confusion. It's not like I'd see the guy ever again any way, regardless of how badly I wanted to. It was obvious that he hated me.

Baby Doll nudged my side with her elbow. "What are you thinking about?" I was not about to tell Baby Doll anything. "Oh, just thinking about where Amber is? It's getting pretty late. I thought they'd be home by now." That was pretty believable. Baby Doll wouldn't suspect that I was lying.

"Oh yeah! I got a text from her while I was out with Seth. They're spending the night over there again. She wants us to come over bright and early to spend some quality time. I just think she wants us to help make breakfast." I nodded my head, not really listening to her. "Well, that's good. I'm going to go to sleep. Love you, twin!" I kissed her on her forehead and ran upstairs.

I didn't know how long I could put up with that charade. I wasn't the best liar. The best liar was Baby Doll. Not only that, but she could tell when I was even thinking about lying before I did. I was surprised that she didn't call me on my bull shit just a few seconds ago. Her head must've been filled to the brim with thoughts of Seth. Thank you, Mr. Clearwater.

I snuggled in my bed and thanked the heavens that I had the room to myself. I cut off the lights, plugged my iPod into my iHome and let the music take me under.

The next morning, I was awoken with my sister's ringtone. 'Now you see her. Sitting in a blue lagoon. Boy you'd better do it soon. No time would be better.' Melissa had this weird obsession with the Little Mermaid, so Kiss the Girl seemed like a fitting ringtone. "Hello?" I answered, barely awake. "Hey, Amber said are you two on the way?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 8:30. Dammit. "Yeah, we're about to leave now," I lied. Melissa started laughing, obviously seeing through my little fib. "Well, you'd better hurry. Apparently a bunch of people from the reservation are coming over to make Sue a member of the council. Everyone has to be fed."

Melissa hung up before I could respond. I guess Baby Doll was right. They only want us over there to cook. I got out of bed and stretched. I had to mentally prepare myself to wake up Baby Doll. She was a heavy sleeper and an evil being when she was woken up. I cautiously tip-toed down the hall to Baby Doll's room. Before I could get there, I heard the shower on and Baby Doll singing. Holy smokes! She woke up before me AND she was singing in the shower. This chick was crazy.

I smiled to myself. I was happy for her. I went back to my room and grabbed my toiletries and what not. I was just going to get ready in Amber's bathroom. After I showered, brushed my teeth, and all the other stuff that's proper to do in a bathroom after waking up, I went back in my room to get dressed. I was feeling pretty chill so I decided on jean shorts and a pink top. I slipped on my flats and was ready to go.

"Baby Doll are you ready to go?" I yelled down the hall. "Yeah!" she yelled back. I walked over to her and nearly died. She straightened her hair. I loved when she straightened her hair. However, it was so rare. "What's wrong? Do I look okay?" She was wearing a Nirvana t-shirt and blue skinny jeans and her usual black chucks. She was dressed normally. It was her face that was weird. No eyeliner and she was wearing lip gloss. Not to mention the hair. She was pretty.

"You look great, Twin." I grabbed the keys and proceeded outside to the jeep. "Thanks," she whispered shyly. Dammit! She was so cute! I couldn't help myself. I pinched her cheeks. "You're adorable, Baby Doll." She giggled.

We drove over to LaPush in silence. Baby Doll was probably thinking about Seth. I was thinking about Paul. Gosh, he was so sexy. When did we become so boy crazy? When we got to the Clearwater's there were a few cars outside. I guessed those were the hungry visitors that Melissa was talking about. I parked in front of the house and Baby Doll and I hopped out.

We walked up to the house, but before we could knock, the door swung open. Seth had nearly knocked me over trying to get to Baby Doll. He hugged her tightly and was kissing her all over. "Hi to you too, Seth" I said, glaring and getting my balance back. "Oh, sorry Kaitlyn," he said rubbing the back of his head in shame. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Prince Charming." Seth looked at me in confusion then down at Baby Doll. "Insider," she explained and planted a kiss on Seth's lip.

I left their little love scene and walked into the house. I was bombarded with the sight of so many people. There were people everywhere! In the kitchen, living room, middle of the hall! "Amber!" I yelled for my sister, hoping to find some way to navigate towards her.

She pushed past the many people crowding the house and found me at the door. "Finally!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the crowd. "Where's Baby Doll?" "Outside making out with her boyfriend?" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to look at me. "What?" I nodded my head. "Melissa will get over it." Amber's eyes went as big as saucers. "You mean, Samantha, our emo sister, and Seth?" I nodded my head.

She pulled me towards the front door and peeped out of the peephole! "No freaking way!" "Way." Amber started giggling uncontrollably. I knew that that was her way of approval. She really liked Seth. We all knew that Seth's positivity would balance out Sammy's negativity. Melissa would just have to deal.

We walked back into the kitchen, not wanting to eavesdrop on Baby Doll's and Seth's moment. She needed this. When we got there, I saw Leah sitting in a chair. She had black rings under her eyes, and they were puffy as if she had been crying non-stop. Her eyes were void and glued to the floor. The weirdest thing was that her long flowing hair was now cropped short.

Without thinking, I ran over to her. I threw myself over her and gave her a huge hug. I could feel my eyes brimming over with tears. I missed my best friend. She had been through so much. I only wanted to be there for her. I was there for her after Sam left her. I wanted to be there for her after her Dad left her too.

Leah hugged me back and I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt. "It's okay, Leah. Let it all out." I patted her back, holding her while she cried. "Oh, Kaitlyn. So much has happened, if you only knew the half of it." "Shh. You can tell me when you're ready. I'm not going anywhere." She nodded her head in understanding and broke our hug. "I can't believe I just broke down like that," she said wiping her tears. "Yeah, that's been happening to everyone lately."

"Leah! Kaitlyn! I need your help! Leah, you're on pancake duty! Kaitlyn, you're on scrambled egg duty," Sue hollered from the kitchen. We both rolled our eyes simultaneously and went to work. Amber was making bacon, Melissa was tackling oatmeal, and Sue was making homemade biscuits. Thank god no one had asked for Baby Doll yet.

"There are so many people here, Sue," I said, trying to start conversation. "Yeah, we're going to have breakfast here and then only a few members of the tribe are going to the beach for a bonfire." "That's cool," Melissa chimed in. "I really like when you guys…" Melissa broke off midsentence and stared at the entry to the kitchen. We all looked to see what had distracted her. There stood Seth and Baby Doll, holding hands, smiling at each other like idiots.

I looked over to see Melissa's eyes watering. "Melissa, I…" Baby Doll tried to explain, but Melissa ran out of the kitchen. "Dammit!" she yelled and ran after her. Everyone just stared at Seth as he looked around awkwardly. "Well don't just stand there, Seth. You just ran off a pair of good hands. Get your love sick butt over here, and help make this oatmeal," Sue chastised.

We all laughed at Sue's nonchalance at the drama that had just happened. Seth knew better than to try to get out of this. He walked over to the stove and helped with the oatmeal. We were cooking in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a peaceful silence. I really liked to cook, and it was extremely therapeutic for me. I needed this calming act after all of the crazy shit that had been happening lately.

"Yo, we smelt pancakes!" "Yeah, is it almost done?" I turned around to see another tall, built, Quilete man and Paul. He looked sexier than he did last night. When our eyes met, he started glaring at me. I tore my eyes away from him and went back to the eggs. My eyes started to water again. I hated Paul. "Get out, Jared and Paul! Breakfast isn't ready yet. We'll tell you when it is," Sue explained, waving a wooden spoon at them.

I kept working on scrambling the eggs. I wasn't going to cry. Not in front of so many people and especially not in front of Paul. He didn't even know me and he hated me. He acted as if I killed his puppy or something. I didn't kill your stupid puppy, Paul!

"Hey, do you need an apron, Seth? Looking mighty manly over there," Jared said, fighting his laughter. "Leave Seth alone! I think it's cute that he cooks." I looked over to see Baby Doll hugging Seth. When the hell did she get back in? "Thanks, babe!" Seth said kissing her. Okay, now it was getting ridiculous.

"Seth, get back to the oatmeal! Paul and Jared, get out! Baby Doll, you look good with your hair straightened." Sue said all with one breath. I was happy that Paul left but for some reason, I felt bad when he left, too.

All I knew about Paul was that he was a man whore. He's had sex with more women in La Push than I'm comfortable with. He's a hot head. He gets pissed off pretty easily. He was mad at me for some odd reason. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

After the food was cooked, we all sat down at the Clearwater's massive dining room table. I sat between Leah and Amber and just so happened to be sitting across from Paul. Fate must really hate me right now. I kept my eyes on my plate, not daring myself to look away from it. If I looked away from my plate for a fraction of a second, I'd look at Paul. I couldn't take his anger right now.

Leah nudged me with her elbow. "You ok? You look really sad." I looked up, saw Paul glaring at me, then looked at Leah. "Oh, no I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess." I looked back at Paul to see his glare still there and looked back at my plate.

Even though my eyes were stuck on my plate, I could feel Paul's eyes boring into my skin. The intensity of his gaze was really starting to piss me off. I looked up at him and glared back at him. "On second thought, I don't feel so well. I'm going home." I stood up from the table and marched out of the house. I wasn't going to sit there and be treated like some kind of criminal. I didn't do anything to him.

As I reached my Jeep, I heard the door slam open. I looked up to see Paul jogging towards me, glare still present. "What the hell do you want?" I asked, giving him a dose of his own medicine. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked after he reached me and crossed his chest. "What's my problem? I don't have a problem! You're the one with the problem! I didn't kill your freaking puppy, Paul!"

"I don't have a pro… My puppy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah! Ever since last night, you've been acting like you hate me. You act like I killed your puppy! Stop doing that!" A few tears fell over my cheeks. I wiped my tears away furiously. I was pissed that he had seen me cry.

"I'm not pissed at you. I don't even know you. It's just frustrating." I raised an eyebrow. "What's frustrating?" He ran a hand through his short hair. "It's a long story. I don't know if I should tell you." I rolled my eyes. "Well, then don't. It doesn't have anything to do with me." He rolled his eyes too. "It has everything to do with you! Everything has everything to do with you," he said frustrated. "What are you talking about?" I asked, sincerely confused.

"You're going to the bonfire tonight." "No, I'm not. That's only for tribe members. I'm not invited." "Yes, you're going. You're involved now." I stared at him as if he had grown another head. "Stop speaking cryptically." "I can't tell you anything right now. You'll find everything out at the bonfire." I crossed my arms over my chest. "What if I don't want to go to the stupid bonfire?"

A growl ripped through his chest. "Don't test me woman." I rolled my eyes. "What the hell would you do to me?" I asked, stepping closer and poking him in the chest. "I'll find you and bring you there myself." He was smirking down at me. I knew that he wasn't joking. I bit my lip and thought about it. I really wanted to know what his problem was and what it had to do with me. However, I didn't like being forced into anything.

I looked back up at him, hoping to gauge his reaction. He was still staring down at me, but there was no glare. "If I go, you'll stop glaring at me?" He raised an eyebrow. "I don't glare at you." I gasped audibly. "Bull crap! Whenever I'm around you give me a death glare!" A smile started to play around on his lips. "I won't glare." "Good, because if you keep doing that, I might start glaring back at you." I said, forcing a glare. He laughed, obviously not taking me seriously. "Okay. So I'll see you there." He hugged me, randomly. I didn't know whether to hug him back or just stand there. I liked his hug, I just didn't know if this was appropriate. This guy's mood swings were giving me whiplash.

"Yeah," I said returning the hug. We pulled apart, I jumped in my jeep, and pulled away. I needed to run away and clear my thoughts. This was getting weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul and Kaitlyn III

I went back to the house. I felt bad for just up and leaving Sue's breakfast table like that. In fact, I was pretty sure that if my mother was there, she would've publicly scolded me. It just seemed like a good idea at that moment. Paul was frustrating me. I was afraid that I was going to make a scene and start crying like an idiot. If I would've cried, Baby Doll would've flipped out. It would not have been a good breakfast.

I went upstairs to my room and went back to sleep. I was still pretty tired from being woken up so early. When I woke up, it was nearly 6 o clock. I had slept for nearly 8 hours. I was more tired than I thought. The only thing that woke me up was the sound of my own stomach growling. I wasn't getting adequate sleep or eating properly.

I went into Baby Doll's and found her stash of chocolate bars. This would have to do. I grabbed several snickers bars and went to work. I knew this wasn't really nutritious and I would probably have to run a few more miles next week, but I didn't care. I was freaking hungry.

I heard the front door open and people enter. "Kaitlyn, are you okay?" Amber yelled up the stairs. I walked to the top of the stairs and saw her worried expression. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just a bit tired. All of the week's events kind of caught up with me, I guess." Amber seemed pleased with that answer.

"Well we went to the grocery store and there's a ton of groceries in the car. We need your help getting them out." I mentally did a happy dance. Yay food! If only they had been here before I stuffed my stomach with chocolate, caramel, and peanuts.

I skipped down the stairs and out the front door. Nate was outside, grabbing some of the groceries out of the car as well. "You feeling better, Kait?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah, I just needed to rest some. Where's Baby Doll?" I just realized that she wasn't there. "With Seth. I always kind of figured they'd be together. The age difference is kind of weird, but if she doesn't care, then neither do I." Nate was always so laid back and chill. I knew our actual parents wouldn't be so easygoing about the whole Seth and Baby Doll thing, especially since they both knew about Melissa's little crush on him.

I grabbed a few bags and walked back in the house. I set them down on the counter and walked back outside to grab more bags. When I got outside, there was a black pickup truck in our driveway. The windows were tinted, so I couldn't see who was inside. I figured that it was just some of Nate's firefighter buddies. I ignored the truck and went back to getting more bags.

The driver's door of the pickup opened and out hopped Paul Lahote. I almost dropped the bags that I was holding. "What are you doing here?" I asked, staring at him in disbelief. He rolled his eyes. "I'm taking you to the bonfire," he said it as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "But I thought…" "Here, let me take those bags from you." He reached for the bags and grabbed them from my grasp. As he did so, his hand grazed mine and it felt like an electric shock.

We looked at each other expectantly. "You felt that, right?" he asked, almost in a whisper. I nodded my head. He groaned loudly and ran another hand through his hair. "Yeah, we have to go to that bonfire, now." I don't know if he said that because of the electric shock thing or because it was actually time for the bonfire to start.

I nodded my head. "Let me go tell Amber that I'm going." He nodded his head as well. I turned around to head towards the house when he grabbed my hand and dragged me there faster. "Excuse me," I said, slightly insulted. I tried to ignore the surge of electricity flowing through our bodies.

"You weren't moving fast enough," he stated. He was such an anal passage. He pulled me through the house and into my kitchen where Amber, Nate, and Melissa were. They all looked at us and our joined hands. I felt kind of uncomfortable with everyone looking at me so intently.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" Amber asked, eyeing our joined hands seriously. "Sue invited Kaitlyn to the bonfire so I volunteered to pick her up. Is that okay?" Paul's eyes were hopeful. Oh sure. Be nice to Amber. Be a douche to me.

"I guess it's alright. Baby Doll's supposed to be going, too. What time is it supposed to be over?" Amber, the ever caring sister. Paul shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. The council is hosting this bonfire. From the ones that I've been to, they can get pretty boring and drag on for hours." I glared at Paul. I didn't want to go to a boring, drawn out, bonfire.

He didn't look at me, but I knew that he knew that I was glaring at him. He had the sexiest smirk on his face and he held my hand a little tighter. I didn't know whether it was because he was trying to reassure me, or because he genuinely thought that I was going to try to make a run for it. I was a pretty good runner, but based off of Paul's physique, I knew that I didn't stand a chance.

"Well, okay. Just have her home at a decent hour," Amber said giving Paul a skeptical look. "And call me when you're on your way home. You know how I worry," Amber said giving me her pleading look. I nodded. "We'll see you guys later," Paul told my family as he pulled me out of the kitchen and out of the house.

I jumped into his black pickup truck and snapped the seat belt over my body. Better safe than sorry. Paul, on the other hand, just jumped in and drove off without putting his seat belt on. Totally irresponsible. "Aren't you going to put your seat belt on?" He looked at me and laughed. I waited for him to answer or for him to put his seat belt on. Neither happened.

"Oh, I owe you something, Mr. Lahote." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? What would that be?" I punched him as hard as I could in his right arm. "You douche bag! You didn't tell me that this was going to be boring. I could be doing something much more important, something much more entertaining, than being around a bunch of old people boring me to death." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared out the window. I thought this bonfire was supposed to clear up a bunch of mess. I thought I was supposed to find out what was making Paul hate me so much.

"Why don't you just save us a bunch of time and tell me what the hell has been bothering you for so long?" I asked, hoping that I could find a way to get out of this bonfire, thing. He glared out the windshield. "Do you think that I want to go to this shit, too? I don't want to be there. If I could've just explained to you what was going on whenever I wanted, do you think that I would be taking you to the bonfire?" he said through gritted teeth. He was slowly starting to shake. His whole body was shaking. Like he had been electrocuted.

I started to get worried. What the hell was wrong with this guy? I suddenly regretted going anywhere near this guy. He could've been a maniac, going in to the woods somewhere to chop my body into tiny bits. From his earlier attitude towards me, it seemed like a pretty likely ability.

He started taking deep breaths to calm himself down and the shaking stopped. I wasn't going to say anything else to this guy. He was weird. I didn't want to set him off again.

We rode in silence. I stared out of the passenger window, contemplating how I had gotten myself so involved with this guy. I mean, sure, he was a pretty face, but that's all I really knew about him. That, and his history with women. Now, he was driving me to a reservation bonfire in his pickup truck. How did this happen?

"What are you thinking about?" I looked over at him to see him eyeing me suspiciously. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm trying to guess what the bonfire's going to be about." It was a half-truth, but that was all he was going to get out of me. He chuckled a very sexy chuckle. "Trust me, you're not going to guess it," he said smirking.

"You don't know that. I might. I'm pretty smart," I said with my chin held high. He laughed again. "Ok, go ahead." I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "They want us to stop coming on the reservation so much?" I guessed. Paul raised an eyebrow. "Who? You girls?" I nodded. It was all that I could think about. Maybe we were coming over too much. Maybe they were sick of the mulattos and the random white fire fighter that the mulattos always brought with them.

Paul laughed. "I hardly think they would have a meeting about you guys coming over. But, no. That's not what the meetings about." "Are they making me a council member?" He raised an eyebrow. "Ok, obviously not. I could hope though." "Sorry, you kind of have to be Quilete to be a council member," he said still laughing at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Stranger things have happened." I said gazing out of the window. "Tell me about it," he agreed.

I turned to look at him. He had the same dazed expression on his face that I knew was on mine. I was seriously getting curious. I know that curiosity killed the cat. But, the last time I checked, I didn't have pointy ears or a tail. As we approached the beach, I was nearly bouncing in my seat.

We got out of the car and saw that the bonfire had already started. People were sitting around the fire, huddled up, trying to keep warm. There were too many people for this to be held at someone's house, but still, we were in Washington State. It's freaking cold here.

There were a few people that I recognized. I immediately saw Baby Doll and Seth sitting next to each other. Baby Doll had a small blanket over her shoulders and Seth was shirtless. That guy was definitely on drugs. I was on the brink of hypothermia and this guy was half naked.

Then, there was Jared. He was the guy that walked in the kitchen with Paul when he was giving me his death glare. He was with a beautiful Native women. Her hair was long and straight. She looked kind of plain the first time you saw her, but as you stared longer, she seemed more and more beautiful. She was huddled up with Jared.

I recognized Jacob. He was Bella's friend from a while back. I remember him from our first trip to this very beach. He had definitely grown from the last time I saw him as well. Come to think of it, most of the guys here were tall, muscular, and incredibly good looking. If this was some sort of gang, I knew the requirements to join it.

Further down the line I saw Sam and Emily. Sam, being Leah's ex-boyfriend and Emily being her cousin. The very people that back stabbed her. The people she cared for the most were sitting there hugged up, gazing in to each other's eyes. Had they know shame? Leah's father just died and they didn't even have the decency to be a little king hearted to Leah. I swear, if I had Baby Doll's anger, I would've punched them in the face. At the same time. Twice. Like a boss.

I looked around for Leah. I couldn't find her anywhere. I still searched as Paul pulled me along. The only available seats were by Emily and Sam. I'd rather fucking stand. Maybe they didn't know what loyalty was, but I sure as hell did.

Before we sat down, I saw Leah, all the way by the shore. She was sitting down with her feet in the water. "I'm going to go with Leah." I looked up at Paul. This was non negotiable. She was my best friend. No way was I going to let her be by herself. I was really disappointed in Seth. I thought he was a good brother. Instead, he was giving those googly eyes to my sister. I was even more surprised that she hadn't flipped out on anyone yet. I guess love makes people crazy. Or sane in Baby Doll's case.

Before he could say anything or try to stop me, I was on my way towards Leah. I didn't care if it was rude or not. I had already been rude earlier today. What's one more rude act? I got to Leah and sat down next to her. She was crying. She wasn't making any noises or moving. You could only tell that she was crying by the tears streaming down her face.

We both stared out at the water, neither one of us wanting to break the silence. I laid my head on Leah's shoulder and kept staring at the water. Leah would always know that I was there for her.

"He's dead," Leah finally said. Those two words weighed more than the world itself. Her dad was dead. There was no way to take it back. "Yeah." I responded. "I know." Before I knew it, I was crying. I wasn't as beautiful a crier as Leah was. My face was red, my eyes were puffing up, and I kept sniffling my nose. I couldn't help it.

Leah started laughing at me. "Why are you crying?" she asked in disbelief. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve. "I don't know. Because you are? Because your dad's dead? Because Sam and Emily are up there, happy as bunnies and you're down here crying? Because your life is really crappy right now and I'm your best friend so my life is crappy right now too?"

Leah laughed a little harder while I was still crying. "Happy as bunnies? Where the hell did you get that from?" I shrugged my shoulders, still crying like a wimp. "I don't know. They're just too happy. They make me want to rip their eyes from their sockets. If I wasn't so scared of Sam or messing up my permanent record, I would totally do it."

Leah doubled over in laughter. I'm glad she found my emotions so amusing. "I love you, Kaitlyn." She said in between giggles. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you're really good at showing it, too."

"Why are you crying, Kaitlyn? What the hell did you do to her, Leah?" I turned around and looked up to see Paul standing behind us with his evil glare on his face. Only this time, it was focusing on Leah.

"I didn't do anything to her. I would never make my best friend cry," Leah said standing up. She was almost as tall as Paul. She did what I couldn't do. He was way too big. Maybe with Leah on my side, I'd have a chance to beat him up.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Leah. Look, I don't know what your problem is and I don't care. But, you've got to leave Kaitlyn alone. You mess with her and you mess with me." Paul thought that he was actually defending me. If I was in actual danger, then maybe I would be flattered. But I wasn't in danger and I wasn't flattered. I was pissed.

"Hey! Don't talk to Leah like that. She's been through enough crap and she doesn't need you adding on to the pile." I stood up, coming eye to Paul's chin. Damn his height. I thought that with me and Leah, would could take this guy. Obviously not. He was still bigger than both of us combined.

"Oh great Leah," Paul started, waving his hands in the air. "Now you've turned my own imprint against me." Paul gestured to me and I raised an eyebrow. What the hell did he just call me? "You're what?" Paul looked at me, as if realizing for the first time that I was there. His eyes grew huge and Leah started laughing again.

"Nice going bone head," Leah was doubled over in laughter again. She had a weird sense of humor. What the hell was going on? I hated being on the outside of an insider. Paul smacked his forehead with his hand. "Fuck!" he yelled. I looked over to the bonfire and saw that everyone was looking at us. "Don't curse at me, Paul!" I said stomping my foot on the ground like a spoiled child. I hated when people cursed at me. Baby Doll doesn't even do that.

"I'm not fucking cursing at you! Shit! It's just that I keep fucking messing up! I didn't ask for this shit!" he started shaking like he did in the car. Only this time, it was more violent. With each millisecond he was shaking more and more. Leah pushed me behind her and it looked like Paul got more pissed off.

"Do you think that I would fucking hurt her?" I tried to pull Leah away, but she wouldn't budge. Paul was now the scariest thing I've ever seen. His eyes were black and he looked like he was having a seizure, his body was shaking so much. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I didn't want to find out. My feet wouldn't move though. I was stunned with fear.

I looked up to see Sam and Jared running over to us. I've never been so happy to see Sam in my life. They grabbed him and started to pull him away from us. Only then did Leah start walking away, grabbing my wrist and towing me in the other direction.

I looked over to see Baby Doll running towards me, as if she was racing against time. She was running towards me as if she couldn't get there fast enough.

Paul let out an agonized yell and I looked back at him. He had ripped away from Sam and Jared and was now hunched on the floor. His body was trembling faster than ever, now. He was changing into something else. He was un-human. I looked at him, eyes wide, not even able to blink.

He started busting out of his clothes and hair started growing out of his skin. His bones were breaking and then rearranging themselves into a different structure. He grew a snout and his eyes were now a bright yellow. He turned into a giant wolf. A five foot tall gray wolf. Oh shit.

He looked up at me and growled. I was still frozen in fear. I couldn't move. I knew I wasn't going to survive this. Why did I get in the car with this guy? I should always go with my first instinct. I should have just forgotten about him. Now, I was never going to see my parents or my sisters again. Would my friends in New York even know that I was dead? Would Baby Doll be able to bounce back after my death or would she try to end herself?

I felt someone tackle me to the ground and they knocked me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Baby Doll on top of me, trying to cover my body with hers. I stared at her like she was stupid. Hello, there was a giant wolf on the loose. Run for your life, Baby Doll!

I looked up at Leah who was also on the ground, morphing, just like Paul had done a few seconds ago. What the hell was going on? Leah turned into a dark brown wolf. She wasn't as big as Paul, but she still turned into a freaking wolf.

"Paul! Leah! No!" I heard Sam yell before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul and Kaitlyn IV

My head was pounding. I didn't know what happened or where I was. My only conscious thought was the throbbing in my skull and how I could get the throbbing to cease. I only saw darkness and the last time I checked, I wasn't blind so I assumed that my eyes were closed.

I could hear people talking in the distance. At first, it was hard for me to understand what they were saying. However, as time progressed, their voices became louder and more clear. The first voice I heard and actually could differentiate was my sister's.

"How's Paul? Has he phased back?" she asked. "No, not yet. It's going to take a while for him to phase back into his human form. He's still pretty pissed." It sounded like Seth that time. "Pissed at who? I didn't do anything to him!" That was definitely Leah that time. "No, he's pissed at himself." "Why?" Leah countered. "You would have to have an imprint to understand. He just pissed his imprint off and he's afraid that he's ruined his chances with her. He's in a lot of pain right now."

What the hell was going on? I tried to open my eyes but it felt like they were glued together. I needed to open my eyes. I didn't remember how I had gotten into this situation or what had happened prior to my knock out.

After several failed attempts, I finally opened my eyes. I was in the Clearwater's house, sitting on their couch. Leah, Baby Doll, and Seth were standing in a circle in the kitchen. I sat up, maybe a little too fast, and my head started pounding more. I groaned in pain. "I. Need. Tylenol." I whispered under my breath. Seth and Leah's eyes shot to me.

"She's awake!" Seth said excitedly while running over to me. "Stop yelling," I whispered. He had a puzzled look on his face. I knew that he hadn't yelled, but my ears were still pretty sensitive after my little fainting spell. He just smiled down at me as if I hadn't said anything.

Baby Doll ran behind him and hugged me in a bear hug. "Oh my god! Don't ever fucking faint again. I was so scared!" Baby Doll said, still holding me in her death grip. I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I could control it. What happened to me?" Seth and Baby Doll gave each other a worried look.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Baby Doll asked, worried expression still plastered on her face. I shook my head. I honestly had no clue. All I remember was that I was at the beach. Maybe I had drowned? But, my clothes were still dry so I knew that wasn't an option.

I looked over to see Leah walking towards me. After I locked eyes with her, my memory was flooded with the events of the night. Leah and Paul had turned into wolves. Paul had tried to eat me.

I let out a sharp scream and started to feel lightheaded again. Baby Doll held me up and slapped me hard across the face. "Oh, no you don't. You are NOT passing out again."

I held my cheek. I'm sure that it was red as a tomato right now. That slap freaking hurt.

Emily walked around the corner with a cup of tea in her hand. I didn't even know that she was here. "Here," she held the cup out to me. "this might help with the pain." I reached for the cup and took a sip. It was jasmine tea with a spoonful of honey and milk. It was really hard to hate Emily when she was filling my tummy with tea. "Thanks." "No problem," she said with a smile.

I looked up at Leah who was now off in the corner staring at me. She knew that I was scared of her. Could you blame me? She turned into a freaking wolf! At least I thought she did. I wasn't sure. I was now questioning whether this was reality.

"Is everything I saw true?" I asked Baby Doll. She looked at Seth and he shook his head slightly. She looked back at me and patted me on the arm soothingly. "Paul has to explain everything to you." You've got to be kidding me. I was sick and tired of people avoiding my questions and postponing answers. This was Bull Feces!

"Why? Why can't you tell me?" I asked her. "It's not my place Kait." I rolled my eyes at her. "Is there no one here who can tell me what's going on? I feel like I'm on the brink of a nervous breakdown." I tried to fight back the tears that were creeping up on me again. Damn these tears. Whenever I experienced an extreme emotion my tear ducts would act up. Right now, I was pissed and frustrated. Someone was about to get their head ripped off.

"Well, only Sam or Paul can tell you what's going on," Seth said with his eyes meeting mine. I sighed a breath of relief. "Great. Where's Sam?" I asked hopefully. "With Paul," Emily answered. I let out a frustrated cry. "Today sucks monkey balls!" Everyone laughed at my discomfort and frustration. Baby Doll was the loudest and was doubled over. She kissed my cheek. "You have no idea," she agreed.

Sam walked in the living room, shirtless and sweaty. Did they know that it was freezing outside?

"Looks like she's finally awake," Sam said smiling at me. "Good thing, too. Paul's on his way over here." Hearing that one statement, made me want to kill myself. Paul was coming over here where I was. Not happening.

I stood up and tried to make a run for it. Sam caught me before I could make it two steps out of the living room. "I thought you wanted to know what was going on," Seth said with worried eyes. I looked back at him and then at Leah. She looked really sad.

"That was before I remembered that Paul tried to eat me. I don't want to be doggy food! Do I look like a bone to you?" Everyone laughed again. What was so funny about my discomfort that it caused people to laugh every time that I freaked out?

"Paul didn't try to eat you, Kaitlyn. He tried to kill me." Leah said, still composing herself from her laughing. "But why would he do that?" I said raising an eyebrow. Before Leah could answer, her eyes shot up to the entrance way. Seth and Sam were also staring at the entrance to the living room. Baby Doll, Emily, and I were lost.

After a few seconds, Paul and Jared walked around the corner. Jared walked over to Kim and kissed her on the forehead and Paul just stood there, staring at me. "Kaitlyn, I need to talk to you." His eyes looked darker than they usually did. I froze. I didn't know what to do.

I looked around at everyone, their eyes waiting expectantly. I looked back at Paul. He was still staring at me, trying to gauge my reaction.

I stood up slowly, trying not to show off how weak I felt. I walked over to Paul and he grabbed my hand gently. His hand was incredibly hot. Too hot to be normal. He pulled me towards the front door and I followed obediently.

The minute we stepped out of the house, I felt a lot better. I think that I was being suffocated by the tension of everyone in there. The cool night air was brisk against my skin. The pine trees smelled about as beautiful as the clear night sky looked.

I was so enraptured with my surroundings that I barely noticed when Paul led me into the forest. "Why can't we talk by the main road?" I asked, a little panicked.

"There might be people there." That was my point. I didn't feel safe around Paul. I didn't know what he was capable of. I didn't even know what he was.

I could feel my heart beating in my chest. It was beating so loudly that I was sure he could hear it. He looked down at me, a glare etched on his face.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" We had stopped walking and were now standing in a small clearing. The moon overhead shone brightly through the trees. I could see Paul's annoyed face. His eyebrows were knitted together and his lips were frowning.

"I saw you turn into a giant wolf. I think that gives me the right to be a little apprehensive at the moment." He rolled his eyes. "You were afraid of me before you knew that I turned into a giant wolf." I looked at my shoes. Okay, he had a point. I can't really say why I was so afraid of him. I didn't know myself.

Paul got annoyed with my silence and his glare deepened. "Are you going to answer me?" he questioned. I kept my gaze on anything other than Paul. "I don't know why I'm afraid of you." He made a weird growling sound and I looked up at him. "Seriously?"

It sounded like he asked a question, but I didn't know how to answer it. It's not like he gave me a chance to answer anyway. The minute he asked the question, he turned away from me and started walking deeper into the forest.

"I'm not going to deal with this shit," he muttered while continuing to walk away from me. I wanted to scream out at him. He was leaving me in the middle of the freaking forest. What an asshole. I wanted to do something; hit him, yell at him, run. I didn't do anything. I just stood there and watched him leave.

After he was gone from my sight, I suddenly felt cold. I shivered slightly and wrapped my arms around my body. I looked at my surroundings, but I had no idea where I was. I searched my pocket for my phone and realized that I left it on the couch at Emily's house. I cursed my absentmindedness.

I turned around and started walking in the direction of where we came from. I knew that it was stupid to go into the woods. I shouldn't have done it.

I kept walking but I found that I was getting more and more lost. I started to panic. I was going to die in the forest and no one was going to know where I was. Dammit! I started to cry and could feel myself shaking from fear. Why would Paul do this to me? How could someone be so careless?

My vision became blurred. I wiped the tears from my eyes angrily. I sat down on the forest floor, hoping to regain my composure. I needed to relax before I worked myself into a panic attack. If I sat down and thought about things logically and try to remember what I learned in the two times that I went Girl Scouts, then maybe I could find a way out of this situation.

I heard snickering behind me. I whipped my head around so fast that I was certain that I was going to catch whiplash. Paul was a few yards away from me, leaning against a tree, and laughing at me.

How dare he? This guy was an unbelievable asshole. Not only did he abandon me in the middle of the forest, but he thinks it's funny. He wasn't even remorseful for it.

I was so angry that I saw red. I'm not a violent person, but at that moment, I could care less about being a pacifist. I was about to Pass A Fist alright.

I stood up off of the floor and made a beeline for Paul. The closer I got to him, the brighter he smiled and the angrier I got. I balled my hand into a fist and used all of my might to punch him in the face.

"Ouch! Oh my god!" I held onto my hand with my other hand. It was in so much pain. I thought that it was broken for sure.

Tears started to overrun my eyes. I was crying from the pain that I was in, but I was also crying from frustration. I wanted Paul to be hurt for doing this to me and he didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Stop moving around and let me see your hand," Paul said, the smile from his face completely gone. He reached for my hand but I completely pulled away from him. "Don't touch me, you bastard!" I reached for my hand again, this time completely enveloping it in his warmth. "I wasn't suggesting anything. I was telling."

I wanted to punch him in the face again, but I knew that that would only hurt me more. He looked over my hand, twisting it in the little moonlight that we had, checking for broken bones. "Flex it." I did as I was told and winced at the pain. "Well, it's not broken. It's most likely bruised. It's nothing to worry over."

"Let go of me," I said trying to pull my hand away from his. He only held it a little tighter, letting me know that he had no intent of letting it go. "Why?" he said raising an eyebrow. "Because I freaking hate you!" He chuckled again. I hated his stupid laugh. "So, you're not afraid of me then?" he asked smirking at me.

"Nope. Now I just hate your stupid guts," I said, eyes still blazing. "Well, I don't care about you hating me. I just don't want you to be afraid of me." I stepped on his foot, but he didn't even act like he knew that I did it.

"You're an asshole." He shrugged. "So?" "Take me home." I was tired of this whole charade. "Just because you're a monster doesn't mean that you can go ahead and be a jerk, too." His smile brightened.

"You don't care that I'm a monster?" I rolled my eyes at him. "If there's a reason that I hate you, it's not because you turn into a giant wolf. It's everything else about you." He pulled me into a giant hug. This guy had to be bipolar or something. "Let go of me! What is with you and touching me?" He ignored me and kept his arms around me. "You're freezing."

I shuddered. It was true. I was freezing and he was ridiculously warm. He felt so good, but I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I wanted to shoot him in the face, but I never wanted him to let me go.

"We need to talk." I shook my head. "The last time you said that, you left me alone in the forest." I could hear him laughing from the rumbling in his chest. "I never left you alone. I was watching you the entire time."

I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Why would you do that?" He rolled his eyes. "Like I said, we need to talk." I nodded my head. "Can we do it somewhere that isn't the forest?" He started to frown in confusion. "I told you that I'm not going to leave you." I shook my head. "It's not that. I just don't feel comfortable being here." He started to smile again. "Are you afraid of the big bad wolf Kaitlyn?"

He leaned his face closer to mine. I could feel my face heating up. Was he seriously going to kiss me? Was I going to let him? When he was a few millimeters away from my lips, he smiled at me and pulled away.

I stared at him in bewilderment. Where was the kiss? My face was still hot from the blush that was on my cheeks. He started laughing at my expression and I felt myself getting angry. "You're an asshole." "So?"

"So, I hate you." He started chuckling again. "Yeah, that's why you were about to let me kiss you. Do you do that to everyone you hate?" I stuck out my tongue at him. I didn't have anything to say back to him. He was right. I was about to let him kiss me. I really wanted him to.

He started to pull me out of the forest. I was thankful for that, but knowing Paul, he probably wanted to take me somewhere worse. "Where are we going?" I asked, trying to keep up with Paul's stride. "We're going to the beach." "But aren't there people there?" He shook his head. "The bonfire was over hours ago. It's deserted."

I followed him until we reached the edge of the water. The beach was so beautiful. The water was gray and restless but the moon was beautiful and bright. There was driftwood everywhere and the sand was chunky and grainy, but it all added to the beauty of the place.

I sat down on one of the larger pieces of driftwood and Paul sat down in the sand. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Where do I start?" "Try the beginning." He gave me a sideways glance. I felt my face heat up again. I turned my head away from his view. "I'm listening."

"I'm a werewolf." I turned back at him and rolled my eyes. "Yes. I know that." "Just making sure you grasped on to that concept. It's kind of a big part of the whole 'we need to talk' bit." I nodded my head and continued to stare off into the water.

"The whole, me turning in to a werewolf thing started a few months ago. You think you were scared a few hours ago?" he scoffed and continued on. "You have no idea how scared shitless I was." I felt bad for Paul. I mean, if I woke up with a pimple on my face, I usually freak out. To wake up and be a giant wolf must not be very good, either.

I looked up to see that the moon was full. "Well, at least it only happens a few times a month," I said, trying to make him feel better. "What?" he asked, in total confusion. "Yeah. See? Tonight is a full moon. Tomorrow will be one and maybe the day after that. I don't really know too much about the moon, but I know that it won't be full for too long, so you shouldn't have to worry about…" Paul's laughter cut me off, mid-sentence.

"What's so funny?" I was trying to make him feel better and he laughs at me. I hated him. He continued laughing for what felt like a few minutes before he could talk. "We don't phase whenever there is a full moon. I swear, this was a total coincidence." I looked at him in confusion. "But on teenage werewolf…" "That's a myth." Now I felt really stupid. I mean, could you really blame me? There wasn't an actual study on real werewolves.

"So, when do you change, or turn, or whatever you call it?" He chuckled softly. "Phasing. We call it phasing. We do it whenever we feel like it. I have total control over phasing, for the most part." "For the most part?" He nodded. "Like earlier, I didn't mean to phase. The thing is, is that when I get really mad, I phase. We all do." Note to self, refrain from making Paul angry.

"We all do? Who all is a werewolf?" I asked him, my eyes getting huge with curiosity. "Well, let's see. Sam, he's the alpha, me, I'm the beta, Jared, Embry, Jake, Quil, Seth, and Leah." "Seriously? All of you guys?" He nodded his head. "So, people randomly started turning into werewolves on the reservation?"

He ran a hand through his really short hair. "No. Something happens that basically triggers the genetic mutation." I remained quiet and waited for him to continue. "Vampires." I had to laugh at that one. He couldn't honestly expect me to believe that he was a vampire fighting werewolf. I mean, seriously? Where did he get his information from? Hogwarts?

"What's so funny?" he asked, obviously irritated that I was laughing at him. "Nothing it's just that-""You don't believe me?" he interrupted me. "I turn into a giant wolf, and you don't believe that cold-blooded, blood sucking monsters don't exist?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. He did have a point. I mean, up until a few hours ago, I didn't believe any of this stuff was real.

My smile quickly faded and I averted my eyes. "I guess it's all really new to me so I don't really want to believe it." He snorted a laugh. "You'd better get used to this lifestyle. None of us were really prepared for it until we were thrown in to it." I looked back up at him. He was staring at the stars. He looked so hot, but I had to remember that he couldn't be trusted.

"So, this is just some huge tribal secret?" I questioned. He shook his head, still completely captivated by the stars. "Only a few people in the tribe know; the elders, the wolves, and their imprints." I suddenly felt a huge obligation to keep the secret. I didn't want to be the cause of some major catastrophic revealing. It wasn't my secret to keep, therefore it wasn't my secret to tell.

I was a little confused though. What the heck was an imprint? "Paul, what's an imprint?" His eyes grew wide and he broke his concentration from the stars. He looked at me in total shock and I had no idea how to respond. "Did I say imprint?" he asked, still looking as if I had said something weird. He said it first. I nodded my head, starting to worry if I shouldn't have asked.

He regained his composure and looked up at the sky again. "It's nothing." My jaw dropped in utter disbelief. He just showed me that werewolves existed and told me that Blade is real. Now he was afraid to tell me what an imprint was. He threw me into this world and now that I was in it, I didn't want to be kept in the dark. For all I knew, an imprint could be a codename for a bone crunching witch.

"It's not nothing. When I asked you what it was, you went all freaky-outty on me." He raised an eyebrow. "Freaky-outty?" "Shut up and tell me what an imprint is." He started to chuckle. "Well, which one do you want me to do? Shut up or tell you what an imprint is?" I was starting to get frustrated with this overgrown dog.

"Would you just tell me what an imprint is, Paul." My eyebrows knitted together in frustration. He was being a total ass. It's not like he ever stopped being a total ass. He's been an ass ever since I met him. He sighed in frustration and kept his gaze on the sky. "You're not going to like it," he told me plainly.

"I don't like any of this. I'm pretty sure that it can't be worse than my sister's boyfriend turning into a giant wolf or knowing that Dracula is real." I was going to get some answers. No more secrets. "You might think it's a shitload worse than that," Paul said, briefly keeping eye contact with me. "That's for me to decide. How would you know what I like?" Paul laughed at me and looked at me. "Because since I've met you, I've found that you don't like anything. You constantly complain about everything."

I glared at him, anger showing clearly on my face. "I most certainly do not. I just don't like you, so every time that you're around me, you put me in a bad mood." He rolled his eyes at me. "All the more reason why I shouldn't tell you what an imprint is."

I stood up so that I could look down at him. I was going to get some answers and if that meant beating up a supernatural creature, then that's what I would do. "Tell me what an imprint is, or I'll" "You'll what?" Paul stood up, towering over me. "You'll hit me?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "That's not a good idea. You remember what happened last time."

I wasn't going to let him intimidate me. I stomped a foot on the ground like a spoiled child and kept my glare present on my face. "Tell me." He looked back up at the stars as if the answers were somehow etched within the constellations. "An imprint is like a werewolf's mate." Ewww. They did that?

"But, it's a hell of a lot stronger than that," Paul continued. "It's like love at first sight. Once a wolf's been imprinted to a girl, they can't think of anything else. Their entire life revolves around and depends on that one girl. Everything that used to be important only comes second to the imprint." When Paul spoke of the imprint, his eyes lit up and a smile crept on his face. He looked so handsome that you wouldn't think that he was a major douche. I almost forgot that he was for a second.

"Why would I not like that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me No Own The Twilgiht Or Anything Else Valuable**

**I would just like to take the time out to give a virtual hug to my favorite person of all time. . was my first and only review for this story! I love you like mosquitoes love blood banks. **

Chapter 5

"You won't like it because you're my imprint." I almost didn't hear him. He was talking regularly, It's not like he was whispering or anything. I guess that when he said it, I kind of tuned him out.

"I'm your imprint?" I asked in disbelief. I mean, I literally could not believe it. I was this guy's soul mate? This must've been some kind of sick joke. Sure, Paul was attractive beyond any boy that I've ever seen. Sure, his body was amazingly amazing in every possible way. However, this guy was a jerk and there was no way in Heck that I was going to be tied down to some womanizing, egotistical douche.

"Yeah," he said, finally looking me in the eye. I averted my gaze towards the water. This could not be happening to me.

"How do you know that I'm your imprint?" I asked, still not wanting to believe that God or Buddha or Taha Aki would be so cruel as to tie me down with Paul. I could hear Paul take a deep breath. He was having as hard a time as I was.

"The first time I looked at you I felt the connection. I felt all of the ties that I had disintegrate. You are the most important thing to me." I looked back at Paul to see his face holding a small smile. I wanted to hug him, or hold him, or something, but I didn't want to. I wanted to tell him off, slap him again, or kick him in his shin and run away, but I didn't want to.

"The first time you looked at me, you cursed," I pointed out. He chuckled. "I'll admit I didn't want to be imprinted. I was kind of pissed." My eyebrows knit together and I was confused again. "I didn't do anything to you. Why would you be pissed at me?"

"I was never pissed at you. I don't think I could ever be pissed at you. I was pissed at the imprint." I rolled my eyes at him. "It seems like all you've been lately is pissed at me." I stood up and stretched. Note to self: driftwood does not make a comfortable chair.

Paul looked up at me and stood up too. "So, what are we going to do?" Paul asked me, holding my gaze. "I don't know," I told him honestly. "I still hate your guts." Paul leaned down towards me so that our faces were only inches apart. "You won't hate me for long," he whispered.

I was about to say something back to him. I was going to tell him that I would probably never stop hating him, but then he kissed me and all thoughts of me hating him before flew out the window. It had to be the best kiss I've ever had. My thoughts were muddled. The only thing I could think about was Paul's lips moving against my own.

As soon as the kissing stopped, my thoughts were clear again. I reached out and twisted Paul's nipple. "Ouch! What the fuck, Kaitlyn?" I shrugged. "I tell you that I hate you and you kiss me! I think we're even." He glared down at me. "We're not even! You kissed me back!" I shook my head. "I most certainly did not."

He rolled his eyes and started walking towards the forest. I followed behind him. "If I twisted your nipple like that, you'd probably be pissed off," he said before looking back at me. "Or maybe you wouldn't."

"Shut up, dog boy. Just take me home." I kept close to Paul so he wouldn't leave me. I knew that if he really wanted to leave me in the forest, that he could do it without a second though. I just hoped that he didn't.

As we were walking through the forest, we were extremely quiet. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the whole "imprint" thing. I wanted to have a life. I loved being single. I liked flirting and having different attention from different boys. I hated being tied down and that's exactly what being with Paul would mean.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the giant tree root coming up from the ground. I tripped over it. I was a ballerina so I was supposed to be very graceful and I usually was. The problem was that it was dark and I was thinking too hard. Fact: thinking too hard can cause physical damage in the forest.

I held my hand out preparing to fall when I felt Paul's arms around my waist. The impact with the ground never happened. Paul stood me upright and continued walking. "For fuck's sake, could you please not die?"

I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment. I was trying not to die. That was one of the things that I was really good at; not dying.

"Wouldn't you be happy if I died? I mean, the imprint would be broken and you could go back to being a slut." As soon as the question left my mouth, I regretted it. Paul stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at me, his face completely serious.

"I would die if you died." I rolled my eyes. "Stop being so overdramatic," I said, completely oblivious to the seriousness in his voice. "I'm not being overdramatic. I'm telling you the truth. When a wolf's imprint dies, they die; simple as that. I would have no other purpose for living."

I bit my cheek. I knew that the imprint was powerful, but I didn't know that it was a life or death situation.

When we got to Sam and Emily's house, Baby Doll had already gone home and everyone else was sleeping. Paul decided to take me home right away. I wasn't looking forward to Amber. The only warning that she had given Paul was for him to get me back at a decent hour. Knowing Amber I would be grounded forever and I would never be able to see Paul again. Honestly, I was more worried about being grounded than not seeing Paul.

The drive home was quiet. It was so weird with Paul. When we were together, we were either arguing or silent. It's like we didn't know how to have a normal conversation.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul finally broke the silence. "Do you love me?" Where the hell did that come from? That's not what I was thinking about!

"Yes," he told me plainly. For some odd reason, the weight that was on my shoulders lifted. However, the weight moved to my heart instead. I didn't know why it affected me so badly.

"Why? Do you love me?" Paul asked, looking at me. I shook my head. "I don't hate you anymore though." Paul gave a small smile. "I can deal with that. So, we're just friends?" Paul asked me with a hopeful look on his face.

I shrugged. "You're still a jerk, Paul. I don't have many friends that are jerks." Paul smiled at me. "There's a first time for everything." I shook my head. "I doubt it. Amber is never going to let me see you. Believe me, you'd better be happy that you're a werewolf or she'd murder you."

Paul started laughing at me. "Everything is taken care of. Sue explained what happened to Amber." I nearly died. What did he mean? "What? Amber knows about the wolves? Sue knows about the wolves? Why did you wait to tell me now? Did you know how long I was worried about this?"

Paul kept laughing at me through my interrogation. His eyes looked so joyful and happy that I almost forgot that I was pissed at him. "Would you relax, Kaitlyn? Amber doesn't know about the wolves. Sue covered for us. Yes, Sue knows about the wolves. She's a tribal leader now, so she kind of has to know about the wolves. That, and Seth and Leah are both wolves and it would be nearly impossible for her to not know about it, especially since the both phased in front of her. I didn't tell you until now because I knew that you were freaking out about it and it was just too funny."

I glared at him. I felt relieved that I wouldn't be in trouble but I was still pissed that Paul took so much joy out of my misery. "You're a douche, Paul Lahote." "So, I've heard."

We pulled up to my house and Paul walked me to my front door. "Well, I can't say that I had a good day today, but at least I'm alive." I said to him before unlocking my door. I was about to enter my house when Paul grabbed my shoulders and kissed me again. Thoughts went out the window once again and I just stood there like an idiot.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked, catching my breath. "Because I know it annoys you. Goodnight, Kaitlyn." I watched Paul walk away and with every step he took, I could feel the pressure on my heart increasing. Oh, god. What was wrong with me?

My house was completely dark so everyone was knocked out. I snuck up the stairs, hoping that I wouldn't wake anyone. I tiptoed past Amber's room but I couldn't make it past Baby Doll's. The minute I was in front of her room, the door swung open. It scared the heck out of me. I gripped my chest and stared at her. "What's wrong with you?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her room. "I need details, Mrs. Lahote," she said with a smug look on her face.

"Don't call me that," I said glaring at her. She rolled her eyes. "I saw you two kissing outside. Don't act like you and Paul aren't together." "We're not together." "Not yet."

I glared at her still. "Why didn't you tell me about the whole werewolf thing?" She shushed me and whispered. "I couldn't. It wasn't my secret to tell. It's not like you would've believed me anyway." True that. If I didn't see it for myself, I probably wouldn't believe it.

"What did Sue tell Amber?" I asked. I figured that I'd better know the story just in case Amber grilled me tomorrow. I wasn't a good liar so I had to practice. Baby Doll smiled at me. "Don't worry about it. You're in good hands. Amber won't even bring it up. Everyone knows you're a terrible liar."

I thanked the heavens. If I was forced to talk to Amber I would blow the entire secret sky high. I yawned tiredly and told Baby Doll goodnight. I had been through a lot so I deserved some sleep. After I took a shower I hit the hay.

The next morning, I woke up extremely late. It was nearly noon when I finally got out of bed. Amber and Nate were at work and Baby Doll and Melissa were at school. This was the first day out of the entire school year that I missed a day from school. I was so entirely bored.

I was downstairs watching T.V. and eating cereal when my cell phone rang. I looked at the screen and didn't recognize the number. I answered the call against my better judgement.

Hello?

**Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.**

Who gave you my number, Paul?

**What's wrong with me having your number? **

What do you want?

**I'm outside.**

I heard a knock at the door and rolled my eyes. People usually called before they showed up on someone's door step. I walked to the door and let Paul in.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked. "I could ask you the same thing." I rolled my eyes. "I had a pretty busy day yesterday." "So did I."

Paul walked into the kitchen and I followed behind him. "I'm hungry. What do you have to eat?" What a fat ass? "Uh, we have stuff. I just don't know how to cook anything." He gave me a funny look and I laughed at him. "I can make grilled cheese sandwiches. Do you want one?"

He rolled his eyes and went into our fridge. "Would Amber be pissed if I made spaghetti?" I shook my head. "I doubt it. She'd probably be happy that she wouldn't have to cook tonight."

"Sit back and learn," Paul said, getting all of the ingredients for spaghetti. I honestly had no idea what he was doing, but I was watching him the entire time. He was so incredibly sexy. He was only wearing worn out jeans and a white t-shirt but it was the sexiest outfit in the world.

"How did you learn how to cook?" I asked him curiously. He shrugged. "My dad can't cook for shit and my mom's not around, so someone has to do it." "Where's your mom?" I asked him. He got very quiet. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business. You don't have to answer that." "She left when I was two-years-old."

My heart hurt for him. It was so sad. I had no idea why I started tearing up. I cried over everything, so I wasn't surprised. I stood up and walked over to him and hugged him. He stiffened when I hugged him but he didn't pull away. I buried my face into his back, tears flowing from my eyes.

"Are you crying?" Paul asked with a hint of humor in his voice. I nodded my head. "Why?" he asked, laughing. "Because your mom left you when you were a kid so you never had a mommy," I said, my voice muffled.

Paul removed my arms from around his body and turned around to look at me. "I've come to terms with my mom leaving me. I don't cry over it and I don't want you to cry over it either." He wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I just broke down like that." Paul shrugged. "It's okay. You seemed like the wimpy type when I first saw you. It's okay if you're a crybaby." I glared at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

I walked over to the table and picked up an apple from the bowl of fruit. I threw it at Paul's head when he wasn't looking but he turned around and caught it anyway. My jaw dropped from how quick his reflexes were. He smirked at me. "It's a werewolf thing." I was starting to get tired of the whole super human thing.

"My name's Paul and I'm a werewolf and I have a big stupid idiot face," I said in a nasally voice. He glared at me and I laughed at him. My laughing stopped, however, when he started walking towards me with a glare still on his face. "Oh snap!" I said before running away.

I barely got out of the kitchen before he caught me. "Oh, I have a big stupid idiot face, do I?" Paul said tickling me. "No! I lied!" I said in between giggles. "Too late! You can't take it back now!" Paul was still grabbing at me and tickling my ribs. "You're lucky I don't have a silver bullet, or you'd be a goner."

Paul finally stopped tickling me and went to check on the spaghetti. I followed him back in the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Food's ready!" he said excitedly. Fat ass.

He fixed our plates and sat down at the table. His plate held three times s much spaghetti as mine did. I watched in horror as he inhaled all of the spaghetti in less than five minutes. I lost my appetite and pushed my plate towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused. "Nothing. I'm just not hungry." He shrugged and made quick work of my plate also.

I didn't know what to think about Paul. He was giving me whiplash with his mood swings. Yesterday, he was all mean and terrible and today he was so nice. I couldn't help but smile at him as a bit of spaghetti sauce remained on the corner of his lip.

"You got a little something there on your mouth," I told him. Before he could wipe his mouth, I wiped away the red tomato sauce with my napkin. "There, all better."

Before I could pull my arm away, Paul grabbed it. His eyes locked on mine and I could feel my face heat up. He leaned in to kiss me and I let him. He moved me to sit on his lap and he deepened the kiss. He tasted like spaghetti.

"Paul, we're only friends remember?" I asked breathless and in between kisses. "With benefits?" he offered. "No," I whined. "Fine. Be my girlfriend then," he said, kissing me on my neck. "What? That's crazy. We barely know each other. We haven't even been on a date."

Paul stopped kissing me and looked at me seriously. "Wanna go out this weekend?" Paul asked me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Are you that desperate to make out with me that you'd take me on a date?" I asked, suddenly very annoyed. I tried to get off of his lap but he kept me there.

"I already told you that I loved you. I'm only doing the date for you. You're it for me. If you wanted to marry me, I'd offer to marry you tomorrow. If you want to stay friends, then that's what we'll be. It's just really hard to keep the friendship in mind when my heart already belongs to you."

I looked at Paul and smiled. I laid my head down on his shoulder. "I'm free Saturday."

**Review! Weiver!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. No tengo twilight.**

**Before I start the story, I would like to give a hi-five to my two reviewers. You two have made writing worthwhile and I appreciate your feedback and the encouragement you guys give **j1u29 and . **I love you. Let the story commence.**

Chapter 6

I was foraging through my closet trying to figure out what I was going to wear on my date with Paul. I wanted something that said sexy but sophisticated. We were going to dinner and a movie in Port Angeles so I wanted to wear something classic but edgy. I went to Baby Doll for help, but that was no help. She had the fashion sense of an eleven year old boy.

Amber was over the Clearwater's house so i knew she wouldn't be able to help so I went to the only other person that I could. "Melissa! Could you come up here please?" I yelled, hoping that my voice carried all the way downstairs.

A few seconds later, Melissa skipped into the room. "What did you want?" she asked slightly irritated. "Help me find something to wear on my date, please?" I asked, giving her the puppy dog look. "On a date? With who? Paul?" I raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that it was Paul?" Melissa rolled her eyes at me. "He's only been over here almost every single day and has called your cell every 30 seconds." Okay, she had a point.

"Just help me find something, please?" I begged, trying to hide the blush that was adorning my cheeks. She giggled and walked over to the closet. She picked out a nice red shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. She pulled out some red stilettos as well and threw a black cardigan my way too. Thank god for Melissa and her amazing eye for fashion.

My hair was always extremely straight, so I decided to curl it a little bit. I was wearing red and black so a little eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick was in order.

I was completely ready by the time 8 rolled around on the clock and Paul knocked on the door. I wanted to skip to the door, yank it open and throw myself at him, but instead I coolly walked towards the door. "Who is it?" I asked even though I knew exactly who it was. "Paul," he answered. I opened the door to see Paul in a dark blue shirt, jeans and nice shoes. I almost died.

He was standing there with his hands behind his back and I could see every muscle in his chest and arms. He was the definition of sexy.

"What? No flowers?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Who said that I had to bring flowers?" he asked, mirroring my expression. I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's common courtesy. After all, it is our first date and you are picking me up. It's only normal for you to bring some kind of gift to me." He brought a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and I squealed like an idiot.

"Roses! Give me!" I reached for them but he lifted them out of my reach. I stood up on my tippy toes but I still couldn't reach them. "Tell me I'm the best date ever," he teased. I pouted and obliged. "You're the best date ever." "Say that I'm the sexiest guy you've ever seen." I rolled my eyes. "You're the sexiest guy that I've ever seen." "Kiss me," he said leaning towards me. I glared at him and walked in my house. "Keep the flowers."

He ran up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He placed a kiss on my cheek. "You're no fun," he whispered, handing me the flowers. I stuck my tongue out at him and put the flowers in a vase full of water. "I never took you as the flower giving type," I commented. "I'm not. But, you're the flower getting type, so I figured that that was what you would want." I felt myself blush and I couldn't help the smile on my face.

I tried to wipe the smile off of my face before I faced him again. "I'm ready whenever you are," I told him walking towards the door. I could feel him following behind me. I could feel the weight on my heart lessen whenever Paul was around. I felt totally at ease.

I hopped in the passenger side of his truck after I told Melissa goodbye. On the way to the movies, Paul and I talked about random things. We talked about school, our families, and aspirations. "You want to be an architect?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "That's cool. I was never really good at drawing," I confessed. "That's more of Baby Doll's thing."

"What's your thing?" he asked me. "Dancing," I told him honestly. "I love to dance. Ballet, jazz, ballroom, you name it, I know it. It's like, every emotion that I feel and every thought that I think about come together in a series of movements that I have complete control over. It's the best way to express myself." Paul grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it while his other hand remained on the steering wheel.

"Your face lit up when you talked about dancing," he commented. I smiled. "Yeah. Do you dance?" He gave me a quick glance and shook his head. "I don't dance at all." "Well, we're just going to have to change that," I said determined. He rolled his eyes.

"We're here," he said, parking in front of a smaller movie theatre. I knew that Paul wasn't one for dancing, but I honestly wanted to dance with him. I'm sure that he wasn't as bad as he thought he was.

We were going to watch some movie about Bridesmaids or something like that. I wasn't really one for raunchy comedies like that, but if it's what Paul wanted to see, then I would agree to it. We were standing in line when I saw a Quileute girl staring at Paul and glaring at me. I tried to ignore her, but I could feel her burning a hole through my skin.

I looked up at Paul who didn't seem the slightest bit phased by it. He looked down at me and the smile on his face faded. "What's wrong?" I shook my head, smiling up at him. "Nothing," I replied before I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He raised an eyebrow at me, obviously not believing me, but didn't say anything else about it.

When we got our tickets, we went to the concession stand for our snacks. Well, for my snack. Paul got the entire menu. He got a large popcorn, mozzarella sticks, nachos, and a hot dog. I got a box of skittles. The Quileute girl followed us to the concession stand and continued her glaring. I tried not to let it bother me, but I honestly couldn't help myself.

After we left the concession stand and we left the stalker girl in line, I asked Paul about her. "Who was that chick?" I asked, nudging his side. "What girl?" he asked, honestly confused. "You didn't see her? She was basically undressing you with her eyes and giving me the death glare," I told him. He shrugged. "Nope, didn't notice her. Why? Is she bothering you?" he asked, smirking at me. I shook my head and looked away from him. "No. She's just irritating."

"Ignore her," he told me plainly. That was a lot easier said than done. When we got in the actual theatre, she sat directly behind us. I could feel her presence. I looked at Paul but he was so enraptured by the movie that he didn't even notice me. I sighed in defeat and turned my attention back to the giant screen.

Paul wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder and leaned down towards me. "Forget about her. You're missing out on a really good movie and I didn't waste 8 bucks so you could sit and worry about some chick." Paul was right. He may have not said it nicely, but I shouldn't be worried about her.

I nodded my head and Paul gave me a small kiss on the lips. I smiled at him before watching the movie. I was glad that I decided to focus on the movie. It was pretty funny.

After the movie, Paul drove us to a Johnny Rockets. I'm not going to tell you what he ate, but I only had a root beer float and chilli cheese fries. I couldn't stomach anything after watching him inhale his meal.

We were having a great time talking about the movie until I looked behind Paul and saw our stalker. I almost choked on my float. Paul gave me a weird look. "What's wrong?" I just shook my head in disbelief. "She followed us here!" Paul gave me an annoyed look. "Why are you letting her bug you?" "Why aren't you telling me who she is?" I countered.

"She's not important!" Paul nearly yelled. "Well, tell her that because she obviously didn't get the memo," I told him standing my ground. He glared at me and I stood up. Without a single word, I left the restaurant. I couldn't stand being near her or him for another second.

I was walking around Port Angeles by myself. Paul never followed me, so I decided that a walk around would help me calm down. I would call Baby Doll soon to ask her to pick me up.

As I was walking by a bar, two guys came out. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine and I sped up. I could feel them following behind me. "Hey! Wait up!" one of them yelled to me. I didn't give them a glance. I just continued walking.

I walked into small book store and they followed me in. One of them grabbed my wrist and I yanked it away. "Don't touch me!" I warned. I looked around the bookstore to see that we were completely alone. There were no other customers and there wasn't even someone behind the counter. I could've stolen a book if I wanted to.

The guy reached for my wrist again and I pulled away. "We only want to talk to you," one of them told me. I could smell the alcohol rolling off of their skin in waves. I never should've left Paul. Ugh. Dammit!

"Do not touch me. Leave me alone," I said backing up into a bookcase. They kept stalking towards me and I felt completely helpless. I could only hope that someone would hear me scream.

I didn't get the chance to. When I inhaled to scream, Paul came running into the bookstore. Before I could register what happened he slammed both of them into the wall, one in each hand. "If I catch you following, talking, or even thinking about my girlfriend again, I'll murder you. Got it?"

They nodded their heads frantically. I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest. "I am not your girlfriend Paul Lahote," I told him angrily. He looked at me annoyed. "Really? Do you think now is the time?" I nodded my head. "Just because you saved my life does not mean that I'm forgiving you."

"Forgiving me? I didn't do anything wrong!" he told me, shaking slightly. The last time he did that, he turned into a giant wolf. I didn't care. "You wouldn't tell me who that girl was! Who is she? Is she your ex?" "No!" he yelled. "Then who is she?"

Paul took a deep breath. "She's just some girl that I used to hook up with." I rolled my eyes. "Why couldn't you just tell me that?" "Because she didn't matter!" Paul said, still annoyed. I bit my lip in embarrassment. I acted like a total beotch earlier. I totally overreacted.

Paul dropped the guys and they ran out of the store tripping over themselves. After they left, I walked up to Paul and wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his back. "I'm sorry," I said, my voice muffled. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his nonexistent hair. "It's okay. I'm sorry, too. I should've told you earlier."

He moved my arms to my side and turned around to face me. "Don't run away from me again, okay? Please? I can't handle that. What if those guys had done something to you?" He started to shake. I put my hand on his arm and he instantly calmed down. "Don't piss me off again." He looked down at me and kissed me.

I could feel my face heat up. Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over to see the storekeeper. She was an older lady with huge glasses. I blushed even more and Paul pulled me out of the store.

We were walking towards his car when I saw the stalker again. I looked up to see Paul glancing at me. I smiled up at him and gave him the biggest kiss that we've ever shared. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue explore my mouth. He tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss and I wasn't complaining at all.

I looked over to see that the girl was gone. I smirked to myself and did a mental happy dance. That'll let her know who's boss in this relationship. I continued walking towards Paul's truck and he followed behind me.

On the way home, it was completely quiet. Paul was glaring out of his windshield and I couldn't for the life of me understand why he was pissed off. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I was thinking about those guys. I remember the scent. I could probably find them if I really wanted to."

I suddenly got very scared. Paul was still pissed about what happened earlier. I had almost forgotten about the whole thing. "Paul, you really don't have to," I said putting my hand on his arm. "I'm okay. There's no need to go and do something stupid." "They did something stupid first," he countered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you have to as well." I argued. "Besides, you scared them enough to where I don't think they'll ever try anything that stupid again." His grip on the steering wheel loosened but the glare on his face didn't leave.

We pulled up to my house and I hopped out of his car. "Are you okay?" I asked him once we reached my front door. He nodded his head, but I didn't believe him. "Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow?" I asked him, hoping that would calm him down. It did. He smiled at me and took a step closer to me. "What time? I have to patrol at 1 and I won't be done until 8. There's this stupid blood-sucker that keeps coming around."

I tried not to freak out at the thought of some vampire running around. Paul and all the other guys were taking care of us. We'd be fine. "Tomorrow morning? Ten-ish?" I offered. He raised an eyebrow at me. It's going to be freezing. I nodded my head. "I know. But we could talk and stuff. Get to know each other better," I suggested.

Paul leaned down to me and gave me a small kiss on the lips. "See you tomorrow," he said before walking to his car. I smiled at him and waved. He waved back and drove off and I walked in the house. When I got there, Amber wanted a detail description of the date. I told her the abridged version, leaving out the almost rape and the stalker girl.

Amber was pleased and was basically ecstatic to meet Paul and have him over for dinner. Little did she know that he's had dinner over here before. She just wasn't here when he was. I didn't tell her that though, and I never would.

I went up to my room, wiped the makeup off of my face and removed my jewelry. I took a nice long hot shower and hopped into bed. Before I could knock out, I checked my phone to see that I had a text message from Paul.

_Goodnight.-Paul_

**Goodnight. By the way, Amber wants you over for dinner tomorrow. –Kaitlyn**

_I'll come over if I'm done with patrols. Do YOU want me to come over?-Paul_

**Yes.-Kaitlyn**

I tried not to blush, but I couldn't help it. He was nowhere near me and I felt like my face was on fire. How the hell could he do that?

I nearly had a heart attack after he didn't text me back for like ten minutes. My cell phone rang and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

_I'll be there.-Paul_

I smiled so much that my cheeks started to hurt. I snuggled my pillow and smiled myself to sleep.

I was completely knocked out when I felt someone shake me. I opened my eyes to see Paul standing over me, smiling. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand and continued to stare at him. Was he really in my room or was I imagining the whole thing?

"You snore. Did you know that?" I glared at him. Yeah. He was really in my room. I threw my pillow at his face and he caught it. "And you talk in your sleep. You probably didn't know that." My heart froze. I knew that I talked in my sleep but I had no idea what I said. "What did I say?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

Paul leaned down and smiled at me. "You said that you loved me," he told me before he kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello Readers! Sorry that I haven't been able to write for a few days. I went on vacation and was literally forbidden from touching my laptop. Alas, I am back home now and the writing will continue. However, I don't know how long I am willing to keep this story up. I only have 2 reviews. If we can get up to at least 8 reviews, I'll keep writing. I would reeeeally like to hear your thoughts and advice on how the story should go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I only own a vivid imagination.**

Chapter 7

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? 'I didn't mean it, Paul. I actually hate you?' I didn't even know how I felt.

Paul was still kissing me so there was no way that I could form a complete thought. I moved my lips against his and he put a hand on the back of my neck. Talk about an awesome wake up-call.

I knew that the kiss was getting pretty heated pretty quickly. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck when Paul bit my lower lip. Nothing else mattered but me and Paul at this point.

I heard a low whistle from the doorway and Paul and I stopped immediately. I looked over to see Melissa giving me a thumbs up and Baby Doll with a disgusted look on her face. "She didn't even brush her teeth," she commented before walking away.

I pushed Paul off of me and headed towards the bathroom to get ready. When I was done with the bathroom, I walked back in my room to see Paul laying down on my bed and Melissa sitting on hers, grilling him. "So, I heard that you're a slut," Melissa said with a big grin on her face.

"Melissa!" I yelled. She looked at me and shrugged. "I did hear that. I just wanted to know if it was true." I rolled my eyes at her and took a step closer to her. "Don't you have somewhere else that you need to be? Like with friends? Amber? Baby Doll? Anywhere that isn't here?" I offered. She shook her head, determined to annoy me.

"Samantha!" I yelled, trying to get my twin to come in my room. A few seconds later, she walked in my room, looking confused. "What happened? I didn't do it, whatever it is." I rolled my eyes at her. "Can you make Melissa leave?" She gave me a bored look.

Baby Doll sat down on Melissa's bed and just stayed there. Within five seconds, Melissa left, saying something about stupid older sisters. I smiled at Baby Doll in thanks and she shrugged.

I turned back to Paul to apologize but he was sleeping. I rolled my eyes at him and I had a good mind to wake him up. We had a date at the beach today and I didn't want to not go. However, the look on Paul's face stopped me from waking him up. He looked exhausted. I didn't know what being a werewolf entailed, but whatever it was must be very tiring.

I walked up to my bed and laid down with him. I could only hope that Amber wouldn't come in here and freak out. I didn't plan on doing anything unholy. I was kind of tired still, too. I was being totally innocent.

I snuggled up to him and I felt his arm cover me. His temperature was through the roof and I was glad that I was only wearing a tank top and shorts. I took one more look at his peaceful face before I let sleep overtake me.

A few hours later, I woke up drenched in sweat. I looked to see Paul looking back at me. He didn't look like the douche bag that I thought he was. He looked nice, comforting, and sweet. I almost smiled when I thought about how he was all mine.

"You should really check into that snoring thing that you do," he said, his lips turning up into a smile. I glared at him and mentally took back everything that I had previously thought about him. I sat up in my bed and ran a hand through my hair.

"So, I guess we're not going to the beach today," I said, standing up and getting things ready for my shower. He shook his head and I could tell that he felt guilty. "You're still going to try to make it to dinner tonight, right?" I asked. He nodded his head and stood up. "You're not mad at me?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm always mad at you," I confirmed. He chuckled and kissed me on my cheek. "You love me, though," he whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "I didn't consciously say it, so it doesn't count. Besides, you have no proof that I said it at all."

He gave me his evil smirk and I eyed him suspiciously. "That's probably because you didn't say it at all." I glared at him and rolled my eyes while he laughed at me. Paul was a total jerk.

"But don't deny that you do," he whispered before leaving my room. I followed him out, arguing with him the entire time.

"No, Paul. I do believe that I hate you. More so than words can describe," I said, flailing my arms about. He whirled around and gave me the stink eye. "Yeah?" he challenged. I nodded my head slowly.

He rolled his eyes at me and leaned down for another kiss. His lips were on mine before I could verbally protest. I made a swing to hit him, but when he deepened the kiss, my hands fell limply on his shoulders. Paul had to be the best kisser I've ever dated. Then again, Paul probably had more practice than any of my ex-boyfriends.

I moaned into his mouth and he pulled away from the kiss. If I was blushing before, it was nothing compared to the redness of my face at that point in time. He raised an eyebrow at me and started laughing. My face was only growing redder by the second.

He patted me on the head. "I can tell. I'll see you later on tonight," he said smugly before leaving.

I glared at nothing in particular and went into the kitchen, preparing things for the most awkward dinner of all time.

**Sorry. Short chapter, I know. However, I will make it up to you next time. **

**Review Please. I need motivation.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I must remind you to review. The two that I do have are my prized possessions and I have become greedy for more. Feed my addiction. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own a vivid imagination.**

Chapter 8

I went into the kitchen and saw that Amber was sitting at the island reading one of her maternal magazines. She looked up from her magazine and assessed my appearance before a knowing smile crept on her face. "What's got you blushing so much, huh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I ran a nervous hand through my hair and tried to control my breath. "Nothing happened." She started to smirk at me and I could feel my blush deepening. "What's for dinner?" I asked distractedly. She looked at her wristwatch. "It's 11:30 in the morning, Kaitlyn. You're already worrying about dinner?" she asked, with her smile still plastered on her face. "Oh, that's right. You're excited about Paul coming over for dinner. In that case, I'll leave the menu up to you then." I glared at her. She just didn't want to cook.

I pulled a chair from the island and sat down at it. I had to think of something to cook that would be enough to feed Paul and everyone else. I was not accustomed to cooking. Back in New York, we always had a chef cook for us at our home. Amber took up the responsibility of chef in Forks. I had only tried to cook once before and Paul criticized me the entire time for not being able to complete the task.

I thought that spaghetti would be simple enough to make and everyone would be able to fill themselves. So, I decided that that was what I was going to make. Sure, Paul had made it the last time he decided to pop up randomly for lunch, but that's the best that I could do.

I stood up from the island and checked the fridge and freezer. There was no ground beef. There was only chicken. Leave it to one of the only semi-black families in all of Forks to have enough chicken to feed the entire state. What could I say? Chicken is good and if you don't like it, then you have no soul.

I decided to thaw the chicken and use that instead of ground beef. I'm sure that would be good. I'm positive that Paul would like it. I did a happy dance and made sure that we had all of the ingredients for spaghetti. Granted, I didn't know what was supposed to go in spaghetti, but we didn't have spaghetti noodles, so I'm sure that I would have to go to the store get some.

I pulled up the ingredients for spaghetti up on my cell phone and wrote them down on a piece of paper. I decided that salad and garlic bread would be good sides to go with the main course and I would make them too.

I walked upstairs and knocked politely on Baby Doll's door. There was no answer so I walked in anyway. She was sitting at her desk sketching something and her iPod was blasting in her ears. I tapped her on her shoulder and she jumped a little bit, but she unplugged an ear bud from her ear. She looked a little agitated that I disturbed her when she was in her artistic mood, but I knew that she'd get over it.

"Will you come with me to the store?" I asked, laying the puppy dog look on pretty thick. "No," she said before she put her ear bud back in her ear. "Why not?" I shouted. "Sorry, I can't hear you. I have my iPod on," she replied, trying to focus on her drawing.

I snatched one of them out of her ear and she glared at me. "Please? We won't be there for long. I just don't want to go there alone," I pleaded. She was unmoving. "I don't want to go to the store, Kaitlyn. I'm in the zone, dude. Get Melissa to go with you or something," she suggested before plunging her ear bud back into her ear.

I huffed in defeat. Once Baby Doll got 'in the zone' there was no getting her out of it. I knew that Amber wouldn't have gone with me and Nate was at work. I could ask Leah to go with me, but she wasn't very supportive of me bending to the imprint. Not to mention that she absolutely hated Paul. She would probably insist that I garnish Paul's plate with arsenic or something. Knowing Paul, he'd probably just spit it out and order pizza.

I walked towards the end of the hall and walked in my room. Melissa was talking on the phone to one of her friends. "So, then I told him that it's a Sadie Hawkins' dance and he wasn't allowed to ask me to it," she spoke into her phone. "Will you come with me to the store?" I asked her, trying my best to persuade her. She rolled her eyes and completely ignored me.

"I'll buy you candy," I offered. She suddenly looked very interested in going to the store with me. It's a good thing Melissa had a slight obsession with candy or I'd be forced to go to the store and be awkward alone. "I'll call you back, Jenny," she spoke into the phone before hanging up. I smiled at her as she put her shoes on.

"I want skittles and starbursts and snicker bars," she said before passing me out of the room. "Yes, Melissa. Whatever you want," I agreed, extremely happy that I actually got my way. I grabbed the keys off of the hook in the kitchen and nearly skipped out of the door.

"Why are we going to the store, anyway?" Melissa asked once we were actually parking in the parking lot. "I'm going to cook dinner tonight, because Paul's coming over so we need ingredients." Melissa nodded her head in understanding. With how quickly Paul and my relationship was moving, I'm sure she wasn't all that surprised. It was kind of scary, actually. Was it all real or was it the imprint? Did Paul feel as strongly for me as I did for him? I mean, I was actually cooking for this guy.

We walked into the store and I grabbed a grocery buggy and started pushing them down random aisles. I picked up some packs of spaghetti noodles and Melissa just started putting random sweets in the buggy. I couldn't even complain. It gave me a small satisfaction knowing that Baby Doll was probably going to eat half of it anyway.

I pushed the buggy to the area where the vegetables were and I nearly died. Bella and Jacob were over by the lettuce which is exactly where I needed to go. From the rants that Samantha had told me, I figured that Jacob had given up on Bella. I guess he was still pursuing her. Then again, I could've been wrong. They could still be in the friend zone. However, the looks that Jacob were giving her were not very platonic.

"Hey, isn't that Paul?" Melissa asked me once she saw me back up. I hushed her and continued to step backwards. Jacob turned around, obviously hearing us. I gave Jacob my fake smile and waved. He didn't wave back. His eyes were locked on Melissa and hers were on him. Bella looked at Jacob with a concerned facial expression and I snapped my fingers in front of Melissa's face, hoping to get her attention back.

Jacob started walking towards us and I honestly had no idea what to do. I didn't know whether to run away, stand there and make idle conversation, or stand there and look like an idiot.

The closer Jacob got, the more I could see his eyes. They seemed like they were almost glazed over. He was giving Melissa the same look that Paul gave me and Seth gave Baby Doll. I audibly gasped and tried to move Melissa behind me. She wouldn't budge. She was just as entranced as he was.

Bella was following behind him closely and she looked extremely confused. I sympathized with her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jacob asked me, although he was looking at Melissa. "We were just picking up a few things for dinner," I said quickly, trying not to give out too much information.

"Yeah, Kaitlyn is cooking dinner for Paul tonight. You should come too," Melissa offered. Jacob gave a bright smile. "I would love to." Bella tugged on the sleeve of Jacob's short-sleeved white shirt to get his attention. "I thought you were having dinner with me and Charlie," Bella said in a soft voice. "Invite Edward to go instead," he said, as if it were a normal thing for him to totally disregard Bella's interests. The look of shock on her face was almost comical. In another circumstance I would've laughed.

"Jacob, can I talk to you over by the ears of corn alone?" I asked in a hurried voice. "Sure," he said, still smiling at Melissa. "NOW, Jacob!" I nearly shouted. That seemed to break him out of his trance. He followed me over to the ears of corn, but he was still stealing glances at Melissa.

I grabbed his nipple through his t-shirt and twisted it. "Ow! What the hell, Kaitlyn? That hurt!"I glared at him. "Yeah, well there's more where that came from. Did you just imprint on my 12-year-old sister?" He gave a sad smile and nodded his head slowly. I didn't know what to say. Sixteen year old Jacob Black just imprinted on my younger sister. This was not happening.

"She's twelve years old, Jacob. Take it back. I don't care what you have to do to make it stop, but do it," I prattled on. "That's not how it works," Jacob told me seriously. "Are you telling me that you're in love with my little sister?" I asked again, making sure that I was grasping on the concept clearly. He held his hands up as if approaching a wild animal. "Woah, I didn't say anything about being in love with her. I just said that I imprinted on her," he explained.

"But Paul said," I started before Jacob cut me off. "That's not how it works. I will be whatever Melissa needs right now. I don't feel like making out with her or anything like that. I think of her like I would think of my sisters. Stop freaking out." I shook my head in disbelief.

Jacob turned around to check on Melissa to see that she was alone. Bella had left him alone. He didn't even flinch or try to go running after her. He just stood there and smiled at Melissa. She just stood there and smiled back at him. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I could feel a headache coming on.

"Baby Doll is going to kill you. You know that, right?" I threatened. He shrugged his shoulders, completely unfazed by what was about to happen to his man parts. Let's just say she was going to cut them off when she found out. Baby Doll may argue and fight with Melissa but I knew that she was crazy protective.

"I can take her," Jacob said flexing his arm muscles. I rolled my eyes at him. Those muscles wouldn't be able to help him much once Baby Doll found out about this little ordeal. "Well, since you're coming over, then I'm going to need a lot more of whatever I'm making." I handed him my shopping list. "You're going to help me," I explained without negotiation.

"Sure, sure," he agreed and walked over to Melissa and the buggy and smiled at her. She smiled timidly back. That's something that was extremely rare. Melissa being timid? That didn't happen.

I suddenly needed to sit down before I passed out from all of the thoughts raging through my head. Honestly, this was some pretty heavy stuff to take on. I knew that I should've never come to the stupid grocery store.

"I'm going to the car, Jacob," I told him, as if he were standing directly in front of me. He waved back at me, letting me know that he had heard me.

I nearly ran out of the store and Jacob and Melissa continued grocery shopping. I laid my head on the top of the steering wheel, trying to calm myself down. Inhaling and exhaling were the only things that my mind could clearly do. My fingers were shaking. I couldn't believe this. I was in total denial. I knew that I was being a hypocrite, because Paul and I weren't even dating when he had his tongue down my throat. However, I am half a decade older than Melissa. That had to count for something right?

When my nerves finally calmed down, I took my cell phone out of my purse. I had to talk to someone. The first person I could think of was Paul. I called his number from memory. As I was waiting for him to pick up the phone, I realized three things: Paul was the first person that I wanted to talk to in the moment of crisis, I knew his number by heart, and he was still patrolling so he wouldn't have his cell on him. I hung up the phone.

I sent him a quick text.

_Jacob imprinted on my little sister. He's coming over for dinner, too. Idk what to do._

I was really confused about the whole thing.

I knew who I had to call next, but I wasn't looking forward to that. I scrolled through my contacts and stared at the name. My life sucked so much at that moment. I clicked on it and held the phone to my face so I could talk. It started to ring. I almost thought they wouldn't answer, but today wasn't my day, so of course they answered.

_Hello?_

_Hi, Baby Doll!_

She sighed heavily into the phone.

_I thought I told you that I was in the zone. You're interfering with the zone, Kaitlyn. I'm gonna hang up._

_No! Don't hang up. It's very important._

_This better be good._

I couldn't bring myself to say it. It felt like if I said it then it would become real. There would be no going back for any of us.

_Spit it out already. _Baby Doll was getting frustrated. I took a deep breath and just said it.

_Jacob imprinted on Melissa today at the grocery store._

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. I checked my phone to make sure that the call didn't drop. We still had a signal so I just waited for Baby Doll to respond to me.

_What?_ Finally. A reaction.

_Yeah, he was at the store with Bella and…_

_He was at the store with Bella?_ She interrupted.

_Yes. Let me finish. He saw us. He had this weird look on his face and he couldn't keep his eyes off of Melissa. He just kept staring at her and I panicked. She invited him over for dinner._

There was another long silence. It was one of those creepy scary silences. I could hear Baby Doll breathing calmly, but I knew that her mind was a thunderstorm.

_Well, I am no longer in the zone._

_Sorry._

_It's okay. _

_What are we going to do?_

_What can we do? I mean, besides kill Jacob. He's a dead man walking._

_I don't know._

_Well, if everyone's imprint is showing up, then I'm inviting Seth too._

_Fine. I'll tell Jacob to get more food then._

_You have Jacob doing your grocery shopping?_

_Yes._

_I taught you well._

I hung up the phone and sent Melissa a quick text telling her to tell Jacob that Seth was coming over too so we would probably need more food. I silently hoped that he would have enough money for the food that he was getting. I didn't give him any money. Well, I guess that could be my pay back for him imprinting and trying to take away my younger sister.

Nearly ten minutes later, there was a knock at my window. Jacob and Melissa were done grocery shopping and we were finally able to go back home. I unlocked the trunk and Jacob placed everything in the jeep.

"Shot gun!" Melissa shouted. I looked at her with a bored expression. She was the only one that still called shot gun. No one even played the game anymore. I looked over to see Jacob standing at my window.

"How may I help you?" I asked in a very unpleasant voice. "Can I drive?" he asked, trying to do the puppy dog look. That didn't work on me. I was the master of the puppy dog look. He wasn't going to beat me at my own game.

"No," I told him seriously. He was not driving my jeep. First, he takes my beautiful little sister and now he wanted to take my jeep. NO!

"Aw, come on Kaitlyn! I was just telling Jacob about the people at my school," Melissa defended. I glared at her. I was not getting in the back seat of my own darn car. She was crazy if she thought for a second that I would ever do such a thing.

"You can tell him while he sits in the backseat," I told her while staring at Jacob. He was laying the puppy dog look on pretty thick. I continued to glare at him. I was not going to lose this match.

"You look really tired, Kaitlyn. I'll drive, you sit in the back and stretch out and enjoy the ride," Jacob bargained. Before I could argue, Melissa was opening her mouth. "C'mon Kaitlyn. Pretty please?" she begged. I rolled my eyes and got out of the jeep and re entered in the back seat. I was such a pushover.

I could see Kaitlyn and Jacob giving each other high-fives in celebration. I just sat there and pouted.

My phone started to ring and I looked to see that it was a text message from Paul. He must've been taking a small break.

_That's fucking hilarious._

Of course he would think that. It pissed me off so of course Paul would find entertainment in it.

I rolled my eyes at no one in particular and sat in the back seat while Kaitlyn prattled on about the latest gossip at Forks Middle School and Jacob intently listened to her and hung on to every word that poured out of her mouth.

When we got to the house, I jumped out of the jeep. I could feel myself start to tear up. I was sort of jealous of Jacob. Melissa was confiding in him when she does that stuff with me. Baby Doll was the sister she would argue with and I was the sister she would tell everything to. She finds ONE soul mate and she completely forgets me.

I didn't make a move to get the groceries. Jacob could get them. He was strong enough to carry all of them simultaneously.

Before I reached the front door, it was yanked open by a metal baseball bat yielding Baby Doll. She looked pissed and she was gunning for Jacob Black. I didn't want to get in the middle of that. She had a baseball bat and Jacob would heal in a few hours. I'd be black and blue for weeks. No thanks.

Jacob saw her coming for him but his hands were filled with groceries. There was no way that he could defend himself.

"Woah! Baby Doll, calm down!" he said starting to get nervous. She ignored him. I bit my tongue. I thought you could take her Jacob. Guess not.

"What the hell, Samantha?" Melissa questioned, defending Jacob. "Stay out of this, squirt. The big Native man is going down," she said, now a few feet away from Jacob.

I couldn't let this happen. No matter how mad I was at Jacob, I couldn't let Baby Doll physically assault someone. It didn't matter that it might not even hurt him. It was the principle.

"Wait!" I yelled. She paused mid step and turned to look at me, eyes blazing. "Let him put the groceries up before you hit him," I told her. She lowered her baseball bat and walked away from Jacob. If she wasn't going to do it right at that moment then I knew that she wasn't going to do it all.

"You win this time, Black. Don't fuck up. I know where you live," she threatened. For someone barely over 5 feet, Baby Doll was pretty scary.

The day was crazy and we hadn't even had dinner yet. With the way things were going, I started to feel nervous about the impending meal.

**Review Please. Lemon in future chapters? What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Onward to the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 9

I was almost finished with dinner when Paul and Seth showed up. I was stirring the spaghetti sauce angrily when Paul entered the kitchen and eyed me skeptically. "You honestly don't think it's funny?" Paul inquired with a small smile on his face. I shook my head quickly. How could I? I knew that Paul and Jacob thought that I was overreacting with the whole thing, but I didn't care what they thought. My poor little sister was bound to someone and she was only twelve years old.

Paul wrapped his arms loosely around my waist and put his head on top of my mine. He was standing behind me so he completely covered my body. "Just think how great this is for all of us," Paul said calmly. I couldn't think right now. Paul was too close to me. Paul was like my own personal common sense repellant.

"How is this great?" I finally asked him. He started kissing me on my neck and my legs started to feel weak. Paul had to know that this was torture for me. I wanted to be mad and pissed and angry and he gives me a few kisses in a few places and I'm like a marshmallow. It just wasn't fair.

"Well, it's good for Jacob because he can finally get over the leech lover. It's good for your sister because she has someone that's going to follow her around like a little puppy. It's good for you because you never have to worry about your sister, knowing that she has a werewolf and the future alpha as a fucking bodyguard. It's good for the pack because we don't have to endure any more of Bella Swan mental images. It's good for me because I have more ammunition to make Jacob's life a living hell. See? We all win!" Paul said in between kisses. Honestly, I only heard half of what he said. My heartbeat was way too loud.

Paul pulled away from me quickly. I felt my knees buckle and I had to hold on to the counter before I fell. I could hear him chuckle behind me. "What's so funny?" Amber asked as she walked in the kitchen. So, that's why Paul stopped? Stupid older cock blocking sisters.

"Your sister can't cook," Paul told her. I rolled my eyes at him. I was freaking trying. How did he expect me to be a decent cook when he was turning me into mush with his touches and kisses? I'd like to see him try and do what I was doing. Not to mention that I was cooking for five people AND three wolves. I wasn't sure that there would be enough anyway.

Amber walked up to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and walked back out of the kitchen. Before I knew it, Paul had his arms back around me and was kissing my neck again. This guy was unbelievable.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, losing my breath. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked, kissing along my collar bone. Damn this shirt and its low cut. "It looks like you're distracting me," I said a little more forceful. It came out as a moan.

I could feel Paul smirk against my skin. "How do you expect me to be a decent cook with you doing this to me?" I asked him. He pulled away and I felt very cold after he left. He leaned up against the counter. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why did you…?" "I don't want you to fuck this up. I'm starving and I don't want to eat burnt food," he said plainly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Besides, it sounded like you didn't want me touching you," he finished, his eyes staring mine down. I turned back to the food and kept stirring. "I wouldn't say that I didn't want you touching me," I whispered to myself. "Yeah? Then what would you say that it is that you want?" he asked, taking a step closer to me.

I could feel my face heat up. I couldn't believe that he was actually doing this to me. What was it with him and torturing me?

"I'm okay with you touching me," I whispered lower than before, hoping that he wouldn't hear me clearly. Of course he did. "Do you want me to touch you?" he asked softly, a few centimeters away from me. "Yes," I confessed. My face was definitely red now. I was glad that he couldn't see my face. It would be too embarrassing.

"Yes what?" he asked, only a breath away from me. I groaned. This guy was impossible. "I want you to touch me," I told him loud and clear. Before I could get the entire statement out of my mouth, he turned me around and pushed me against the counter. His lips were on mine in an instant. His hands on the counter, trapping me. There was no way I was getting out of this. Not that I wanted to.

"Paul," I gasped when he started to venture towards my neck. "You have no idea how sexy you are," he whispered. I giggled. I've been called sexy before. When Paul said it, I actually believed it. He started to suck lightly on the skin there. I was unable to speak or think at all. Paul was probably the biggest douchebag that I had ever met. I was happy to overlook that little fact when he had his lips on my neck though.

I needed to hold on to something so I grabbed his biceps. He still sucked away at my neck and I giggled. It was kind of funny that Paul's mortal enemy was the vampire, but they always went for the same place; the neck. What was so special about the neck that had werewolves and vampires go crazy?

Paul's hand moved from the counter to my butt. He pushed me flush against him. "What's so funny?" he asked briefly before going back to sucking my neck. "N-nothing, P-Paul," I stuttered out. He chuckled against my skin and tightened his grip on my ass.

"Eep." He ignored my squeal and kissed me on my lips. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. His tongue darted in my mouth and started to dance with mine. "The garlic bread is done," he finally said once he stopped kissing me. I didn't hear him. I was too busy staring at his lips, wanting more.

He rolled his eyes at me and took the pans of bread out of the oven. His smirk was still present on his lips, so I couldn't help but wonder what Mr. Lahote had up his sleeve.

Baby Doll walked in the kitchen and ventured towards the cabinet. She gave me the smallest of glances and started giggling. I raised an eyebrow at her. What was so funny? Seth came in right behind her and went for the cabinet too. He grabbed the cookies on the top shelf that Baby Doll couldn't reach. He gave me a glance and started laughing.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave them both my best glare. I could feel Paul standing behind me. "What the hell is so funny?" I asked them. They just continued laughing, not even pretending to look like they were going to answer my question.

"Are you going to tell me what's got you two in stitches?" I asked, stomping my foot. I could hear Paul trying to stifle his laughter behind me. Seth didn't stifle his laughter at all. Baby Doll walked over to the drawer and grabbed a spoon. She placed the spoon in the freezer and walked out of the kitchen without a single word, taking Seth behind her.

I could feel my eyes get huge. I turned around and glared at Paul. He didn't even look sort of apologetic. He had that stupid smirk on his face. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and used the camera to see my reflection. There, on my neck, where Paul had been sucking away like a tick, was a purplish reddish hickey.

I hate hickeys. That was always one thing that I would never put up with. My previous boyfriends knew better than to leave a love bruise on my skin, especially somewhere as noticeable as my neck.

I gave Paul my best glare. "Why would you-?" I couldn't even finish my question. He shrugged and gave me a smug grin. "I guess I couldn't help myself," Paul said. It was an obvious lie. Paul had more experience with girls than most men twice his age. He should know better.

"Besides, I wanted everyone to know that you're mine," he said unapologetically. I rolled my eyes. It was a werewolf thing. Of course it was. Baby Doll didn't have a hickey, so I didn't understand why Paul had to be so possessive.

"Everyone already knows that I'm yours. You didn't have to go ahead and give me a h- h- hickey!" I shrieked. He shrugged and stepped towards me. I took a step back. He was not going to get out of this by using his sexy distractive super powers on me. Nope. Not this time.

He reached his arms out for me and I kept stepping away from him. He gave me a small glare before grabbing me around my waist. I wasn't fast enough to escape that time. I guess he got tired of playing cat and mouse.

He held me to him and buried his face in my neck. "You smell like me a little more than usual," he commented before kissing my neck again. I blushed. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Umm, is that good? That I smell like you?" He only nodded. His arms tightened around my waist, breathing me in. "It calms my wolf," he explained.

"Why?" I asked, my curiosity piqued. He shrugged. "I don't know. Now, shut up. You're ruining this for me with your constant questions." I laughed at him. Douchebag Paul makes another appearance.

"I have to make sure that the food doesn't burn," I reminded him. He groaned in annoyance and pulled away from me. I giggled at his anger and made sure that the food was okay.

"There, the food is fine. Now, where were we?" Paul asked wrapping his arms around my waist again. "No, sir. I have to go cover this thing up," I told him as I walked past him. He rolled his eyes. "What's the point of me giving it to you if you were going to just go and cover it up again?" I shrugged. "You should've thought about that before you decided to give me a bruise," I said walking out of the kitchen.

Paul followed behind me closely. He was like a lost puppy. He wouldn't let me out of his sight. It was kind of cute.

"I'll just give you another one," he threatened. Did I say Paul was cute? Nope. I don't think I did.

"This is the first time that Amber invited you to dinner. Do you know how bad it will be for me to show up at dinner with a hickey on my neck? She'll be livid! I'm not even joking. She'll probably tell my Dad and you don't want that, believe me," I told him.

He pouted and he reminded me of a three year old kid that couldn't have his favorite toy. I was a little worried that he might have a temper tantrum.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "Next time, I'll just make sure to hide the hickeys where no one can see them," he whispered in my ear. I could feel my face heat up from the proximity of his body and his promising words.

I looked up at him and he only smirked at me again before giving me a long and drawn out kiss. I wasn't complaining.

I broke the kiss, remembering what I had to do. It would be very bad if Amber caught us making out and noticed the hickey. I would never hear the end of it. "Make-up time," I reminded him. He rolled his eyes and I smiled up at him brightly.

I turned around making my way up the stairs and Paul smacked me on the ass. I turned around and glared at him. He just blew me a kiss. Paul was a douchebag.

My room door was open and I just entered. Jacob was sitting on our floor while Melissa was sitting on her bed, telling her more about the dramas of middle school. I'm glad that I never have to go back to those days.

"So, then Jenny told Drake that I would go with him to the dance, but I didn't even want to. I wanted to go with Steven," Melissa told him animatedly. Jacob listened intensely and I had to stop myself from kicking him. He was stealing my job.

I walked over him and made my way to my make-up bag. Jacob took one look at me and laughed. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would notice the hickey. "What's so funny?" Melissa asked Jacob. After he regained his composure, he responded "Nothing. So tell me more about this Steven guy."

I owed Jacob. If Melissa would've seen my love mark, she probably would've told Amber. She's not very good at secret keeping. I didn't know how well she'd be able to keep the whole, "werewolf" thing under wraps.

I grabbed my make-up bag and took it with me to the bathroom. If Melissa saw me putting make-up on my neck, it'd be a dead giveaway.

I applied the liquid to my neck, and in less than a few seconds the bruise was barely noticeable. I knew for sure that Jacob, Seth, and of course Paul would be able to spot it, but I didn't worry about them. I was only worried about Nate, Melissa, and Amber.

I put the make-up bag back in my room after reapplying some lip gloss and headed back downstairs. I stepped into the kitchen and saw Paul in front of the stove, finishing up dinner. Here I was, determined to cook for Paul, and honestly, he had done most of the work.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him; his back to my front. "Did you dispose of the evidence?" he teased. I nodded against his muscular back. "You mad?" He chuckled. "Nope, I'll just have to be more clever with my placements, that's all," he said. I could almost hear him smirking.

"Amber's coming," he said, backing away from the stove. I raised an eyebrow at him. What was his deal? He maneuvered me, so that I was standing in front of the stove.

"Mmmh! Something smells good in here!" Amber said while rubbing on her obviously pregnant belly. Paul wanted me to get the glory for all of his work. I looked at him and he winked. "It looks like you won't be a terrible cook after all. Mom was worried for nothing. She thought you'd live off of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," she said looking at all of the food. I playfully glared at her. "She can make grilled cheese sandwiches, too," Paul said defending me.

"They're always burnt," Amber commented. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed at me.

"When will everything be done?" she asked. I ushered her away from the stove, afraid that she'd drool in my spaghetti thing. "Ten minutes, tops. You can set the table if you want." She rolled her eyes but grabbed plates and silverware anyway. It felt good to be the one dishing out the orders instead of taking them.

Once Amber disappeared out of the kitchen, Paul wrapped his arms around me. "You owe me," he whispered in my ear. I almost shivered. "W-what do you w-want?" I asked, truly afraid of what he'd say. He shrugged. "I'll think of something. Don't you worry your pretty little head." "You saying that makes me worry," I told him blatantly. He laughed at me.

Ten minutes later, the table was set and the food was ready. Baby Doll and I made the plates, making sure to put an exponential amount of food on the wolves' plates. Thank god I got enough food; they put the expression 'so hungry I could eat a horse' to shame.

I sat down at the table in between Paul and Baby Doll. Amber and Nate were at the ends of the table. I looked around the table to see what was going on. Three wolves and their imprints and all of us were nervous. Amber was going to open Pandora's box of questions and there was nothing we could do to stop it. Blood thirsty vampires; no problem. 23-year-old sister; run for the hills.

"So, Paul, do you have a job?" And so it begins. "Yeah, I work construction on the reservation," he said smoothly. I wondered how many times he's talked to his girlfriends' parents. "Do you plan on going to college?" she asked, automatically. "Yeah, I want to be an architect," he stated. I never knew he wanted to be an architect.

"You like to draw?" Amber asked. He nodded his head. Why didn't he tell me that? "What do you use?" Baby Doll questioned, her eyes dazzling. Baby Doll was in artist mode. Her hatred for Paul was waning. She was so absorbed with art that anyone with the tiniest interest in art would be good in her book.

Paul shrugged. "I've been playing around with charcoal for a little bit," he confessed. Baby Doll's eyes got wide and they started going into their likes and dislikes and tools and stuff. I tuned them out.

"So, what did you get on your last report card?" Amber asked, interrupting Paul and Baby Doll's little spat. Jacob and Seth tried to stifle a laugh but Paul stiffened in his seat. Oh shit. Paul and I never really talked about school. I had no idea what king of student he was, but from Seth's and Jacob's unstoppable laughter, I can assume that he wasn't that great.

"Amber, come on, you're killing the kid," Nate said, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes. "School is important. I just wanted to make sure that he was actually taking it seriously," she argued. "He already said that he wanted to go to college. I'm pretty sure that he knows that he can't get into college with crappy grades. You don't have to grill him so hard," Nate defended. Thank god for Nate.

Amber rolled her eyes but left the schoolwork alone. "So, tell me about your parents." Jacob and Seth stopped their laughing and looked at Paul with sad expressions. I remember asking him about his parents, but he evaded the question. I figured that it was a touchy subject, and I didn't elaborate on it.

"I have no idea where my dad is and my mom is a drug addicted alcoholic," he said emotionlessly. I didn't give Paul a glance. I just continued to glare at Amber. I could tell that Baby Doll was glaring at her, too. She was opening a can of worms.

I knew that her heart was in the right place, but she wasn't doing this the right way. "I'm sorry to hear that Paul," she said honestly. "It's okay," he said, still stuffing his face. I grabbed his hand under the table and he didn't flinch or pull away from me like I thought he would. He only held it tightly.

"Did you see the Seahawks game last night?" Nate asked, completely changing the subject. Paul, Jacob, and Seth were completely wrapped up in the world of sports. Thank god for Nate.

After the extremely awkward bits of the dinner were over, it was really enjoyable. I could tell that Amber and Nate really liked Paul and I could tell that Baby Doll hated him less than she did before.

After dinner, I walked Paul to his car. "Sorry about Amber. She means well, she can just be so-," Paul held up a hand to stop me. "Don't worry about it. She didn't know."

"I didn't either," I commented. "I want to know more stuff about you Paul. I need to know more stuff about your life." Paul gave me a small scowl. "Why?" "Because, I'm part of your life now. Your life is my life," I said, returning his glare. He rolled his eyes.

"Never mind. Don't worry about it Paul. If you want to keep me away from your life, that's your decision," I said, walking towards the door. I didn't want to put up with Paul's bi-polar attitude. It's like, we'll be making progress and the next thing I know, he has completely shut himself off from me.

"Kait, don't go. Look, I know you need to know about my life. I want you to be a part of my life. I just don't really talk about that stuff. The only reason the guys know about it is because of the pack mind," he confessed.

"Come over tomorrow and we can talk about it?" I offered. He nodded his head slowly. "It's a date."

**I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up sooner than this was, I pinky promise. Also, is there some way that I can reply to your reviews? I didn't know if there was, but if there isn't would you guys think I'd be weird if I messaged you guys? I mean, I don't want to act like a creeper or anything. Let me know!**

**Please review! Don't forget to check out Seth's Baby Doll!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Onward to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own a vivid imagination.**

Chapter 10

Today was the day that Paul and I were going to have our heart to heart. I heard his old beat up truck pulling up to the house. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I had no idea how this day was going to go. I was ready for it, though. Nate and Amber were baby shopping in Port Angeles, Baby Doll and Seth were god knows where, and Jacob took Melissa to the skating rink for practice.

I had popcorn popped, enough soda for us both to drown in, and a supply of candy because, I freaking love candy.

I opened the door and ran out to greet Paul. He gave a nervous smile when he saw me and I gave a bright smile in return. He leaned down for a kiss and I gave him one. I closed my eyes and let the kiss take over, but before it could go as far as I wanted it to, he pulled away.

"You okay?" I questioned, unsure of just how afraid of his feelings he really was. He nodded his head solemnly.

I pulled him towards the house and he followed me with no argument. "I popped popcorn!" I stated excitedly. He only smiled down at me. He had an evil glint in his eye. I eyed him skeptically. There was absolutely no telling what Paul could and would do if no one was around to stop him. The memory of his hickey promise came in my mind and I involuntarily reached up to touch the pesky mark. He smirked down at me.

He leaned down and gave me another kiss and I stood up on my tippy toes to receive it. Paul's smell was amazing. He smelled like the forest, rain, and something else entirely. Man. That's what he smelled like. He wrapped his arms around my waist and bit my bottom lip. I gasped and his tongue invaded my mouth.

I moaned and Paul pushed me up against the wall. This wasn't the plan. Whatever this was, was just going to have to stop. I wanted to talk to Paul about his life. It was going to be pretty hard to do that with Paul's tongue down my throat.

I put my hand up on his chest and gave him a small push. He stopped and gave me a bewildered look. "You came here to talk, not do this," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"I don't see why we can't do both," he suggested, leaning in for a kiss. I held up my hand again. "Paul!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine," he grumbled. I smiled in triumph and pulled him towards the living room. Paul plopped down on the couch and immediately started inhaling the popcorn. I sat down next to him and watched in amazement. It didn't even look like he was chewing it.

"We gonna talk or you gonna keep staring at me?" he asked. I shook myself out of my thoughts and smiled at him. "You talk and I'll listen," I suggested. He shrugged. "What do you want to know?" "Do you need help with school?" I asked. I wanted to work my way up to the heavy stuff. School seemed easy enough to start with.

He shook his head. "I barely have time for school, now. With all of the patrolling and all of the vampires, I haven't been able to go to school. When I do go, I'm so far behind and lost that there's no way that I could catch up," he explained. "Add to the fact that I'm dyslexic, it's pointless."

Paul was dyslexic? That sucked majorly. I learned how to read before I turned three and I was reading Harry Potter books when I was five. I couldn't fathom a world where I was unable to read.

I gave him a sad look, knowing that he was probably going to be mad at me, thinking that I was pitying him. I couldn't help it. My face had a mind of its own. Paul looked annoyed like I thought he would.

"I'm dyslexic, not stupid," he said vehemently. "I wasn't implying that," I replied not missing a beat. "I still want to help you. I wanted to help you before I knew that you were dyslexic. Don't be so guarded." He rolled his eyes at me. "I told you; there isn't enough time for that," Paul argued. I shook my head. This was so non-negotiable it wasn't even funny. Amber was right. School was extremely important. I didn't want him to mess his life up because he doesn't have "time"; especially if I know for a fact that I could help him with his grades.

"We'll make time." I was confident about this. I wasn't going to let Paul weasel his way out of this. Paul opened his mouth to argue but I put a finger to his lips. "We're going to do this, Paul," I was being very sure of myself. My perfect GPA was to blame for that.

He moved me finger away from his lip and held my hand in his. "What's in it for me?" I raised an eyebrow. What did he mean 'what was in it for me'? "Um, graduation?" I guessed. He shook his head and pulled my body closer to his. "I want something else," he said blatantly.

"W-what did you want?" I asked, knowing that I would hate the answer. He pulled me on top of him so that I was straddling him. My face started heating up. Was this guy ever not thinking about sex?

"I'm sure that you and I could think of something," he leaned in for a kiss. I gave him a small peck on the lips and quickly pulled away. He growled and pulled me back to him. He wrapped his hand in my hair and kept me against him. His lips were molding against mine and I quickly drowned in the kiss. Before I knew it, one of his hands were up my shirt and the other was grabbing my butt.

"Paul, you came here to talk," I reminded him, breathless. "Okay, then let's talk," he said in between kisses. He started making his way to my neck. Oh no! Not that again. He wasn't going to be leaving me a hickey. Not this time.

"Tell me about your parents," I whispered. I knew he heard me, because the minute I said the words, he abruptly stopped his kissing. He only held me against him. I could hear my breathing evening out.

"You really know how to kill a mood. You know that?" I shrugged and gave him a kiss on the forehead. I moved off of his lap and back onto the couch. "I don't really have any more else to say. I already said everything important about my parents at dinner last night," he said, glaring at the floor.

"You don't know your father?" I asked, genuinely curious. He gave a dark chuckle. "Yeah, I know the mother fucker. I wish I didn't." I cringed at hearing Paul cursed. I was getting used to it, but it still freaked me out sometimes. "Why not?" I loved my dad. I'm pretty sure that Paul's father and my father were two completely different people entirely. I just couldn't understand how anyone could hate their own dad so much.

"He was abusive. He beat the shit out of my mom since before I was born. She left when I was 2-years-old. She left and he needed a new punching bag. That's where I come in," he said emotionlessly. "She came back, maybe a few weeks ago. Now, she's a drug addict and an alcoholic. She's always high and or drunk. It all depends on what time of day it is, really," he ended. I could feel my eyes watering up. I had no idea that this was Paul's life.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" I asked. I was sure that if Amber knew about Paul's dilemma, she would allow him to stay with us. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked at me. "Are you offering?" I shrugged. I didn't like the look on his face, but I could deal with it.

He gave me a deep chuckle. "No, I stay on my own," he stated proudly. Oh gosh. Paul in a house by himself. I didn't know how I felt about that. Was he eating right? Did he get enough sleep? Were the other women flocking in every night?

"How come you've never invited me over?" I asked him, feeling slightly jealous of the thought that other women have been to Paul's house. He shrugged."Well, for starters, it's relatively new. Besides, you never asked to come over," he answered nonchalantly. "Well, I didn't know that you had a house of your own," I answered shyly. Paul laughed at me. "I didn't think you'd be all that comfortable with being in my house alone with me," Paul stated, moving me back to his lap so that I was straddling him.

"We're alone right now," leave it to me to be Mrs. Obvious. Paul gave me my favorite smirk and started kissing my neck. "That we are," he said while his hands rummaged up my top. What was with Paul and not giving me what I wanted? He wasn't going to get what he wanted until I got what I wanted. I wanted to know Paul inside and out. Paul wanted to know my insides and outs too, just in a different way.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked, trying to get more information out of him. "Black," he replied quickly, lips moving lower. "Black isn't a color," I tried to avert his attention. It wasn't working. "My favorite color is purple," I whispered, losing my voice. Damn Paul.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. I tried to cover myself with my hands and arms but he just moved them out of his way. What was Paul planning on doing?

He started leaving soft bites on the side of my neck. I had to fight to keep my thoughts in order. It was like, whenever Paul's mouth came into contact with any part of my body, I'd lose my sense. "I used to watch the Power Puff Girls," I stated randomly. "That's nice," he replied, moving towards my collarbone.

"One time, I went horseback riding, and I fell off." Don't ask me what I was thinking when I said that. Nothing that came out of my mouth made any sense. "That's interesting," Paul said, not sounding interested at all. He just laid me down on the sofa and hovered over me.

"I still play with legos when no one is around," I mumbled, my eyes never leaving Paul's. "Me too," he confessed before moving towards my breasts. I could feel myself starting to panic. How far was Paul trying to go? Sure, we'd been together for a few weeks, but I didn't want him like this. I didn't even know what to label our relationship. Did we even have a relationship? I didn't want to be one of Paul's whores.

Before I could open my mouth to protest at being treated like a slut, he lifted off of me. "There; I like this hickey better anyway," he stated proudly. I looked down to see a purplish bruise forming on my boob where it was spilling over my bra. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed his chest to let him know that I wanted him to get completely off of me.

"Fine, you got your hickey, now I'm putting my shirt back on," I told him, still trying to catch my breath. He gave me a small pout. "You don't have to put your shirt on," he told me desperately. "I like it when you're shirtless."

Rolling my eyes, I pulled my shirt over my head. Paul had a one track mind. I should've known better than to have this "talk" with him. I try to get to know Paul on a more personal level and Paul isn't satisfied. He has to get way too personal.

I sat down on the sofa and cut on the television. I made sure to sit as far away from Paul as physically possible. I didn't want him to think that I was okay with him being so touchy. I wasn't that kind of girl. I didn't want him to think that it would be okay.

To be honest, I was probably more upset with myself. I had let my hormones get the best of me. I know that we didn't have sex, in fact, we were nowhere near it, but I still felt guilty about the whole thing. I'd been in relationships that were based completely off of touch and those always ended badly for me. Secondly, I had planned this day for openness and emotions and Paul had completely ruined the entire plan. I should've known that openness and emotions weren't really Paul's things.

"Why are you sitting so far away?" Paul asked, pulling me closer to him. "Did you come over here so you could try and… I don't know… screw around?" I asked him, not sure how to word my question. Paul raised an eyebrow at me. "You call that screwing around?" he asked before laughing at me. I wanted to punch him in the face. I would've if I didn't remember how much it had hurt before.

"I'm freaking serious, Paul! I'm not one of your whores! I'm not going to put up with this. I want us to be…" I couldn't finish my statement. I didn't know what I wanted us to be. Did I want to be Paul's girlfriend? "What do you want us to be?" Paul asked all traces of his laughter gone.

I shrugged my shoulders. I liked Paul. That was obvious. My feelings for him were getting stronger each time we were together. However, Paul had a past. A past filled with bras and panties and girls. Was I ready to deal with that? Would I be able to deal with that?

Paul caressed my face with his hand, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. His eyes were completely locked on mine.

"Kaitlyn, you need to tell me what you want us to be. I'll be whatever you want us to be," he told me, his gaze intense. I didn't answer. I only leaned into him and pressed my lips against his. It was the most gentle kiss that Paul and I had ever shared. Probably because he was letting me dictate it.

His lips molded against mine and I licked his bottom lip. I could feel him smirking against me but he let me have my way. He opened his mouth and let my tongue venture about like an explorer. I couldn't help but feel a little bit smug about the whole thing. I was making Paul my bitch… at least a little.

I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and sat on Paul's lap straddling him. So much for not being so touchy.

Paul ran his hands up my shirt, memorizing and feeling all of the skin that he could get his paws on. It went from a gentle kiss to a fiery kiss in seconds.

Paul was yanking my shirt over my head again and tossing it somewhere in the room. "Tell me what you want us to be," Paul said his voice huskier than usual. "I want you to be mine," I told him in between kisses. "Only mine. And I'll be only yours."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Paul said before completely throwing himself into the kiss. I was no longer the ring leader in this. Paul was demanding and dominant and I freaking loved it. Teeth were clashing and lips were being bitten and I couldn't care less. However, I knew what direction we were heading. I wasn't ready for this.

"Paul, we need to stop. I'm not ready for where this is heading," I told him, my breath still ragged and my face flushed. Paul was breathing just as heavily, but I'm sure it wasn't from lack of oxygen.

"Okay, you're right," he said letting me get off of his lap. I searched around the living room for my shirt and found it behind the television. I yanked it over my head for the third time today and sat down next to Paul. "Sorry," I apologized. I felt like such a tease.

"Sorry for what? Being a virgin and not wanting to fuck? Ha! You're funny," he said throwing popcorn at me. "Nothing to be sorry over. You're not ready. It's not a never; it's a not now," he said before throwing more popcorn at me. I grabbed a handful of chips and threw them at him. He caught most of them in his mouth. Fat Ass.

I scooted closer into Paul's side and soaked up his body heat. He was so freaking warm. My own personal little sun. "What the hell are we watching?" Paul asked, reaching for the remote. "Sweet Home Alabama," I told him. It was one of my favorite movies. What was wrong with it?

"Lame," he confessed before turning to Man vs. Wild. "This show is stupid, Paul," I said reaching for the remote control. He held it out of my reach and stuck his tongue out at me. "Too bad. The TV is staying on this channel," he said playfully glaring at me.

"Don't force me to watch this," I begged, laying the puppy dog eyes on pretty thick. Paul gave me a glance and leaned towards me. "I'm sure you can think of other ways to capture my attention," Paul whispered huskily.

I gave him a blank stare and stood up. "I'm going upstairs to my room," I told him before moving towards the exit of the living room. He grabbed my hand quickly and pulled me to his chest. "I'll change the channel," he said before placing a kiss on my cheek. He was laughing again. I liked the sound of Paul's laugh.

"I win," I said victoriously as I snatched the remote from Paul's grasp. "Since you were being so difficult about Sweet Home Alabama, I'm turning the channel to 1 Girl 5 Gays." "That doesn't sound like something I would like," Paul said obviously disgusted. "Why not?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"I think me not being a girl or gay would have something do with that," Paul said glaring at the TV. It was really funny watching Paul watch the show. I'm glad he put up with it for the 5 minutes that it had been on without flipping his lid.

By the sixth minute, Paul grabbed the remote control again. "You are trying to get my man card revoked aren't you? I don't give a shit about Madonna or what color pants that guy is wearing. I am this close from killing myself," he said before turning the TV off. "We can't compromise, this is better," he said with finality. I laughed at Paul's outburst. Paul only glared at my obvious enjoyment of his discomfort.

"It's not funny. I have no idea why the hell you'd make me watch that. My dick just died." I rolled my eyes at him. "You're being overdramatic," I told him, still laughing.

"You think it's funny?" he asked, an evil glint in his eyes. My laughing abruptly stopped and I tried to run away. I didn't know what he was planning on doing but I didn't want to stay around to find out. Before I could take two steps, his arms were around my waist. His fingers were tickling my sides and I started snorting. Paul started laughing at my snorts and continued tickling me.

He moved me back to the couch and continued his tickling. "Stop it," I begged, trying to fight him off. "Say Uncle," he ordered. "Uncle, Aunt, Cousin, Great-Grandma," I blabbered out random relatives, hoping he'd stop torturing me.

"Who's the sexiest man on the planet?" he taunted. "You!" I screamed, still laughing. "Tell me that you love me," he nearly whispered after stopping his fingers. "I love you," I whispered back immediately. Not hesitating for a second. "I know you do," he smiled brightly. I gave him a small glare. "Don't say it back or anything. It's fine." He laughed before kissing me again.

"You already know that I love you. I already told you that," I remember him saying that, I just didn't believe him. It couldn't have happened so quickly. Now, here I was, a few weeks later saying the same damn thing. Here I thought I was smarter than those love sick teenage girls. I was just as hopeless and naïve as they were. Especially considering that a good number of those love sick teenage girls had been in Paul's bed.

I cringed at the thought of it all. I didn't want Paul's past to get in the way of our present. I didn't want whatever we were to fail because he wasn't such a good kid. I would just pretend like it never happened. Anyone before me didn't matter.

"Jacob and Melissa are close by. I can hear the rabbit coming down the street," he told me before getting off of me. I scrambled around and picked up the chips and popcorn that Paul and I had thrown around. I arranged the pillows in the correct order and made sure that my hickey wasn't visible with my shirt on.

By the time Jacob and Melissa entered the house, Paul and I looked totally innocent. Melissa plopped down on the sofa and changed the channel. I didn't care. It's not like we were watching anything anyway. Jacob didn't look as convinced. He shared a mind with Paul so I'm pretty sure he knew that Paul wouldn't be over my house alone without stirring some improperness up.

"What did you guys do today?" I asked Melissa. Her eyes lit up as she repeated to me what happened at the rink. She had apparently done a trick that she'd never been able to do before that. I noticed how Jacob hung on to her every word. He was actually there with her at the rink. He saw it firsthand. He didn't have to look so interested in her story telling.

Melissa turned the channel to the Hangover. I wasn't going to question why Melissa, my younger sister, was watching this R rated movie, but I did have a few questions tumbling around my head.

We watched it and it was pretty funny. There was a lot of cursing and I wasn't so comfortable with that, but whatever.

Melissa and Nate came shortly after and Melissa was nearly jumping up and down for joy. I raised an eyebrow at her. I don't think jumping jacks were suggested for pregnant women. She only passed me the ultrasound picture. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. He was getting so big. I loved him so much already.

"What is it? I want to see it," Melissa said, snatching the picture out of my hand. She stared at it for a little while. "His head is big," she commented blatantly. Paul and Jacob laughed and Nate tried to stifle his laughing.

"Like his aunt," Amber commented, still smiling. "I hope you're talking about Kaitlyn," she retorted. "Hey, don't bring me into this! Samantha's the big head!" "Who has a big head?" Baby Doll asked, rounding the corner with Seth in tow. "The baby has a big head," Nate stated.

She grabbed the photo from Melissa and stared at it for a few seconds before leaving the living room. She came back seconds later. "I put it on the fridge," she stated before plopping down on the floor next to Seth who had sat down during everyone picking on each other.

Three wolves, their imprints, and two people that had no idea that they were living in a world of dungeons and dragons, sitting around and watching the Hangover. Today wasn't so bad.

**Sorry that it's been a reeeeeally long time since I've updated. I haven't really had much motivation or time. However, I hope this is good. I promise to do better with my updates. Don't hit me. **

**In celebration of this 10****th**** chapter, I'm going to start on my next story. Jacob's Figure Skater. It will be Jacob and Melissa. Stay tuned folks!**

**Review Please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Onward to the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own a vivid imagination.**

Chapter 11

I was sitting in the passenger's seat of Paul's beat up pickup truck. He was glaring through the windshield and I was glaring outside of the passenger's seat. We just stared, making sure not to acknowledge each other's presence. It would've been a lot easier if Paul's car radio worked.

"I don't like you hanging around Daniel," Paul said out of the blue. I rolled my eyes at him.

Paul had just picked me up from Ballet practice in Port Angeles and now he was being all overprotective and possessive because he, for some odd reason, thinks that Daniel, my dance partner, is in love with me.

"Daniel's a great guy. I don't understand why you're being so grouchy about all of this. Honestly, you're overreacting," I explained. I saw Paul's grip on the steering wheel tighten and a short shiver go through his body. He really needed to calm down. Paul and I were on our way to a restaurant and he was going to ruin our date with his stupid stupidity.

"So, he touches you and looks at you like that and I'm just supposed to be okay with that? The fucker is lucky that I didn't fucking break his legs. Problem solved! No more groping dance partner," Paul's body was vibrating now. I knew that I probably should've shut up. However, Paul was wrong. I wasn't going to sit by and let him think that he was right and that it was okay to threaten my dance partner's life.

"We were rehearsing! The groping is something you're confusing for lifting and he hardly looks at me any differently than he looks at you," I argued. Paul gave me a glance and continued glaring.

"He wants to fuck you," He proclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "How can you tell?" I asked him angrily. He was being stupid.

"If you weren't stringing him along, then maybe he'd get the hint! Or is that what you want? You want him to fuck you? Is that the kind of guys that you're in to? Dancers in leotards and shit?" he taunted. My vision started getting blurry. What the heck was Paul's problem?

"Stop the car!" I yelled at him. Paul turned towards me, his expression livid and confused. "What? No. Why?"

I put my hand on the door handle. "So help me god, if you don't stop this car Paul Lahote, I'm jumping out of it while it's still in motion!" I threatened. He abruptly stepped on the brakes and the minute we were stopped, I was jumping out.

I made my way towards the nearby forest, completely ignoring Paul's calls.

What kind of girl did Paul think that I was? I hated when he jumped to conclusions like that. It's like, he thought that I was screwing around. I tell him I love him and he goes all Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde on me. He was so confusing and frustrating.

The tears that had been in my eyes were now overflowing. Paul could be such a douche sometimes. I wiped my eyes furiously. I had no idea where I was, but I didn't care. As long as Paul wasn't there, then I'd be fine.

When I got tired of walking, I sat against a tree and continued crying. Stupid Paul. Whoever set this whole imprint thing was a cruel being. Paul was mean and hot tempered. How on Earth could I be paired up with that?

I pulled my knees up to my chin and laid my arms over my knee caps. I buried my face in my arms and let the tears flow freely. Paul had really hurt my feelings.

A few minutes later, or at least it felt like minutes, I heard a small whine. I looked through my sore and teary eyes to see a giant wolf lying in front of me. His paws were crossed and his massive head was lying on top of them. Paul.

I stood up and walked away from him. I have to admit, Paul was a cute wolf, but still, that didn't change what he said to me when he was a human.

Paul stood up and nudged my shoulder with his nose. I looked at him to see him giving me the puppy dog look. This was not fair.

"That's not going to work Paul! You said some really hurtful things," I whispered. I knew he heard me though. He rubbed his nose against my cheek and I could feel myself giving in.

I turned to him and hugged him. He buried his nose in my hair and sniffed me. It was still pretty weird how he always did that, but I chose to over look it.

"Are you going to change back so you can apologize properly?" I asked him. He stuck his tongue out and gave my face a huge lick. "Ew, what the hell Paul? That's gross! Change back so I can kick your ass!" He ran off to the bushes and came back wearing his jeans. He was still shirtless though

I smacked his chest but he ignored me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Nope, not good enough. You're an asshole," I said looking up at him. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. "Forgive me?" he offered. I shook my head. "I hate you. I don't want you anywhere near me. Get out of my sight," I mumbled before I pushed myself on my tippy toes and deepened the kiss.

He pushed me up against a tree and ran his hand through my hair. I bit his lip and he growled. I smiled in satisfaction that I could do that to him. He attacked my neck with kisses and bites. I moaned and ran my hands up his chest. "Paul," I warned. He wasn't listening.

Paul yanked my shirt over my head and continued his kissing. Thank god we were so deep in the forest. There wouldn't be any onlookers.

It was cold out and I could feel my nipples hardening. Paul put his hand to my bra covered breast and started kneading them like they were dough. I moaned again and tried my best to keep my eyes from rolling into the back of my head. Going from freezing cold to scorching hot in seconds was amazing.

Paul lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands were roaming again and everywhere his palms touched, it felt like my skin was on fire. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to tease and play around. I wanted him, in every way possible.

"P-Paul, p-please! I ca-can't take any-anymore," I begged him. He growled and moved away from me, letting me fall on the forest floor. "Ow! What the hell, Paul?" Did I do something wrong? I pulled a pine cone from under my butt and threw it in a random direction.

Paul was walking away from me, pacing, running his hands through his short hair angrily. He was frustrated. Did he not want me? I mean, I could feel his erection earlier, so I figured that he was into it as much as I was. What did I do wrong?

I started thinking about all of his other, ahem, conquests. Paul had a reputation and it definitely wasn't stopping before anything happened. He was known for womanizing. What was so wrong with me, that he could have sex with half of the girls in LaPush and a good portion of girls in Forks, but couldn't fathom the idea of having sex with me?

I bit my lip, trying to force the tears away. I've never felt so rejected before. I reached for my shirt and put shirt on. I was frustrated sexually, but I was also frustrated with me. I was such a pervert. I was actually about to shed tears because Paul didn't want to have sex with me. Was I that vain? That only made me sadder and made me want to cry more.

I started sniffling, trying to stop myself from shedding tears. I looked up to see Paul still pacing. I stood up and started walking in the direction of what I thought his truck was in. I was super bad at directions. For all I knew, I could've been walking around in circles this entire time.

Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair. "Why not?" I whispered, knowing he'd hear me.

"I'm not going to take your virginity from you in the middle of the forest," he said blatantly. "I almost did though. I swear, I almost fucking did. That's not how your first time should be though. It should be a whole lot better than trees and sticks and shit," Paul whispered in my ear.

"So, you still want to? I mean, you don't not want to?" I asked him. He gave a short laugh. "You think I don't want you?" He acted as if the idea was preposterous. I mean could you blame me? What was I supposed to think?

"Kaitlyn, I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. You have no fucking idea how badly I want you. I just can't act on that right now. It's not about me; it's all about you. Don't ever think that I don't want you," he said turning me around. He lifted my face with his finger under my chin. I blushed and let him kiss me. It was nice to know that Paul thought of me in that way; especially since I thought of him that way.

"Let's go. You still want to go to the restaurant?" I asked him. He gave me a confused look. "Right, why did I even ask?" He smiled at me. This guy was always hungry.

He led me out of the forest. It felt like it took much more time getting in the middle of the forest than it did getting out. Then again, Paul always knew his way around trees. He spent most of his time running through the forest anyway.

When we got to the restaurant, I leaned over and gave Paul a kiss on the cheek. "Daniel's gay." He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm serious. Daniel is gay. He's been out of the closet since he was like six. Ha! He has a crush on you, you know," I told him as we walked in the dining area.

Paul sat down next to me instead of across from me like most couples. "I feel better when I'm closer to you," I told him quietly. He smiled down at me. "I know you do," he said back. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I thought for sure that Daniel liked you," Paul still didn't believe that Daniel was gay. I rolled my eyes at him. "I mean, I figured because he's a ballerina, but the way he looked at you, I just thought that-" I shook my head. "He's, ahem, "strictly dickly"."

Paul started laughing. "Not every male ballerina is gay, Paul. Just so you know." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay, sure, I believe you." He obviously didn't.

"Hello, my name is Cindy, and I'll be your server," a bleach blonde girl said standing at our table. She gave me a funny look and then looked and Paul and her eyes never left him.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Paul looked at me, waiting for my answer, but Cindy never did. "Water, please." She wrote it down on her little notepad and her eyes returned to Paul. "I'll take a coke," he stated. She gave him her biggest smile and walked away, swinging her hips. I glared at her back. What the hell?

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, sensing my change in demeanor. "Hello, my name is Cindy, and I'm going to eye rape your boyfriend right in front of you," I said in a high pitched voice. Paul laughed at me. "Are you jealous?" he teased. I shook my head. "Of what? Bleach blonde bimbo? Nope." Paul didn't believe me.

He kissed me on the lips. "You really don't have to worry about anything," he whispered. "She's going to spit in my food, isn't she?" I asked, genuinely. He laughed at me again. "I'll tell you if she does." I saw Cindy coming towards us and I kissed Paul again, staking my claim. He was mine, so she needed to back off. Paul smirked in the kiss, probably guessing what I was doing.

"You're jealous," he smiled triumphantly. I rolled my eyes but smiled back at him. "Maybe a little."

She placed our glasses down on the table and took our orders. She wasn't quite as friendly as she used to be. She rolled her eyes a lot and smacked really loudly on her gum. Guess I wasn't the only person who was a little jealous.

We talked and kissed and tried to keep our touches PG rated. Paul would nip at my ears and I would try to keep my hands above his waist. If Paul didn't want me to lose my virginity in the forest, I knew he wouldn't want me to lose it in a restaurant with so many people.

When the food got here, we both ate, but our hands were still touching each other. I hated and loved how Paul could make me feel this way.

"Are you ready to leave?" Paul asked me, his voice shallow. "Yes," I whispered. He called Cindy over and asked for the check. He quickly paid and gave her a tip and pulled me out of the restaurant.

He pushed me up against the side of his truck and ran his hands up my shirt. His lips attacked mine and I tried my best to keep up with him.

"We have to stop," I warned him. He pulled away from me but his eyes were still hungry and his breathing was still heavy. "Yeah," he agreed. He opened my door for me and I jumped in the truck. Paul ran around to his side of the truck. I smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Paul kept his eyes on the road as he hurried back to Forks to drop me off. Paul wasn't looking at me and I wasn't saying anything. I was too busy trying to ignore this pressure that I was feeling between my legs. I rubbed my legs together and I could feel my panties dampening.

I looked at Paul and saw his grip on the steering wheel tighten. He was taking deep breaths again. He looked over at me with wild eyes and pulled over to the side of the road.

"What's wrong, Paul?" I asked him. He grabbed me and pulled me over to him. I sat on his lap and straddled him. "I can fucking smell you, Kaitlyn," he said in a husky voice. He buried his face in my neck and kept inhaling. "You smell so good. I don't know what I'm going to do, I just hope you forgive me for it," he said before ripping my shirt and bra down the middle. I gasped at the rush of cold air and sighed at the feeling of Paul's mouth on my nipples.

"I forgive you," I whispered, my head falling back. I buried my fingers in his hair and kept his mouth on my breasts. I started moving my body against his, feeling his erection pressing into my center. I heard him growl but I didn't stop. I wanted this.

Paul lifted me by my hips and pulled my practice shorts away from my body. I moved Paul's mouth away from my breasts and molded my lips against his. His tongue darted in my mouth and I moaned. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. I was such a prude and here I was about to have sex with Paul.

I felt Paul's hand darted in my panties and I felt him rub his finger against my clitoris. My body jerked forward and I moaned really loudly. I moved wantonly against his fingers and allowed my body to just feel. I'd deal with the consequences later.

Paul lifted me a little higher and I could feel his finger enter me slowly. I had tried to pleasure myself before, but my fingers weren't big enough. Paul's fingers were much bigger than mine and I could feel every bit of it. I bit back a moan and reached for Paul's pants. He paused for a brief moment and helped me unbuckle his pants.

I reached in and grabbed his throbbing member. I looked down to see him and I had to say that it made sense why the guy had chicks falling all over him. He was well endowed.

I wrapped my hand around it and watched as Paul's eyes closed slowly but his finger pistoned away at my insides.

Feeling a little self conscious I asked Paul if I was doing it right. He nodded his head furiously and added another finger to my core. I moaned again and started moving myself in rhythm with his hand. Paul's eyes opened and they were clouded with lust. Seeing Paul like this had to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

Paul wrapped his hand around mine and set it at a different pace. He matched our hands so that they were moving simultaneously; his fingers inside of me and me giving him a hand job.

I could feel myself getting closer to the edge and I started moaning and gasping uncontrollably. "Paul, I'm so close. Please!" I don't know what I was begging for, but I kept saying "please" as if it were a mantra. Paul moved his lips to my neck and sucked and bit at the skin there.

His thumb pressed up against my clitoris and I saw white. I screamed Paul's name at the top of my lungs and I felt Paul shudder. My hands were covered in Paul's essence and his were covered in mine. I let my head fall against his shoulder, trying to control my breathing. "I love you," I whispered. He only chuckled and reached for the glove compartment, pulling out napkins.

He gave them to me so I could wipe my hands. I gave one to him so he could do the same but he was already licking his fingers. My jaw dropped. I had to correct myself; seeing Paul like THIS had to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

After I got the feeling back in my toes, I moved back to the passenger's seat. Paul zipped himself up and handed me my shorts. "Crap! You tore my shirt and bra in half. How am I going to walk back in my house?" I asked him. "Fuck!" he swore. "We can stop by Sam's and see if Emily will lend you something. You're about her size."

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull. Emily would know what we did. Sam would know what we did. The pack would know what we did.

"You okay?" Paul asked, resting his hand on my knee. "They're all going to know, aren't they?" He shrugged. "Maybe. I'll try not to think about it if I'm phased. They won't know unless they sniff around my truck. Your scent is all over the place. Sam will probably know because I smell a lot like you and you smell like me. Well, Sam and any other wolf that's there." I could feel my cheeks redden.

"Are you embarrassed?" Paul teased. "Shut up! I've never done anything like that before," I complained. Paul laughed. "Don't worry about it. I promise, no one will say anything. Besides, why should you care? That was fucking awesome!" I rolled my eyes. "I don't want them thinking that I'm a whore or something," I confessed. Paul laughed harder. "You? A whore?" Paul started the truck and kept driving, his laughter filling the truck.

"No one is ever going to think you're a whore. Believe me," Paul chuckled. I really hope not. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if someone did.

Shortly after, we pulled up to Sam's house. "Wait here, I'll go ask Emily for a shirt," he said, running out of the truck and up to the door. Paul had given me his shirt to put on and he just walked around shirtless. If only I could walk around shirtless and people not stare at me. I wouldn't be in this problem.

Paul peeped his head out of the door and motioned for me to come in. I nodded slowly and got out of the truck and entered Sam's house. It felt awkward being here. I still wasn't comfortable with Emily. I just couldn't let the memory of a heartbroken Leah be erased.

Emily had a bright smile on her face as she handed me her shirt. I gave her a small smile in return and quickly ran to the bathroom to change.

When I walked out, Sam and Paul were talking in hushed voices. I could feel my face turn a darker shade of red. Sam knew. My life sucked so much right now.

Emily looked like she wanted to talk to me about something, but she kept biting her lip. "Are you okay, Emily?" I asked purely out of politeness. I didn't really care if she was or wasn't.

"I was wondering if you'd want to come over some time. I mean, to talk and stuff. I feel like there's a lot of tension between us and I just wanted to clear the air," she said above a whisper.

I looked over to see Sam and Paul looking at us. I took a deep breath and looked back at Emily. "Leah's my best friend, Emily. I know the pull of the imprint, believe me. I completely understand you. I hate the tension between us, but if you really want to ease it, you've got to talk to Leah," I told her honestly.

She looked at me with unshed tears. Great, now I felt like crap. "I've tried. Believe me! I don't know what else I can do. Every time I try to talk to her she ignores me or yells at me," Emily said wiping her eyes.

I gave her a sympathetic look. Yeah, that sounded like Leah, but could you really blame her?

"The next time that you want to do it, I'll be there. You guys were so close, I hate to see it end this way, you know? I'll help. I just, I make no promises. Leah is still really hurt by all of this." Emily nodded her head. "Just tell me when and we'll set something up," I told her before she gave me a hug.

Unlike my crabby twin sister, I loved hugs. I gave Emily a hug back and a smile. She wasn't so bad. She was forced into this too. I hope that Leah would understand that. I hope me not helping her make amends with Emily would backfire and cause our friendship to end.

Paul and I left Sam's house and he dropped me off home. "You okay?" he asked me once he parked outside of my house. "Yeah, why?" He shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't want you to regret what we did," he confessed. I smiled at him.

"Geez, you're so insecure. Today was awesome despite the whole ballet and restaurant thing. No complaints from me," I told him before I kissed him on the cheek.

"Call me later?" I asked. "I have patrol in like twenty minutes. I'll text you when I make it home, though." I smiled at him and gave him another kiss. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you, too" he said before placing his lips on mine.

I got out of the truck and unlocked my front door. I waved at Paul as he drove off. I smiled to myself. Yeah, today was a good day, but now I was sticky. It was definitely shower time.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I must suggest that you read my other stories; Seth's Baby Doll, Embry's Oak, and Jacob's Figure Skater. **

**Also, please review. I haven't given a lemon yet, but there will be some in the near future. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Onward to the Next Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own a vivid imagination.**

Chapter 12

I placed my phone to my ear. I waited patiently for her to answer her phone. I knew that this was a long shot, but I promised that I'd try my best and that was what I was going to do.

_**Hello?**_

_Hi, Leah! _

_**Hey, Kaitlyn! What's up?**_

_Are you busy?_

_**No, not really. I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out, actually. I don't have to patrol until 6.**_

I took a silent sigh of relief. That gave me six hours of convincing. I hoped that that would be long enough.

_Good! Um, can I come over? I have to talk to you about something._

_**Sure. Bring popcorn with you. We can watch a movie or something.**_

_For sure! I'll be over in a bit._

_**Bye.**_

_Bye._

With that, I hung up. I got ready quickly and mentally prepared myself for what I was about to do. I was going to try and convince Leah to rekindle her friendship with Emily. This was an impossible mission, but I signed up for it anyway. Emily asked me to do it and she started crying after. How could I say no?

I walked downstairs and found Samantha and Seth cuddling on the couch. To be honest, I was kind of jealous of Baby Doll. Her and Seth were intimate. I mean, they were having sex. Every time that I wanted to, it seemed like Paul would back out. Mutual masturbation was as far as we had gone.

"Samantha, have I ever told you how much I loved you?" I asked, laying the puppy dog look on pretty thick. "Whatever you want, the answer is no," she stated blatantly. I rolled my eyes at her. I didn't want to take this mission on alone. I looked over at Seth. Leah was his older sister. The least he could do was offer advice.

"Seth, have you been working out lately?" I asked, sitting on the other side of him and squeezing his bicep. "Well, I have actually," he began, completely feeding into this whole thing. "I need your help, since your stupid girlfriend won't even help out her own sister," I told him, shooting a glare at Baby Doll. She flipped me off but snuggled into Seth's side.

"What do you need help with?" Seth asked me. I smiled brightly at him. "I need your help to help Leah." He raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Leah?" "She lost her favorite cousin and I want to help her get her back." Seth started laughing at me. "Good luck with that, Kaitlyn. I wish there was something that I could do, but believe me when I say that I've tried everything."

I told Seth and Baby Doll about my night at Emily's and her asking me for help. I, of course, omitted everything about me needing a new shirt because Paul went all caveman on me. However, from the smirk Seth was giving me, I can only imagine that he knew anyway. Damn Pack mind.

"Leah's really stubborn," Seth stated. "I know that. I still want to try and help out," I told him honestly. "She'll probably lash out at you," Seth warned. I shrugged. "Willing to take that chance." Seth gave me a small smile. "Well, hopefully she listens to you." I nodded my head. I hoped she did, too.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a box of popcorn. Leah may be a girl, but she still ate like a wolf. One little bag of popcorn wouldn't be enough for her. After saying my goodbyes to Seth and Baby Doll, I started towards LaPush.

When I pulled up to the house, Leah was already standing in the doorway. I held the box of popcorn out of the window. "I brought the goods," I yelled, hopping out of the car. "Good, because you weren't coming in this house without them," Leah stated, a bright smile on her face. I rolled my eyes at her.

I walked in her house and she grabbed the box from my hands, no doubt already planning on popping them. I sat down in the Clearwater living room and watched the TV. I rolled my eyes. Leah was watching Jerry Springer.

"Leah? Why are you watching this garbage?" I asked her. "It makes me feel better about my life," she yelled from the kitchen. I laughed and grabbed the remote. I wasn't going to watch this stuff. I'd rather the TV be off. I guess that was how Paul felt when I made him watch 1 girl 5 gays.

I turned the TV to Pineapple Express. It was the perfect movie for Leah. It was funny and it had nothing to do with romance. Leah wasn't ready for that type of stuff.

Leah came in the living room with a bowl of popped popcorn and sat down next to me. I dug my hand in the bowl and pulled out a handful of the buttery goodness. "I love Pineapple Express!" Leah said excitedly. Jackpot.

We watched the movie laughing at all of the funny parts and commenting on how hot James Franco was as a pothead. After the movie went off, Leah turned her attention to me. Crap.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" she asked, standing up with the empty bowl of popcorn. She was going to refill it. I followed behind her. I didn't know how to start the conversation off. I knew what I needed to say, but I needed to know how to say it without Leah ripping my throat out.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" she teased. I shook my head. I took a deep breath and released it. "Why don't you try talking to Emily?" I asked quietly. I knew she heard me, but she didn't respond. She only kept her eyes on the microwave and the bag of popcorn that was spinning around in it.

After a few seconds, she actually spoke again. "Did Seth put you up to this?" she asked. I shook my head. "Emily did." Her eyes snapped to mine, her look feral. "So, if princess fucking Emily wants me to be her friend again, I'm just supposed to?" I shook my head. "You're not supposed to do anything," I spoke softly.

"That's what it feels like. For fucks sakes, everyone acts as if I'm the one torturing Sam and Emily. They broke me, I didn't do anything to them," she said, her voice quiet but powerful. I could see small tremors going up her arms.

"Leah, I was there remember. I remember how hurt you were. We cried together, remember?" I asked her. I put a hand to her arm and her eyes shot to mine. "Then you understand why I can't talk to her. I have to talk to Sam. He's my fucking alpha. I don't have a choice. I share a mind with that asshole. I can, however, avoid Emily."

"That's the reason why I'm suggesting that you talk to Emily." I whispered. "Why? So she could do something else to ruin my life?" Leah screamed. She turned towards me and she was vibrating uncontrollably. I had to get out of there. Leah was going to explode.

"Well, fuck you and your opinions. Emily is shit and so is Sam! I'm not making amends with that two faced lying back stabbing bitch! You're supposed to be on my side. You're just like the rest of them! When Emily says jump, you all say 'How High?'! Well that's bullshit!"

I put my hands up, trying to calm her down. "Leah, calm down," I told her. It was too late. "Don't tell me what the fuck to do!" she screamed before she phased. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the worst. It was a known fact that being near a wolf while they were phasing was dangerous business.

I felt a sharp pain in my side and collapsed to the floor. I put my hand to my side and saw blood covering it. I felt very lightheaded. I was never good at the sight of blood. I would become faint and throw up. However, now it was my blood. Fainting and throwing up weren't on the schedule. I didn't have the time for that.

I lifted my shirt to see three gashes on my side where Leah's claws had dug into my skin. It hurt so badly. I looked up to see Leah pacing back and forth in the kitchen. She looked at me like she wanted to help, but she couldn't phase back. "I'm okay, Leah. I'll be fine," I told her. "Is help on the way?" I asked through clenched teeth. She nodded her head and turned her head towards the back door.

I looked to see a chocolate brown wolf. Quil. I could feel myself losing consciousness. Quil phased back and picked me up off of the floor. "Ouch, are you okay?" he asked me. "Peachy." He looked to Leah and back at me. Leah darted out of the door that Quil had burst through. Sue Clearwater wasn't going to be very happy about all of this.

"Don't let him kill her," I whispered. Quil laughed. "I don't think that there's much that anyone can do except for Sam and Jacob. I'm not getting in the middle of that. Bad news is that Paul was phased when Leah phased so he saw everything that happened. The good news was that I was a lot closer than he was, so I beat him here."

Quil carried me out of the house and into my jeep. I was bleeding all over my jeep. I'd be pissed about all of this later. You know, after I stopped being in pain.

I tried to remain conscious as we drove into Forks. Quil was helping by trying to engage me in conversation. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" he asked me. "Why?" "He was running away from Colonel Sanders!" Quil started laughing hysterically and I wanted to throw up.

"Do you think Paul will hurt her?" I asked him quietly. Quil stepped on the gas and started speeding towards the hospital like a bat out of hell. He mumbled something about my heart rate slowing down before he actually answered my question.

"I don't know. I mean, it was only Paul, me, and Embry when it happened. Embry won't be able to do much. The most he could do would be to call Sam and by the time he does that Paul would probably have gotten to her. On the one hand, Leah's the fastest out of all of us and she could easily outrun Paul. However, Paul is pissed the fuck off. I don't know, Kaitlyn. Why did she flip out?"

"I asked her to talk to Emily," I told him. "Yeah, Paul's going to hurt her." I gulped loudly. My throat and mouth were dry and my vision was getting black around the edges. Before I completely lost consciousness I heard Quil make a phone call. "Jacob? Yeah. I'm taking her to Forks. You'd better go get Seth and Baby Doll. Yeah, I don't know. Twenty bucks says he does."

I woke up to the sound of an annoying beeping sound. I looked over to a heart rate monitor. I was in the hospital. Crap.

"You're awake!" I looked over to see Baby Doll. She looked tired and like she was going crazy. She probably was. Baby Doll hated hospitals. I felt bad for making her come see me. "Hey you" my voice sounded like dying cats.

Paul came in the room immediately and started peppering my face with kisses. He looked worse than Baby Doll did. I could only imagine how bad I must look. After Paul was satisfied that his lips had come into contact with every piece of skin on my face, he buried his face in my hair and inhaled.

"Don't ever do that again," he whispered. "Do what?" I asked him. "Talk to Leah." I was too tired to roll my eyes so I just answered his unasked question. "Not going to happen. It was an accident. She didn't mean to." Paul's eyes pierced my own. I could tell that he had been panicking. His eyes were wild and red rimmed. Had he been crying?

"She could've killed you!" he nearly screamed. "But she didn't. I provoked her. It was an accident, Paul." Paul ran a hand through his short hair. He was frustrated but I wasn't going to back down. Leah was still my friend. I knew she had a short temper. It was completely unintentional.

"Paul, she just woke up. Can you two argue about this when she gets home?" Seth asked. He was sitting next to Baby Doll. How did I not notice him before? Paul sat down next to me and ran a hand through my hair. "You look like crap." He kissed my forehead. "I feel even worse. How do you feel?" I shrugged. It hurt like hell.

Dr. Carlisle came in the room and Paul stiffened. Paul would never get used to vampires.

"Good to see that you're finally awake," Dr. Carlisle said with a smile. "When can we leave?" Baby Doll asked immediately. "In a few hours at the most. Kaitlyn lost a lot of blood, but she'll be fine now. We stitched her up. After I make sure everything is running smoothly, she can leave." Thank goodness.

"Why don't we go and get Kaitlyn something to eat?" Seth asked Baby Doll. She looked up at him and then down at me. I nodded my head letting her know that it was okay. She gave me a thankful smile and walked out of the room. The minute the door closed, the dam broke.

I covered my face and let the tears fall of their own free will. I was confused and hurt. I mean, my best friend had almost killed me, but I blamed myself for all of this. I should've just stayed out of it. Now here I was, in the hospital.

I could feel Paul's arm wrap around me. He buried his face in my neck and started whispering encouraging words. I shook my head. I was okay. I was only overreacting. I'd be fine.

"I'm fine, Paul. It just really hurts. I'll be okay," I promised him. He gave me a look of disbelief. "You're kidding me! Look at you! You just broke down." "I'm okay now though." He shook his head at me but continued to hold me.

"I'm sorry that this happened," Paul whispered. "It's my own fault. I should've kept my nose out of other peoples' business." "NO! Leah should've walked away. Or better, she should've stopped taking her bitch pills. She needs to get over that! I share a mind with this girl and she constantly thinks about it. She was a ticking time bomb. I told her to let it go. Jacob and Sam told her to let it go. She doesn't, and now she hurts you."

"Paul, you need to calm down," my voice still sounding like I swallowed glass. Paul started taking deep breaths and I could see him calming down.

"How long have I been here?" I asked him. "Not long. Maybe a few hours. It's almost 7 so, not very long." I took a sigh of relief. I wasn't too fond of hospitals and the thought of being admitted into one was kind of creepy.

"What's the story for Amber?" I asked him. "Well, seeing as how the cuts aren't as deep as we thought and because Leah's so small, we're going with a rapid dog attacked you. Dr. Fang made sure you were fixed up pretty nice."

"Speaking of Dr. Fang, how did that go?" Paul gave me a bright smile. "I only cursed him out once. They put this blood in you that made you smell weird. I didn't like it," he confessed. I patted him on the head and gave him a small smile. "You did good, pup."

"He isn't that bad. I mean, for a bloodsucking monster." Paul gave me a kiss on the lips. "You had me really worried there for a bit." I looked up at him. If my injuries were so minor, why would he be so worried?

"Why?" "You lost a lot of blood! Like, a lot of fucking blood, babe." He kissed me again. I noticed a scar above his eye as he was pushing his lips to mine. I touched it lightly and heard him wince.

"What happened?" "Sam wouldn't let me get to Leah, so I tried to fight him." I hit him on the arm. "Why would you even try that?" I asked. He shrugged. "I lost my shit. I mean, I was so pissed, Kaitlyn. If your injuries were even only slightly worse than what they were now, I would've gotten to her." He put his forehead to mine and I put my hand to his cheek.

"Thanks for not killing my best friend," I whispered. He scoffed. "Some best friend." I rolled my eyes at him. "It was an accident, Paul." "You keep telling me that, but in my mind, it doesn't make that much of a difference."

Seth and Baby Doll came back with cookies. Emily no doubt. "We come bearing gifts of the sugar and chocolate chip variety," Seth said, handing me the basket of deliciousness. Paul reached his hand in and I yanked the basket away from him. "Don't I get any?" I shook my head. "The only one getting any of these cookies besides me is Quil. He's the hero of the day."

Paul had a frown on his face but he didn't argue with me. If it wasn't for Quil, I don't know what would've happened.

Dr. Carlisle came in my room with discharge papers in hand. "Looks like you're all clear to go Ms. Wilson." I smiled at him and prepared to snatch the IV out of my hand. "GAH! Don't do that! Here, let me do it." He started unhooking me from these machines and I felt free.

He gave me papers to sign and I was quickly released. I knew that everything was easily done because Carlisle was a friend and vampire. I could only imagine how long I would've been forced to stay if there was another doctor working on me.

Paul helped me stand up and we walked hand in hand out of the hospital. Once we stepped out, I heard Samantha take a breath of relief. I knew that she was happy to be out of there. I was even happier to be out of there.

Paul minded my side and made sure not to bump into me. I didn't like the way that Paul was handling me, but I knew that it had to be that way. Otherwise, my wounds would reopen or my stitches would get infected.

Seth and Kaitlyn sat in the front seat while Paul and I took the back seat. We drove in silence, no one really knowing exactly what to say. I knew that Paul and I would be having a talk later with regard to Leah, but that would have to be left for privacy.

"Where's Amber and Nate?" I asked suddenly realizing that they hadn't visited me at the hospital. "About that…" Baby Doll began. Crap. Whenever she started her sentence with "about that" I knew that it was bad news. "What happened? Is Amber okay? What about Melissa? I knew she was supposed to wear a helmet while ice skating!"

"Babe, calm down!" Paul warned, putting a hand on my knee. I never thought I'd see the day where Paul was the one telling me to calm down.

"Nate's mom had a heart attack so the minute they heard about it, they drove to Portland. Melissa is with Jake and in no way in any danger of anything," Seth said in one breath.

"Oh no! Miriam? Is she okay?" I asked. I had only met Nate's mom a few times, but she seemed really nice to me.

"They don't know yet. It was a pretty intense attack. They said they'd call if anything comes up," Baby Doll informed quietly. Here she was again, being faced with death. Oh god! I could imagine how badly she must've freaked out when Quil told her that he was taking me to the hospital.

We got to our house and Paul helped me out of the car and up the stairs to my room. Melissa still wasn't home, but I figured that I'd worry about her later.

Paul gave me a soft hug because he was afraid of hurting me. I hated his soft hugs and I could tell that he hated them just as much as I did. He looked like he had just been kicked in the shin or something.

"Do you want anything? Blanket? Hot cocoa? Hot boyfriend?" he asked me after I laid down. I rolled my eyes at him but patted the area next to me on my bed. It was a small bed, but we somehow managed to fit.

"Do you think that you'll be able to go to school on Monday?" he asked me. I nodded my head. There was no way that I was going to screw up my grades because of a few scratches.

Paul buried his face in my hair and inhaled. He told me before that it helps him relax. If it helped him stop looking like he was about to die, then I wouldn't argue with him.

I was tired of Paul treating me like I'm fragile. I mean, Paul always treated me like that, but it was getting ridiculous. It pissed me off. If Paul didn't get to her, I'd kill Leah myself.

"Do you have to keep doing this?" I asked him quietly. Paul pulled his face out of my hair and looked at me with a confused look. "It totally pissed me off. If Paul didn't get to her, I'd kill Leah myself.

"Do you have to keep doing this?" I asked him quietly. Paul pulled his face out of my hair and looked at me with a confused look. "I told you, it makes me feel bet-," "Not that!" I cut him off. "Treating me like I'm made of glass!" I nearly shouted. Paul took a deep breath, preparing himself to explain.

"Don't even come up with excuses. I have a few itty bitty little scratches, Paul! I didn't fall out of a plane. We're alone in my bed and you haven't even tried anything yet," I complained. Paul gave me a small smirk.

"I thought that you didn't like when I made passes at you," he told me, his grin only broadening.

I did. I really fucking did! I wanted him in every way that he wanted me. This guy was addictive and I had only had a little bit of him. I wanted more. However true all of this might've been, there was no way in hell that I was going to tell him that.

"I like it when you treat me like I'm made of flesh and bones, Paul" honestly. His eyes were locked onto mine and I swore that I could see into his soul for a little while. Paul's eyes moved towards my lips and it felt like he and I were sharing our first kiss again. "I love you," I whispered before he moved his lips against mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck because I wanted to deepen the kiss. I wasn't at all satisfied with how the kiss was progressing. Getting the hint, Paul dove into full out make out mode. He was no longer playing nice. He made sure to stay away from my stitches, but I had my Paul back.

Paul lifted himself off of me and turned towards the window. He was sniffing the air and a shiver went up his spine again. "Leah."

**Review Please**


	13. Chapter 13

**Onward to the Next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own a vivid imagination.**

"Leah," Paul said, venom lacing his voice. I grabbed onto his arm, attempting to hold him to me. He was standing up and he looked like he was thirsty for blood.

"Paul, relax!" I screamed. Paul ignored me. He made a path for the door. I threw myself off of the bed and winced at the pain that I caused myself. "Paul! Listen to me, I don't want you to do this!" I screamed after him. He continued walking out of my room and down the stairs.

Everything happened so fast. I could barely keep up with all that was going on. Paul snatched the door open and tackled Leah to the ground, phasing in the air. His teeth were around the neck of Leah, who also phased into a wolf during the scuffle.

Not even a second later, Seth was running out of the house. He phased, bursting through his clothes, and tried to fight Paul off of his sister. Now, Baby Doll and I were both screaming in terror. Thank god we lived in a more secluded area. There were three giant wolves on our front lawn.

Seth was taller than Paul, but Paul was more muscular. Even in wolf form, you could tell the difference in sizes. Seth didn't stand a chance against a very angry Paul. He didn't care; he still fought for his sister.

Eventually, Paul turned his full attention on to Seth. His teeth snapped at Seth and Leah ran as fast as she could into the forest. I watched in horror as my boyfriend tried to murder my twin sister's boyfriend. Talk about an episode of Jerry Springer.

"Please! Stop it!" Baby Doll screamed. She started walking onto the front lawn and I held her to me. I wasn't going to let her get in the middle of this. The only thing we could do at this point was call for help. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and tried my best to call Jacob. My fingers were shaking too much and my eyes were blurry with tears so I could barely see the screen.

I screamed in frustration and continued to try and call Jacob. I was broken from my train of thought when I heard someone howl. I looked up at the scene to see Paul with his teeth around Seth's hind leg. He broke his leg with his strong jaw and prepared himself to go for his neck. I held Baby Doll to me, shielding her from what was about to happen.

Before anyone could move another muscle, a giant black wolf came running from the forest where Leah had just disappeared into. He gave a short barking sound and Paul dropped Seth's body from his mouth. Paul quickly phased back into a human, his eyes furious and his nose flaring. I had never seen Paul so scary in my entire life.

Sam phased into a human shortly after. "Paul! What the fuck? Seth! Really? You fucking broke the leg of another pack brother! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sam hollered at him. Baby Doll ran to Seth who was bleeding profusely from his wounds and was still a wolf.

"I wasn't thinking," Paul said, finally calming down. "You could've killed him. Then what? Baby Doll goes into depression, then Kaitlyn, then you, you dumb mother fucker!" Sam pushed Paul's shoulder, pissed off.

Jared ran out of the forest with Embry right on his heels. "Dude, we need to get this guy to a doctor. His leg is broken," Jared said, confirming my thoughts.

"Seth, you've got to phase back," Embry told him. Jared pulled Baby Doll off of Seth and the minute they pulled apart, Seth phased back into a human. "Oh, shit! This fucking hurts!" he complained.

Baby Doll ran back up to Seth and gave him a hug. She was telling him something, but I couldn't hear them. They were speaking too softly. "Are you okay?" I asked him. Seth gave his smile but it looked a little forced. "I will be. I just have to get to Carlisle before my bone heals itself," he informed. "Take the Jeep!" I offered. I ran into the house and grabbed the keys. I gave them to Jared as Embry helped Seth get in the car.

Sam was still yelling at Paul but he had switched from English to Quileute. Whatever he was saying didn't sound too good. If he thought what Sam was saying to him was bad, he would be flabbergasted once I got to him.

I felt very bad for Baby Doll. We had just left the hospital and she was going back to one. No doubt her nightmares would be back again tonight. I glared at Paul who kept looking at me apologetically. I was pissed. A few apologetic glances weren't going to make anything better. To be honest, I didn't know if there was much that could fix this right now.

I walked into the house and closed the door. I left Sam out there yelling and cursing at Paul. However, from my room I could still hear them. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. While all of this was happening, I had completely forgotten about my own injuries.

I walked to the bathroom and put the ointment that Dr. Cullen had given me on my wound. I was still bleeding a little bit, but it was nothing compared to how bloody Seth had been. I really hoped that Seth would be okay. I felt like crap that Paul had done this to him. It wasn't necessary. I told him to let it go.

When I got back to my room, Paul was standing in the middle of it. He looked really sad and I had to fight the urge to console him. "Get out, Paul. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. Just go. Please?" Without a word, Paul walked out of my room.

I collapsed on my bed and broke into tears. Too much had happened within twenty-four hours. I wanted to get a time machine and go back those twenty four hours. If I hadn't gone to talk to Leah, none of this would've happened. All of this was my fault. I was such an idiot.

I wanted to wait up for Baby Doll. I knew that she would be having nightmares tonight. Her fear of hospitals was no secret to our family and whenever she went to one she would have terrifying dreams about them later on in the night. However, the events of the day caught up to me and I fell into a deep sleep.

When I awoke, the first thing I did was run to my window. The jeep wasn't back, so I assumed that Samantha wasn't back either. I looked over to Melissa's bed and saw that she was fast asleep. I envied her. She knew nothing about the wolves or vampires or anything. She got to go through life totally oblivious.

I reached for my cell phone and dialed Samantha's number. It rung twice before someone answered.

"_Hello?"_ It was Seth.

_**Seth! Oh my god! I'm so sorry about last night! **_Seth gave a deep chuckle.

_Don't even worry about it, Kaitlyn. I'm fine. I should be completely healed in a few days._

_**Still, I feel really bad about the whole thing.**_

_Don't. Paul and I are cool. He was pissed. Don't be mad at him._

Seth had to be kidding me. Paul broke his limb and he was defending him. I shook my head in disbelief.

_**He never listens to me. I told him to let it go.**_

_You don't understand, Kaitlyn. If I were in Paul's situation, I would've probably done the same thing. Leah hurt you. If you could've seen into his mind, he was experiencing blind rage. I can't blame him for that._

I decided that arguing with Seth wasn't going to work. I mean, I understood where the kid was coming from, but I didn't want to forgive Paul so easily. He wouldn't learn his lesson if I did.

_**Yeah. So, how's Samantha?**_ I needed to change the subject. Seth was Paul's brother; maybe not by blood, but by every other way. He shared a mind with the guy. He would defend him forever.

_She's sleeping. _

_**Did she have her nightmares?**_

_Nope. _

_**Thank god. I was worried about that. I know how she hates hospitals.**_

_Yeah, me too. I thought she would, but she didn't. Maybe because I held her all night. Maybe because I'm magic._

_**Yeah. Okay. Whatever. Bye, Seth.**_

_Talk to Paul, Kaitlyn. He's really messed up right now._

_**Bye, Seth.**_

I ran a stressed hand through my hair. I would talk to Paul eventually. There was a lot that I had to set straight before I did that. For example, calling Amber was next on my list of things to do.

I called Amber and she answered almost immediately. Of course Amber would be awake. I asked her about Nate's mother and she informed me that she'd be okay. Still, it scared the living daylights out of Nate and he was adamant about staying there for a few more days.

I told her about the stray dog and she nearly had a heart attack herself. If she knew the real story, she'd die. After much assuring that I was fine, well, and rabies free, she finally relaxed. I told her that Samantha and Melissa were fine and she told me to make sure that they remained alive until she got home. I gave her my word.

I went downstairs and watched TV until I didn't feel like watching it anymore. Soon, Melissa was awake, and I attempted to make breakfast. After three failed attempts at pancakes, we settled with cereal. Melissa was going to her friend's house and her friend's mom came to pick her up. I was, once again, alone at home. All I could think about was Paul.

It was literally killing me, not talking to him. However, I couldn't. He needed to know that attacking people wasn't okay. Especially if these people were my friends. Even though I knew all of that, I still wanted to talk to Paul. The look on his face when I kicked him out broke my heart. If I were feeling as bad as I was, I could only imagine how terrible Paul must feel at this moment.

I picked my phone up three times and set it down three times before I decided that I wouldn't call him. I paced the kitchen, walking back and forth, contemplating on how I was going to handle this whole thing. It took me hours to decide what I was going to do.

I waited for Baby Doll to get home. I would need the jeep to drive to LaPush to go to Paul's house. Well, that was the plan until I fell asleep.

I awoke to the sound of Baby Doll and Seth being loud. "I don't want to watch that! Turn it to something not stupid!" I opened my eyes to see Samantha and Seth fighting for the remote control. Without a word, I walked out of the room, grabbed the keys, and walked outside to the Jeep.

I jumped in the jeep and drove towards LaPush. It wasn't until I had actually crossed into LaPush that I realized that I had no idea how to get to his house. I parked my car on the side of the road and pulled my phone out. I dialed Seth's number and waited for someone to answer.

_Hello?_ Seth sounded out of breath and I cringed at the thought of what he could be doing with my sister.

_**Paul's address, please?**_

He gave me the address and quickly hung up the phone. Far be it me to prevent my sister from having fun.

I drove around LaPush trying to find Paul's house. I have a terrible sense of direction. I kept going around in circles. I passed Quil's mom's store and thought about asking him where Paul's house was, but I didn't want to waste any more time.

Thirty minutes later, I stumbled upon Paul's house. It was small, but it was only housing one guy, so it didn't have to be that large.

I didn't think about knocking, or ringing a door bell. I walked up to his door and pushed it open. Paul never locked his doors because he figured that no one would steal his things. If they did, he could always track them down and get it back. I thought he was stupid when he told me that, but now I see the convenience of it.

"Paul!" I screamed. I had no idea if he were home, or patrolling, or with another girl, or anything. I just hoped he'd be here. If he wasn't, I'd wait for him until he decided to show up at home. I couldn't leave.

I walked around Paul's house, calling his name. I figured he wasn't home. I went into his room, thinking that I'd wait there until he came home, but I didn't need to wait at all. He was lying on his bed watching me as I entered.

Neither of us said anything. We only continued to stare at each other, waiting for the other to say something. I stayed by the door, too afraid to move closer. I wasn't afraid of him hurting me, I was only afraid of him seeing me so vulnerable. I was afraid that he'd be able to realize how desperate I was for him.

"Kait," Paul started. I took a sigh of relief. He was the first one to speak. "I'm sorry." I couldn't take it. I ran over to him and pushed my lips against his. I splayed my body against his and he wrapped his arms around my body to keep me in place.

When I needed to breathe, I broke apart from him. "Why did you react that way, baby?" My eyes were locked with his and I felt an overwhelming amount of love pouring from them. I didn't give him a chance to answer. I quickly pushed my lips back to his.

His lips moved against mine in a familiar dance. He tasted like cinnamon. He always did. I didn't realize how much I loved cinnamon.

Paul broke apart from me and kissed my neck. He nipped at the pulse point and I shivered in his arms. "I'm tired of losing people," he whispered. Realization hit me.

Paul didn't have family. Paul's mom and dad basically abandoned him. He had his pack brothers, of course, but from what he's told me, the imprint bond is even stronger than that. "I couldn't live in a world with you not being there," Paul confirmed my thoughts. I felt the exact same way about him.

"You really hurt, Seth," I commented before he snatched my shirt over my head. "He got in the way. I didn't want to. I could barely think straight. Seeing you in the hospital like that. Seeing the scar. It made me realize how close I was to losing you." He kissed my clothed nipple and I whimpered against him.

"I love you, so much that it fucking hurts." Paul moved my bra straps from my shoulders and put his lips against my nipple again. I was staring to grow fonder of Paul's temperature. "I love you, too Paul." He smirked against me. "I know you do."

Paul was still very careful about my wound. He made sure that he was very gentle. It was better than nothing, I suppose.

"I want you, so fucking badly, Kaitlyn." He reached for my jeans and almost ripped them. I stopped him before he could actually do that and got out of my jeans myself. Paul looked at my panties and I heard him growl. I could feel Paul's erection poking into my center.

"You can have me, Paul," I whispered. He flipped us over so he was on top of me. He looked down at me and his dark eyes were impossibly darker. "You're mine." Paul sucked on my neck and I knew that he was leaving a hickey. I didn't care. I had Paul and that was all that mattered.

Paul put his hands on the waistband of my panties and pulled them down. "I'm going to make sure that you never forget how much I love you." Paul's voice was so husky that I was sure that he could bring me to orgasm if he continued to talk like that.

He moved his middle finger to my center and I watched as it disappeared into me. I could feel myself being stretched and I forced myself to relax. Paul's mouth was back on my neck, leaving open mouthed kisses. He continued to whisper dirty things in my ear and I could feel my body heating up.

"You're already so fucking wet, Kaitlyn. Is this for me? Are you ready for all of me?" I could only moan my responses. I wasn't making much sense but Paul seemed to understand me.

He shoved another finger into me and my back arched off of the bed. "Paul, oh my god, that feels so good," I managed to say between gasps of breath. "I'm yours. I'm all yours, baby." He continued to kiss my neck and I could feel myself getting closer to my climax.

"Who do you love?" he asked me. "Yo-you," I stammered. He moved his lips to mine and I felt his thumb circle my clit. I came hard and I moaned loud. Paul smiled into the kiss and I knew what was about to come next.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. I nodded my head lazily. I was still coming down from my orgasm. I was so relaxed and happy. Paul removed his cut offs and aligned himself with my center. "I love you, Kaitlyn. I want you to know that." I smiled at him and winced at the pain of him entering me.

I could feel the tears falling down my face and the pain shooting through my body. I could feel Paul stretching me beyond belief and it felt like I was being ripped apart. Paul moved slowly, but it still hurt. Paul kept whispering his love for me and I could only moan in response.

Soon, the pain started to fade away. My eyes locked with Paul's and I could feel the love coming off of him in waves. I started to move my body with his and Paul smiled down at me. "You're everything to me," Paul whispered again. I smiled up at him. I loved how I could bring the player of LaPush, the biggest asshole of the pack, to say such loving words to me.

He lifted my body off of the bed and held me against his body. "I love you," he whispered again, while he moved my body up and down his length. "I love you, too." I moaned. I locked my eyes with his. I had never felt closer to Paul than I did at that moment.

"Who do you love?" he repeated. I could barely keep my eyes opened. I was about to orgasm again and I could tell that Paul was close too. His thrusts were becoming rushed and random. "You," I repeated again. "No, what's my name? I want to hear you say my name." I was so close to the edge. I could feel myself losing control.

Paul slid his hand down to where we were joined and played with my clitoris. "PAUL!" I was thankful that Paul lived by himself; I screamed so loud. My body clenched around his throbbing member and I could tell that he was losing himself.

The look on his face as he shuddered and came inside of me was beautiful. Thank god I was on the pill now. He emptied himself in me and pressed his lips against mine again in a forceful kiss. "Mine, you'll always be mine," Paul whispered against mine.

I was spent. I was too tired to keep my eyes opened. Paul laid me down on his bed and pulled me into his side. "Are you okay?" he asked. I only mumbled a "yes" and let the sleep overtake me.

I didn't wake up again until the next morning. I felt a shiver go up my spine and realized that Paul was no longer in bed with me. I pulled the blanket up against my chest and walked around his house. He was nowhere to be found. "Paul!" I called for him, but I got no answer.

I went back into his room and found a note on the bed.

_Kaitlyn, I had to patrol. I have to do quadruples because I broke Seth's leg. Sorry. I wish I could've stayed with you until you woke up. I won't be getting back until late. If you go home, I'll come over if that's what you want. I love you. Paul._

I smiled down at the note and ran a hand through my hair. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got dressed and put the note in my pocket and walked out to my Jeep.

I smiled the entire ride from LaPush to my house. I had never been so happy in my entire life. Being so close to Paul was amazing. He really loved me. I really loved him. I hoped that he didn't think that every time he broke the limbs of one of his brothers that I'd have sex with him. That was clearly not the case.

I got home and Seth and Baby Doll were asleep on the couch. It looked like they had fallen asleep while watching TV or something. When I went to cut the TV off, Seth woke up.

"Hey," he said in a groggy voice. "Hi. How's your leg?" I asked him. "Nearly healed. I'll probably have to keep the cast on for another day. How's Paul?" I shrugged. "He's good." I couldn't suppress the smile that was beaming on my face. "So, how's Samantha?" I asked him. Baby Doll's head was laying on Seth's shoulder and she was curled against his side. She looked like a little kid.

"She's good," he repeated, mocking me. "Yeah? Well I hope you guys didn't do anything on my couch," I complained. He smiled at me. "We didn't do anything! We're innocent. You're the one covered in hickeys," Baby Doll mumbled, her voice clouded from sleep. When the heck did she wake up?

I put my hand to my neck hoping to cover my hickeys. "I hate you," I mumbled before I left the laughing couple downstairs.

I went into my room and changed my clothes. I had come home in the same clothes that I left the house in yesterday. It was gross.

I started to work on homework assignments that were due in weeks. I didn't want to have to deal with them later.

Paul and I had reached an all new high in our relationship. I didn't know exactly what that meant for us. I mean, I wondered if it meant as much to him as it did to me. Paul was the farthest thing from being a virgin. It was my first time and I thought that I might've cherished it a lot more than he did.

A few hours later, Amber and Nate came home from visiting Nate's mom. They brought news of Nate's mother's recovery and we were all very thankful.

Seth had already gone home. He couldn't risk Nate and Amber seeing him in a cast; especially if he didn't have one before they left and wouldn't have one tomorrow.

It was getting late and Paul still hadn't come home or text me that he was okay. I was sure that he was fine, but I still worried about him sometimes.

"So, you got laid last night, huh?" I turned around to see Baby Doll standing in my doorway. "Would you keep it down? I don't need Amber hearing you or something." She rolled her eyes at me. "You know, payback's a bitch. Remember when I lost my virginity and you made a big deal about it? How does it fell, slut monkey?" she had a big smile on her face and I couldn't help but blush.

"It was amazing." It was all I could say. Well, it was all that I would tell her. "Did you get to finish?" she asked me, a small smirk on her face. "Twice," I smiled back at her. She nodded her head in approval and gave me a high-five before turning around to leave my room. "Are you going to tell Amber?" she asked me. I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it.

I mean, when Baby Doll told Amber, she flipped her lid. I didn't want to deal with all of that. "Probably not," I confessed. She gave me a small smile. "It's a good thing you're on the pill then." She exited my room and I felt happy that I got that off of my chest. I was sure that Seth told her about it because he could tell right away, but I was glad that I could talk to my sister about it.

"Hey." I turned around to see Paul standing by my window. I smiled at him and ran at him to kiss him. He returned my kiss just as passionately. I winced when he brushed his hand against my side and Paul quickly pulled away from me.

"I'm alright, Paul." I pulled his lips back to mine. I wasn't ready for this kiss to end. "How was patrolling?" He gave me a small scowl. "Very boring. I kind of feel like letting Seth break my leg if it means that I don't have to run around all fucking day."

"Well, at least it's over with," I said kissing him. He kissed me back. "I missed you." He smiled into the kiss and let me know that he missed me just as much. "Amber and Nate are back home," I whispered to him. "I know."

"We can't do it again. Not right now," I warned him. "I know. Doesn't mean that we can't get pretty damn close." Paul led me to my bed and laid down with me, our lips never disconnecting.

We basically cuddled the entire night. Several times throughout the night, however, I had to push Paul away from me. His body was so hot that it was literally causing me to sweat. It was uncomfortable.

"You can just get naked if you want, Kaitlyn." I rolled my eyes at him, but started to undress. It's not like he hadn't seen it all before. "Mmm. I should break Seth's leg more often."

**How did you guys like this chapter? It was kind of intense. Bet you guys weren't expecting the lemon. I just snuck that on in there. Lol. **

**Review! Let me know what you think. I have an idea for the next chapter, and it's going to be badass. BTW, who's your favorite? Kaitlyn, Samantha, Christina, or Melissa? **

**Also, I'm writing three more stories in the series; Quil, Leah, and Collin. Which one should I write first? Let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep them coming and I promise to keep the story coming! **

**Onward to the Next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I only own a vivid imagination!**

Chapter 14

"I don't understand what he sees in her." "She's not even all that pretty." "He's just in it for the sex, everyone knows that."

I was at the only ballet studio in Port Angeles and apparently, the ballerinas here couldn't whisper very well. The day had started off pretty well. I got the lead role in our next recital. However, it was really hard to ignore the comments and taunting of the other girls. It was getting kind of out of hand.

I wasn't sure, but I assumed that Paul had been with at least two of the girls in my class. It was kind of disheartening to know that Paul had been so promiscuous before me, but I really didn't want to hold his past against him. Besides, Paul was all mine now.

"Girls! Girls! Can we stop with the chitter chatter and continue with the routine? We only have one month until the recital," Ms. Devosky said in a thick Russian accent. Everyone groaned but the talking stopped. At least I didn't have to deal with that anymore.

I continued to stretch and practice while looking in the mirror. I would try to keep my focus on the positions of my arms and legs and hands and feet, but every so often, my eyes would venture up to my neck and I'd blush. I'd see the hickey that Paul left during our first time. I never covered this one up… unless I was in front of Amber of course.

After practice, I walked out of the ballet studio and saw that Paul hadn't gotten here yet. I was about to call him on my cell when I saw the hyenas talking to me. "Hey, Kaitlyn. Waiting for Paul?" I nodded my head. "Sure he's just not with someone else?" one of them asked. I nodded again. I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Why are you worried about what goes on between Paul and I? If he's cheating on me, then let me worry about that," I spouted venomously. I almost laughed at myself. Hanging around Paul had definitely become a little more outspoken and I lot more confrontational.

"We're just worried about you. Wouldn't want our lead dancer to catch an incurable STD or anything." I rolled my eyes at her. "Or worse," one of them began, "she could end up like Catherine." "Who's Catherine?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Just one of Paul's lays. Don't worry, she got the abortion." My heart dropped into my stomach. I could only stare at the three girls as they did a long list of all of the girls that Paul had slept with and where they were now. It seemed that all of the girls that Paul had been with were a lot worse off than they were before ever meeting him.

I was so engrossed with the conversation of the three girls, that I didn't realize Paul pulling up to the studio. He honked his horn and I was brought out of my thoughts. I turned towards his car and quietly got in the truck. Before I closed the door, I could hear the girls laughing hysterically. Was all of this some sort of a joke?

"Hey, babe," Paul said before leaning over and kissing me on the lips. I gave him a small smile and turned my attention towards the windshield and stared out of it blankly.

"Kaitlyn, are you okay?" Paul asked me seriously. I didn't know what to say. I mean, I knew for a fact that I was not okay. However, I didn't want Paul to know that. I did the only thing I could do.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have a test tomorrow and I have a lot to study over," I lied. I plastered a smile on my face and hoped for the best. Paul looked at me skeptically but didn't press the issue. I was happy for that. Paul would've usually bugged me about it until I told him what was wrong.

When we pulled up to my house, I quickly opened the door. I wanted to go to my room and cry about my day. Before I could exit the vehicle, Paul grabbed my hand and prevented me from doing so. "What were the girls talking to you about?" I sighed in defeat. I thought I had made a clean getaway.

"What are you talking about, Paul?" I feigned ignorance. Paul and I both knew that I knew what he was talking about. Paul and I also knew that Paul knew everything that was going on.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kaitlyn. It doesn't suit you. Tell me what they said to you."I shrugged my shoulders. "They didn't say anything," I pressed. "Don't fucking lie to me, Kaitlyn. What the fuck did they say to you?"

"Who's Catherine?" I finally asked. Paul looked me in the eye and told me the truth. "Some girl that I screwed around with." I took a deep breath. "She got the abortion," I told him. He nodded his head. "I know. I helped her pay for it."

I felt a shudder go up my spine and I knew that I was about to cry soon. "Why?" I asked him. "Because we were both too young to have kids. The condom broke and neither of us would've been able to raise it. She wanted an abortion and I helped her get one."

I kept eye contact with Paul. I felt like if I looked Paul in the eye, then he wouldn't be able to lie to me. Although, I didn't think Paul really ever lied to me.

"If the condom broke when we had sex, would you have wanted me to get an abortion?" I asked him. His face darkened for half a second and a sharp shiver went up his spine. "No. I would never want you to get an abortion. It's not like I was the one who suggested it. Catherine decided to do it and I helped her out since it was partially my fault." I took a sigh of relief, but Paul was far from calm. "Why do you compare yourselves to them?" he asked angrily.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You do. Every time you hear something about me and another girl, you instantly compare yourself to them. You're fucking different. I admit, I wasn't a good guy. I treated some girls like trash. My bad. But you've got to stop holding that shit over my head. What the fuck else do you want me to do? I don't have a motherfucking time machine. I can't go back in time and change shit."

Okay. Paul was mad. "I don't-," "You fucking do, Kaitlyn. I don't understand why you do, but you do." Paul let go of my hand and kept his eyes forward. "I'll talk to you later," he said softly. I nodded at him dumbly and exited the truck. I've never been told off like that before. Never. I didn't know how to react.

I walked up to my house and unlocked the door. I turned around to wave goodbye to Paul, but he was gone. I felt myself become a little worried that I had pushed Paul too far. What if he wanted to break up with me over this? Why did I feel guilty? My emotions were beyond confused at that point.

I didn't have time to sort through my emotions. I had a test that I had to study for tomorrow and I wasn't going to let my little spat with Paul get between me and a good grade.

The next day after school, I felt confident that I got an A on my Math test. There was no stopping me when it came to math. I was a beast.

As I was walking towards the new car that my parents bought us after Samantha's accident, someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to be assaulted by the sluts of Forks High. What the heck did they want with me?

"So I heard that you were screwing Paul Lahote," one of them said. I didn't even know their names and they knew who I was dating. Kind of weird. I rolled my eyes at them and started to walk away but one of them grabbed my arm.

"What the hell? Let me go!" I ordered, attempting to sound strong, but sounding more tired than anything. Why were they bugging me? What did it matter if I were with Paul or not? Paul and I hadn't spoken since yesterday, and we ended that conversation on a bad note.

"Yeah. You're definitely the girl that's got Paul turned into a housewife. What is it that you've got that I don't have? What do you to him? I mean, there's got to be something. You're not even all that cute," the same stupid girl criticized.

Oddly enough, I had been asking myself those exact same questions. I knew a large part had to do with being an imprint. Without that imprint, I'm pretty sure Paul would've given up on me.

I snatched my arm away from the girl's grasp and turned to go back towards the car. I could feel a bruise forming on my arm from the girl's manly grasp. Now I had to deal with Paul's fangirls and I didn't even know where we stood.

Baby Doll was already in the car. "What took you so long?" she asked. I shrugged. "I forgot something in my locker and I had to run back in the school and get it." She raised an eyebrow at me, not believing my lie, but didn't press the issue. If Samantha knew that I was being bullied by Paul's ex and her friends, it wouldn't be pretty.

She pulled out of the school parking lot and started driving us home. When we got home, I ate a quick snack and decided to take a little nap. I put my phone on silent and sunk into the covers of my nice soft bed and dozed off.

I was awoken by someone shaking my lightly. "What the fuck is that?" I opened my groggy eyes to see Paul standing over me. I wiped my eyes and squinted at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked, still very sleepy and confused about my surroundings.

"How did you get the bruise, Kaitlyn?" he asked, completely ignoring my question. "What bruise?" I asked, very disoriented. I needed at least 30 minutes to become fully awake and aware. He was about 29 minutes too early.

"The one on your arm?" I looked down at my arm. Crap. I forgot about the bruise on my arm. I forgot to cover it up with makeup. I looked up at Paul and shrugged. "I don't know how I got it. I must've bumped into something or fallen." Paul's eyes closed slowly and he started taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"The bruises are in the shape of a hand. Who's hurting you Kaitlyn?" Paul sounded oddly calm. In my sleep induced stupor, I believed that he must've finally relaxed. "Just some girl at school. I think you two had sex or something. She doesn't like me very much."

"YOU'RE BEING BULLIED?!" So much for calm Paul. I shushed him. "I'm not being bullied. It was a one-time thing." "Who was it?" he asked venomously.

"I don't know her name." "Well, what does she look like?" Paul pressed. "Why?" I asked him. "What will you do if I tell you?" Paul growled lightly, "You're going to go ahead and beat up a girl Paul?" I asked, my eyebrow raised. "No. I'd just talk to her." I shook my head. "I can handle this. She just caught me off guard today. I'll be fine. I'm not being bullied."

Paul was still pissed. "What are you going to do?" I shrugged. "I'll just talk to her." He scoffed. "Talking. You're going to talk to her?" I nodded. "Talking solves problems too. We don't all use our fists to get our points across."

"She didn't mind using her hands," Paul said, pointing to the bruise. I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll take care of this." Paul shook his head but didn't argue back with me. We were not having a repeat of the Leah situation.

"You didn't call me," I stated randomly. Paul sat down on the edge of my bed and reached for my phone. "I called seven times. That's why I came over here. You never answered. I didn't know if you were still pissed about yesterday." I gave him a small smile.

"I didn't call you because I thought that you were still pissed at me about yesterday." Paul shook his head and gave me a kiss. "I can't stay mad at you for too long. I love you." I smiled at him. "I love you, too."

"If you really loved me, you'd tell me who the bitch was," Paul whispered, a hair's breath away from me. "Nice try, Lahote." "Well, it was worth a try."

The next day at school, I made it my mission to find the girl whose name I couldn't remember and talk to her about her problem with me. I didn't see her at lunch and I didn't have her in any of my classes. I was growing impatient. I wanted to get this talk over with.

After school, I waited for her at the spot that her and her friends were at yesterday. "What are you doing here?" I turned around to see Baby Doll. What was she doing here? "What are you doing here?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I asked you first." I sighed in defeat. "I have to talk to a girl about a problem. No big deal. Now, why are you here?"

She shrugged. "Alice told me to come over here." Alice, she was the future seeing vampire. I was about to ask her what Alice saw when I was interrupted by someone. "What the fuck are you doing here, slut?"

I turned around to see Paul's ex and her friends. This wasn't going to turn out very well.

Baby Doll looked around. "Was she talking to you?" she asked, laughing. I feigned ignorance. "I don't know. It's probably a term of endearment." Baby Doll didn't look convinced.

I turned towards the girl. "Hi! I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday," I began. "What is there to talk about?" she asked. "Well, I think that you and I should talk and try to come to some understanding about Paul." I could hear Baby Doll scoff behind me. Nope, this wasn't going to go well.

"Look, I don't know why you're here. I have nothing to say to you. I only want to bash your fucking face in." Her friends started laughing along with her. I could even hear Baby Doll laughing. "She's hilarious," Baby Doll commented. "Who the fuck are you?" the girl asked her. "I'm the slut's sister. The one that will break every bone in your hand if you touch my sister." I turned to Baby Doll. "There's not going to be any physical altercations here."

She rolled her eyes at me. "She'd better not fucking touch you or I will find each of those bitches and kick their ass one by one." "Yeah?" Paul's ex said, taking a step closer to us. "Hell fucking yeah, bitch!" Baby Doll said taking a step closer to her. I pushed Baby Doll away. "Stop. We're not doing this."

"She started it. What's her problem anyway?" "She doesn't like the fact that Paul and I are together," I explained. Baby Doll's eyes were as huge as saucers. "She wants to fight you over PAUL?! You should let me kill her. The world needs to be rid of stupid whores like that." "I'm not the fucking bad guy here. Paul and I were together until you decided to bring your fugly ass into our relationship. He left me for you and I'm just trying to understand why. If I have to beat a few heads in to find that out, then I'll do it."

"All of this over Paul?" Baby Doll scoffed. "It was my knowledge that Paul was a player. Paul doesn't date. Or didn't. He does now. He didn't before Kaitlyn. So why are you upset?" Baby Doll asked without the tiniest sense of compassion.

"I loved Paul! I gave him my virginity. He said that he loved me. Then he breaks up with me to be with you. You're no one!" the girl screeched. Wow. I really was the bad guy in this.

"I never realized that-," "So now I have to kick your ass," she interrupted me. "I understand that you're pissed off, but I can't let you touch my sister. Sorry. You want to kick someone's ass, go find Paul. I'd even help you," Baby Doll commented. I knew she wasn't lying. She wasn't Paul's biggest fan.

"What the fuck, Vanessa?" I looked over to see Paul. When the heck did he get here? I told him I would take care of it.

"Fuck you, Paul! You're not allowed to talk to me. This is none of your business," Vanessa retorted. "You're messing around with my girlfriend. It's my business," Paul said, his body shaking. I placed a hand on his arm to calm him. If Paul phased in front of Vanessa and her friends, the secret would be blown wide open. Paul's shaking immediately died down.

"Why Paul? Why did you do this to us?" Vanessa asked, on the brink of tears. I felt my heart constrict. I felt like Emily. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. I turned Vanessa into Leah. I felt like scum.

"Vanessa, I don't understand why you're confused about any of this. You knew what we were. We weren't together. We were fuck buddies. That's it. I don't know how you got into your head that we were anything more than that. You screwed around with other guys and I screwed around with other girls. No commitment. Leave my girlfriend alone," Paul said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the group.

"He's going to leave you! He's going to break your heart!" Vanessa screamed after us. I turned around just in time to see Samantha punch her in the face. I gasped as Vanessa's friend flocked around her. Baby Doll smiled victoriously and followed behind us.

"Nice one," Paul commented. "Shut the fuck up, Paul. I hate you. They would've jumped her. All because of you." Were they really going to jump me? "I know," Paul said, a sadness to his voice.

"You didn't have to do that," I glared at Baby Doll. "What? Punch Vanessa in the face or tell your boyfriend the truth?" "BOTH!" I yelled at her. "That bitch had it coming. I noticed the bruise yesterday, I just didn't say shit. Paul couldn't hit her but I sure as hell could. I was going to kick her ass the minute I realized it was her who did it. I was just giving her time to apologize for it."

I rolled my eyes at her. I was completely against fighting. I hated it. I didn't want anyone to fight because of me. "As for Paul," Baby Doll continued, "he knows that this is his fault. If he wasn't such a whore before, we wouldn't have this problem. I really don't care who he fucked, I only care that none of those bitches come and try to hurt you. Then I get involved."

Baby Doll walked away from us and started walking towards our new Jeep. I looked up at Paul as he pulled me towards his truck. We were both very quiet, neither of us knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry, Kaitlyn. This was all my fault." I shook my head. "I'm not going to hold your past against you again. I forgive you. I told you I'd handle it."

Paul laughed. "Baby Doll handled it. I think I love your sister now." I smiled up at him. "She grows on you."

**The story doesn't end here!**

**I just have to make my chapters shorter. I have exams and I've been studying like a crazy person.**

**I have much more in store for these two. **

**How did you like this story? Let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok. So, I'm scum. I'm super-duper sorry! I haven't been writing in such a long time. I hope this little lemon will make you hate me less. I'm working on the other stories as well. Thank God for the end of the semester! Honestly, I blame Chinese Class. **

**Please Review at the bottom. I'd love feedback and suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine because if it were I wouldn't be pulling my hair out because of Finals.**

Chapter 15

"One, Two, Three, Jump!" I pushed myself off of the floor and glided into the air. The feeling of being as light as a feather was truly exhilarating. I landed on my feet, but stumbled a bit. Drat! I was never going to get the landing right!

"Don't worry about it," Daniel comforted me, patting me gently on the shoulder. "We should call it a night. We can come back tomorrow if you want. Devosky left the key with me, so we can come back whenever we want." I shook my head.

"It's okay, Danny. I actually want to stay and practice a little bit more. I just have to get this damn landing right. I won't be able to sleep without getting it down." Danny had a small frown on his face. I laughed at his sullen expression. "Daniel, I'm not going to ask you to stay here. You really don't have to stay. I'll lock the door."

Daniel looked at me skeptically. "Are you sure?" I waved him off. "Absolutely! I've stayed here by myself." He giggled. "If you say so." He grabbed his bag off of the floor and started to head for the door. "Uh, you're not going to change before you go outside? It's freezing!" Daniel laughed at me once again. "Sorry. Barry likes it when I dress like this." I didn't know what to say so I only gave him a thumbs up. He walked out of the building, leaving me completely alone.

I rolled my neck and massaged my arms. Maybe I was too tense. I bent over, touching my toes and stretching. After I felt a little bit looser, I walked towards the CD Player and played the song that the dance would be performed with. I got back in my stance and as the music began to play, I began to move in time with it. I was in my perfect stances and perfect positions. I actually thought that I was going to do this dance with no problems. Then, the song started skipping.

I told Devosky to get out of the 20th century and use an iPod like everyone else. But no, she had to be difficult. I cursed her and her frugalness as I went to clean the CD before placing it back in the player and hoping to God that it would play correctly this time.

I stood back in front of the wall of mirrors and focused completely on my feet. I stood on my toes and noticed that my ankles were looking a little swollen. I didn't plan on dancing for much longer tonight. I was going to go home and soak my feet anyway.

When I looked back up at my reflection, I nearly screamed. Paul was standing behind me, by the door of the studio. He was leaning against the wall with a less than pleasant look on his face. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he actually spoke.

"We had a date." CRAP! I completely and totally forgot about that. "Was that today?" I asked, hoping to feign innocence. Didn't work. "You knew that it was today. Don't try that bullshit with me." I turned around and looked at him, no longer using the mirror. "Baby, I-," "I called you but you didn't answer. I figured that you were here."

Despite his anger, Paul was oozing sex. I didn't know if he realized this or not, but he did. His face was perfection and I could see his amazing body through his shirt.

Paul walked towards me and I felt a shiver go up my spine. It was like a predator approaching his prey. His eyes never left mine as he closed the distance between us.

"Well, you should give me a show," Paul said once he reached me. He was only a breath's distance away from me and I could smell the mint of his breath as it fanned my face.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically. "What do you mean?" He laughed. "I mean, practicing was more important than seeing me tonight. The least you could do is show me what's been keeping you." Paul had a smirk on his face and I knew that I was in trouble. Despite his calmness, his anger was still really evident.

I nodded my head slowly. I turned back towards the CD player and replayed the song once again. I walked back towards my spot in front of the mirror and looked at Paul's reflection. His smirk was still in place and his eyes were bearing into mine. It was nerve wracking.

I took a deep breath and started letting the music flow through me. The music replaced my muscles and my mind was completely filled with the notes. I closed my eyes and let the experience overtake me.

I got to the jump and I knew that it wasn't going to end well. It was a terrible jump from the very beginning. I landed and stumbled, completely throwing myself off balance, and landing with a nice thud on the wood paneled floor.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked, walking over to me, helping me off of the ground, a stupid smile plastered on his face. Of course he was enjoying this.

I nodded my head as I felt my face heat up from embarrassment. "Good." The next thing I knew, Paul was pushing me up against the mirror wall behind me.

I looked up at Paul in confusion. We couldn't do this here and now. This was totally inappropriate. "What are you doing Paul?" I asked. Paul answered me by pressing his lips roughly against mine. I put my hands up to his chest to push him away, but he grabbed them with one hand and lifted them over my head. His other arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his arousal against my stomach.

My body was reacting to his, regardless of what I wanted. I moaned and Paul's tongue slipped in my mouth, completely dominating mine. Paul's hand wandered up my shirt and fondled my bra covered breasts. My moaning was uncontrollable.

Paul moved his lips to my neck and left a trail of bites. "Paul, please! We can't do this here!" I whispered, completely aware of what he was trying to do. "We're doing this. You wanna know why?" he asked me. He released my hands and his hand shot into my pants. His finger teased my opening and I threw my head back and moaned like a wonton whore.

"Because you fucking want to and I fucking want to so we're fucking going to. If you would've left the studio then we wouldn't have to do this here. Too fucking bad. Your fault." I would've said something back if my mouth wasn't too busy whispering Paul's name. One hand down my pants and another up my shirt; too much.

"Tell me to stop again, and I will. I won't touch you at all," Paul told me seriously. "Tell me to keep going, and I'll remind you why you love my cock so much." A shudder ripped up my spine. I didn't want to stop. I never wanted to stop. "Stop." I had no idea why I said that.

Paul froze, his hands still down my pants and up my shirt and his lips pressed against my throat. After he stopped moving, realization hit me. I had bruised his ego. Paul was a "sex god" and I just turned him down.

He removed his hands from my clothes and took a step away from me and started walking towards the exit. "Fine." I felt very cold without Paul standing so close to me. I shuddered at the coolness of it all and cursed myself. Why was I so stupid?

Before I realized what I was doing I ran in front of Paul. His face was totally neutral, but I knew that I had hurt him. Call it a gut feeling.

I looked down to see that Paul still had a raging hard on. So, I ditched him on our date, refused sex, and bruised his ego. Yeah. Girlfriend of the year award goes to…

I dropped to my knees and unbuckled and unzipped his jeans. "Kaitlyn, what-," "You said you wouldn't touch me. I said nothing about not touching you." I pulled his penis out of his jeans and pushed them down to his knees. His penis stood proudly out in front of me, begging for my attention.

I looked up to see Paul's neutral face totally gone. Paul was grinning like the cat that got the canary. His muscular arms were crossed over his chest.

I'd never given a blowjob before that, but I was determined to get through this. I looked at Paul's penis and saw a bit of precum on the tip. I licked my lips and took a deep breath. I sucked Paul's head into my mouth and watched as his eyes fluttered close. Okay. So he liked that.

I let my tongue swirl around his head and I saw the muscles in his arm bulge. I moved my head a bit, taking in more of him in my mouth. "That feels so good, Kaitlyn. Keep going."

I realized that it was easier to do this if my mouth was wet so I let the saliva build up. I took Paul as far as he could go and used my hand to massage the rest of him. "Fuck! That's good!" Paul whispered, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

I hummed in victory and I felt Paul grip my hair in one hand. He loosened it from its bun and tangled his fingers in it. So much for not touching me. "That's it, Kaitlyn. Just like that." I hummed again and Paul gripped my hair tighter. "I'm going to cum if you don't stop right now!" I moved faster. I wanted him to cum.

Paul let out what sounded like a growl and gripped my hair even tighter in his grasp. Then, he moved my head along his shaft, nearly gagging me. Within a few seconds, Paul's essence was shooting into my mouth. I swallowed all of it, because I thought that that was what you were supposed to do. From the look that Paul was giving me, he approved.

I removed my mouth from his newly flaccid penis and smiled up at him. "Sorry for forgetting about our date." Paul smiled back down at me lazily. "Don't sweat it. How the hell did you learn how to do that?" I shrugged and stood up. "Daniel would talk to me about it every once in a while. It's a good thing I pay attention right?" He nodded vehemently.

Paul pulled me to him and embraced me in a tight hug. He nuzzled my neck and left small love bites. I bit my lip to bite back the moan that was threatening to tear itself from my throat. Paul knew exactly what to do to get a reaction out of me.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered in his arms and nodded slowly. "Your place?" I questioned, thankful that my voice didn't come out raspy or strained.

Paul smirked at me, knowing exactly what I was implying. He moved one of his hands down my pants and I gasped at the suddenness of his movement. He rubbed a finger along my slit and I felt my knees get weak. The look on Paul's face was priceless. His eyes were shining with enthusiasm and victory.

He shook his head slowly. "No time." My eyes grew wide. Paul slid his finger inside of me and I grabbed his arms. "Right here?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. He raised an eyebrow at me and started to remove his hand from my pants. I quickly grabbed his wrist to hold him there. I stood on my tippy toes and started kissing his neck. "Here is good."

He chuckled deep in his chest. "You sure are eager all of a sudden." I looked up at him and gave him a playful glare. "Shut up and fuck me." Paul's jaw dropped before a wide grin grew on his face. I had never cursed in front of Paul before. I guess it surprised him. Whatever. I didn't have the time or the care to filter my words. I wanted Paul inside of me as soon as possible.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he teased, his lips brushing against mine. I shook my head. "No, but I give amazing blowjobs." Paul chuckled against my lips. "Okay. Horny Kaitlyn has become my new favorite person." He ripped my shirt over my head and tossed it behind him.

He walked me back until my back hit the wall of the studio. I was lifted off of the ground by his arms and the only thing keeping me from eating the floor was his body braced up against mine as his hands started to wander.

"So fucking hot and all mine," he mumbled against my neck. I could feel myself blushing, hyper aware of every move that his hands made. The mewls that I was making were kind of embarrassing. It's a good thing I was too far gone to even care.

I wrapped my legs tightly around Paul and reached behind me to take off my bra. The minute the little piece of material fell to the ground, Paul latched his mouth onto my nipples. Shock waves of pleasure shot through me. I held Paul's head to my chest. My whimpers were becoming louder and I was so glad that this was happening here and not somewhere where someone could see us.

"Paul, we need to hurry this up," I mumbled, my desire evident through my voice. Paul placed me on the ground. Paul ripped his shirt over his head and unbuckled his jeans quickly. As he was doing this, I quickly undressed myself as well. It was really funny to see us racing to get naked. I almost fell over several times, but Paul quickly picked me up. Thank goodness for that.

When we were both undressed, Paul picked me up and pushed me up against the wall again. We had never been in this position. I knew that Paul was strong, but I didn't know if he'd be strong enough to actually pull off this position.

Paul slid into me and I quickly took back my previous thought. He was deeper than he'd ever been. I could nearly hear my jaw drop and my eyes widen. "You okay?" Paul asked me, his face buried into my hair. I couldn't say anything. I could only nod. That was all the affirmation that Paul needed before he decided to plow into me.

"You feel so good wrapped around me, Kaitlyn. Fuck, you're all mine. No one else's." I nodded my head and whined, "Yours." "You're damn right, no one else's."

Paul latched his lips onto my neck and started sucking roughly. I didn't care much about him giving me hickeys anymore. I could pout and yell at him all I wanted to; it wouldn't change anything. He'd do what he wanted anyway.

Suddenly, Paul hit a certain spot deep within me. The sound that I made didn't sound like any I'd ever made. Paul removed his face from my neck and looked me in the eye. He jerked his hips forward and hit the same spot that he did before. I made the same noise and Paul gave me a deathly smirk. "Do you like that?" he asked. He didn't even give me a chance to respond before he started hitting the same spot with every thrust.

Before I could close my eyes in absolute bliss, I looked over Paul and saw the opposite wall that was covered with mirrors. I gasped and felt myself redden; well redden more than I already was. "You just noticed the mirrors didn't you, babe?" Paul asked, biting my bottom lip as his hips continued to slap against mine. "Nice touch, right?" I would've glared at him if he wasn't making my life so awesome at the moment.

"Now, you can see. When you're like this, getting fucked so perfectly by me, you're fucking beautiful. Now, you understand why I'm addicted to you." I looked at the mirrors and saw our reflections. Paul's massive body, covering most of me, besides my face and my legs. His nice ass clenching as he entered me.

I didn't know about me being beautiful. I mean, my face was red from all of the blood rushing to it, my hair was completely ruined, because Paul kept running his hands through it, and my lips were slightly swollen because Paul had this habit of sinking his teeth into them. Beautiful? Maybe? Happy? Definitely!

"Paul, I'm cumming!" I moaned out, my face buried into his neck. Paul sped up his thrusts and bit on my neck softly. Before I knew it, I was tumbling over the edge. I moaned like a wonton whore and moved my hips along with Paul's.

Before long, he groaned and emptied his seed into me. Thank god for the pill, because I didn't even think about it until it we were both coming down from our high.

"That was fucking awesome," Paul whispered into my hair before setting me down on the floor. My legs felt a little like jelly, but I was able to keep standing. "You okay?" he asked me, looking seriously into my eyes. I nodded quickly. "Never better."

We both got dressed. It took longer than it should have because every few seconds, Paul's lips were on some part of my body.

When we were both dressed, Paul was leading me to his car before he stopped. He walked to the office of the studio. I followed him and saw him tampering with the studio surveillance camera. My breath caught in my throat. I completely forgot about the damn camera. "What are you doing?" I asked him, a shiver going up my spine. "Un-pausing it," he answered.

Paul looked at me and smiled after he was done with the tape. "You should've seen your face." I smiled back at him. "You had this all figured out, huh?" He only grabbed my hand and pulled me outside to his truck.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own a cool pair of sandals though.**

**I dedicate this chapter to Aki-chan26Agnostic Angel, Insane Cali Gurl, and VballBabe44. Your reviews mean the world to me. Thanks for the consistency. **

Chapter 16

I can honestly say that I had never been so nervous in my entire life. I was driving to LaPush way below the speed limit and there was no way that I was going to be going any faster. When I'm on my way to LaPush, I'm usually flooring the gas pedal and trying to get there as quickly as I can. However, I was not trying to get there any time soon. What if he said 'no'?

I shook my head of those negative thoughts. Impossible. Paul loved me. He wouldn't be able to say no.

Then again, if I knew anything about Paul, it was that he wasn't really into this type of thing. Parties were one thing. Prom was something completely different. Paul wasn't a "suit-wearing" type of guy. Paul was barely a "shirt-wearing" type of guy.

Also, I knew that he loved me and we'd talked so much about it before, but I was still afraid of him not wanting to be seen with me in public. Sure, we'd gone out on dates and sure, we'd been seen in public together, but Paul going to prom with me would solidify our relationship. A hefty amount of girls that Paul had had sex with in Forks were going to Forks High. They'd be there and they'd see us together. What if Paul didn't want that?

NO! I was being stupid. Of course Paul would want that. Paul would want people to know that we were together. He would want everyone to know that I was his and he was mine. But, what if he didn't?

I heard a tap at the window and nearly died. I looked over to see Embry standing outside with a confused look on his face. I rolled my window down and smiled at him. "Hi, Embry! What's going on?" I asked, my voice only quivering slightly.

He looked around suspiciously and raised an eyebrow at me. "There aren't that many stop signs in LaPush and you've been sitting at this one for five minutes. Something on your mind?" I took a deep breath. I hadn't realized that I had stopped driving. I had to make a note to pay better attention when I drive.

"Um… Prom's coming up." Embry laughed at me. "Is that what's got you so nervous? I thought prom would be your sort of thing?" he asked, an amused expression on his face. I shook my head. "That's not it. I'm looking forward to prom. It's Paul." Embry rolled his eyes. "What did the idiot do now?"

I laughed at him and shook my head. "He hasn't done anything. Yet. Because I'm too scared to ask him." Embry gave me a serious expression. "You're afraid to ask Paul to prom? The guy that imprinted on you? The same guy that can't patrol with Quil because he tries to kill him every time?" Well, when he said it like that, it made me seem stupid for being nervous.

"You shouldn't worry. Paul's going to say yes," Embry stated confidently. "You think?" I asked, still not totally convinced. "I know," he confirmed. I nodded my head. I surely hoped so. "Hey, where you headed? Do you need a ride?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm going to Christina's house. It's okay. I can walk there. It's not that far from here." "Are you sure?" He nodded his head. "I'm positive. Besides, I don't want you to know where Christina lives." I laughed at him but his face was completely serious. "Why? I wouldn't do anything to her." He shrugged. "You might not. Your sister would." He was right.

"Your imprint is one heck of a button pusher, Embry," I pointed out. He nodded and gave a shallow laugh. "Yeah, tell me 'bout it." I reached out of the window and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Embry. She'll come around. She has to. Besides, you're one of the nicest people I know, hairy wolf or not."

Embry smiled at me and backed away from my jeep. "You've been at this stop sign for like ten minutes. You should go. Before another car shows up." I smiled back at him. "You're right. Good luck with her highness," I told him before rolling my window up.

I looked both ways before continuing to drive towards Paul's house. I pulled up in front of Paul's house and jumped out my car. Paul's truck wasn't here, but there was another car out in front. I checked to make sure that I wasn't in front of the wrong house. It seemed like something that was likely to happen to me. I'd been over here dozens of times, but I wouldn't be surprised if I was lost again.

Convinced that I was at the right place, I walked up to the door. I knocked. "The door's open!" I didn't recognize the voice immediately but I attested that to there being a giant door blocking out the sound.

I slowly opened the door and walked in. Sitting at the small table in the kitchen was a man. He had to be in his forties. He looked a lot like Paul so I assumed that he was Paul's father. The only noticeable difference I could see was the nose and the amount of gray hair he had.

"Um, hello," I greeted. I wondered why Paul didn't tell me that his father was back home. It just seemed like something that would've come up in conversation.

I remembered Paul saying that his father was abusive and an alcoholic. Leah also told me that Paul's father was always bringing trouble to the rez; stealing and stuff like that. I tried to not let these thoughts scare me into turning tail and running back to my jeep.

"Hi," he responded. His voice was deep and scratchy. He was an obvious smoker.

I took a few steps toward the kitchen to get a better look at him. He had a scar running down his face and had a lot of stubble. His eyes were blood-shot red and he looked very tired.

"You must be Paul's father," I stated. He nodded his head and stood up. He was only a little taller than me, but I knew that Paul was taller than him. I held my hand out to him and he grasped it in his large hand. He wasn't as warm as Paul either and a shiver went up my spine. I ignored it. "I'm Kaitlyn, Paul's girlfriend."

His eyes widened. He looked me up and down and spent more time than I was comfortable with staring at my breasts. "Is that so? Do you have any clue where my son might be?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, sir. I can give him a call though." Paul's dad may not have the best rep, but I didn't want to be rude or anything. I was nothing if not polite.

"If he's busy, I don't want to bother him. I don't mind waiting for him to get home," he said, continuing to stare at my breasts. I cleared my throat to get his attention. "No, I think Paul would want me to call him. If anything, I just leave him a message."

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and quickly dialed Paul's number from memory.

_Hello?_

_**Hello? Paul?**_

_Sorry, it's Quil__**.**_

_**Umm, can I talk to Paul?**_

_Aww, c'mon Kaitlyn! Don't you want to talk to me? _

_**Sure, Quil. Maybe some other time. Can I just talk to Paul really quickly?**_

_What the fuck Quil? I'm going to beat the shit out of you when I'm done talking to Kaitlyn. I'm giving you a head start._ I could hear Paul in the background. I felt bad for Quil.

_Gotta go, Kaitlyn._

_**Bye, Quil.**_ There was some kind of ruckus and I had to make sure that I was still connected. _**Hello?**_

_Hey babe!_

_**Hey. Where are you?**_

_Just got done patrolling. I'm on my way home. Why?_

_**I'm at your place. **_

_You're at my place and I'm not there making out with you? We have to change that._

_**Your dad's here.**_

_Huh?_

_**Your dad is at your house, too.**_

_Shitty piece of phone. I can't hear you. It sounded like you said that my father is at my house._

_**I did say that.**_

_And you're alone with him?_

_**Yes.**_

_I'll be there in three minutes. I don't even know if I want you to be in my house while you wait for me to get there._

_**I'll be fine. **_

_Kaitlyn, I-_

_**Don't take your time Paul. We're waiting**_.

I hung up the phone quickly. Knowing Paul he would've found some reason for me to leave. I walked back towards the kitchen and sat down at the table across from Paul's father. His eyes immediately went back to my breasts. This was starting to get out of hand.

"Paul said that he'll be here in a few minutes," I told him, hoping to get him to make eye contact with me. "That's nice," he said absently. "You know, Paul's a lucky guy to have such a cutie for a girlfriend."

"Thanks." I turned around to see Paul standing behind me. His face was marred into a scowl. He was definitely unhappy. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket to check the time. "It hasn't been three minutes," I commented. Paul ignored.

"Get the fuck out of here you worthless piece of shit," Paul said in an even tone. His hands were slightly shaking and I knew that he was on the verge of phasing. I stood up quickly and held his hand in mine. His shaking slowed.

"Paul, I-," "I said to get the fuck out. You aren't welcome here," Paul cut him off. I held Paul's hand tighter in my grip. I didn't want him to flip out but I couldn't blame him. His dad didn't deserve the father of the year award. Paul had been open to me about his past as a manwhore. However, when it came to life at home, he was very reluctant to tell me anything. I could only assume that it was because it was such a terrible experience for him. True, I didn't think Paul should talk to his dad like that, but I didn't want to defend the man that caused Paul so much harm.

"Look, Paul, I know that I haven't done right by you, but I need your help." I felt a shiver go up Paul's spine and I recoiled away from him. I've been too close to a phasing wolf before. I didn't want to relive the experience.

Paul sent me a sad look and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "Sorry," he whispered softly enough that only I could hear him. I smiled up at him to let him know that it was okay.

"Listen Nikiti, get the fuck out. I don't want anything to do with you," Paul said louder. "Where else am I supposed to go?" Nikiti asked sullenly. "Don't know. Don't care. Get the fuck out before I make you leave," Paul threatened.

No one moved and I felt another shiver go up Paul's spine. "Kaitlyn, step away from me." I stepped away from him, too afraid to be close to him but too worried for his father to leave the room.

Paul stalked towards his father and Nikiti quickly stood up. "You'd hurt your own father? An old man?" he asked, his voice thick with tears and his voice disbelieving.

"Why not? My father didn't have a problem beating the shit out of me? He didn't mind breaking his son's arms? Sending him off to school with bruises. I want you to leave. I want you to get out and never come back."

Nikiti stepped around Paul and walked towards the door. He gave me one desperate look for help before leaving out of the door.

Paul took a few calming breaths before turning his gaze to me. "Are you okay?" Was he serious? "Am I okay? I'm fine. Are you okay?" He nodded. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because you just kicked your dad out of his house." Paul rolled his eyes at me. "This is my house; not his. I paid for it. He's kicked me out plenty of times. Fucking pay back."

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, feeling his heartbeat against me. "Do you want to talk about it?" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me completely against him. "No." I looked up to make eye contact with him. Whatever Paul likes to think, he's not as good as a liar as he makes himself out to be. His eyes always give him away. At that moment, his eyes were completely sincere. I bit my lip. I was itching to talk about this. I didn't think that this should be handled so quickly without much thought.

Paul pushed his lips to mine and lost my train of thought. His lips moved against mine, taunting and teasing mine into a perfect dance. Paul tilted his head, deepening the kiss and I accepted the change. Paul licked my bottom lip before biting it. My lips were going to be fucking swollen after that, no doubt, but at the moment, I didn't care.

Paul moved his hands up my shirt and I shuddered at the heat of his fingers. He cupped my covered breasts and I unconsciously arched into his touch. Paul moved his lips towards my neck and continued to bite and nip at each inch of skin that he wanted to.

"Paul," I rasped out. He didn't respond, he only continued on his war path. "Paul," I repeated, hoping to gain his attention. He continued to ignore me and instead of acknowledging me, unsnapped my bra. I gasped when his fingers started working my peaks. "Paul! I came over here for a reason. It's important!"

Paul kept his hands on my breasts, but finally stopped kissing me and actually made eye contact. "Isn't that what we're doing?" I shook my head quickly. "Paul, please. I had to work up the courage to come over here in the first place. Stop trying to distract me. After, I promise. But only if you still want to after."

Paul raised an eyebrow at me and removed his hands from my shirt. I looked down and bit my lip, suddenly nervous about talking to him about this. All of the encouraging that Embry had done had completely gone out of the window.

Paul cupped my face and forced me to look at him. "Talk to me." I licked my lips and looked him in the eye. "Paul, will you be my prom date? I mean, you don't have to. I understand if you don't want to. I really want you to, but if you don't want to, I mean, I get it. It's okay. It was stupid for me to even ask. I just thought that maybe you'd want to." With every word that I spoke, Paul's smile grew bigger.

"Is that what you were worried about? Prom?" I bit my lip again and nodded my head slowly. With all of the abuse that my lips had been getting there was no way that my lips weren't going to be bruised the next day. "I mean, if you weren't going, then I wouldn't want to go. Prom sounds fucking lame. But yeah, I'll go with you." I smiled brightly at him. It was the best thing that I was going to get out of Paul.

"Do you really mean it? You'll go with me?" I asked. He smiled back at me and I felt my body shiver. "Yes. Can I fuck you now?" I rolled my eyes but my smile stayed on my face. I nodded and before I could register what was going on, Paul threw me over his shoulder like a caveman.

He carried me through the house and into his room. He tossed me harshly on the bed and before I could overcome my initial shock his body covered mine. His lips melted against my neck and I bit back the moan that was threatening to rip from my body. I couldn't take my shirt off fast enough. Paul's lips latched onto my nipple while his hand massaged the other one. "Where's my bra?" I asked, not even realizing that it was missing. "Kitchen counter," Paul mumbled against me. Fuck the bra.

I ran my fingers through Paul's short hair and loved the growl that that elicited from him. Paul's hand slowly started to snake down my stomach and into my skinny jeans. I felt him tease my most sensitive spot and I couldn't stop the moan that came out of me. I saw smirk smile against me as he continued to tease me.

His finger slowly entered me and I threw my head back at the intrusion. "Paul, please!" I begged. "Please what, Kaitlyn?" I took a deep breath, trying to get oxygen to my brain so I could form an actual sentence. "P-p-pl-plea-se!" So much for sounding smart. Paul shook his head and pressed his lips to mine again as a second finger joined the first one inside of me.

"I can't understand you, babe." "Please, fuck me, Paul," I forced out. I was on the brink of an orgasm but Paul wouldn't let me find my release. "How do you want me to fuck you, Kaitlyn? Do you want me to fuck you hard?" I nodded my head against him and he laughed at me. "Can't understand you." "Yes," I moaned out. I started to move my hips against Paul's fingers but he held me still.

"Do you want me to fuck you and make you cum, babe?" "Yes." "Do you want me to make you forget your own name?" "Yes!" "Do you want me to-," "Oh My Fucking God! Paul, fuck me!" Paul smiled and started to take my jeans off. Where the hell had my socks and shoes gone? Oh well.

As Paul was taking off his cut offs, I noticed how hard he was. I licked my lips in anticipation. The last time that we had sex wasn't that long ago. I was becoming addicted.

Paul aligned himself with my opening and I whimpered. "All you had to do was ask, Kaitlyn." Paul pushed himself into my roughly and I arched my back into him. "Fuck!" Paul groaned out. "Are you sure you want this rough?" he asked me. I nodded my head quickly.

Paul wrapped my left leg around his waist and he threw my right leg over his shoulder. Paul thrust into me and he had never been so deep. I moaned out and Paul continued to piston into me. "Paul! So good! Don't stop! Paul! Ohmygod!" I wasn't aware of what I was saying, but I knew that I was desperate to get as much of Paul as I could.

Paul looked me in the eye and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was perfect.

"Paul!" I screamed, feeling myself clench around him. Paul fucked me through my orgasm. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head for a split second. My eyes refocused on Paul and he was completely focused. He was trying to get me off again. That was the quietest Paul had ever been during sex. I thought for a split second that maybe he was releasing tension instead of just having sex but the thought went as soon as it came.

I could feel myself getting close again. "I'm cumming, Paul!" I whimpered, hating the sound of my voice when I was desperate. Paul moved his hand to my clitoris and start to tease me. "FUUUUCK!" I screamed, as my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. Paul tensed above me and I felt him cum inside of me, filling me up.

Paul collapsed on top of me and I held him to me. Paul was heavy but I liked to feel his weight on me. "I love you," I whispered to him, feeling my eyelids close of their own accord. My last memory before dozing off was the feeling of Paul's lips against mine.

**What an intense chapter, yeah? What did you think? Let me know! (Ahem review)**

**Paul's father is back? Oh snap! What will happen next?**

**Paul's going to prom? What can go wrong?!**

**Stay tuned!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own a piece of crap phone that I want to throw at the wall.**

Chapter 17

"You know, I'm not going to wear pink right?" I laid my head on Paul's chest and felt him run his hands through my hair. I laughed into his chest and propped myself up on my hand. "You'll wear pink if I tell you too." Paul laughed at me. "How do you figure that?" I shrugged. "Because I wear the pants in the relationship, obviously." Paul raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you?" I nodded my head slowly and rested it back on his chest. "But, you're in luck. My mom already designed my dress. It's red." "Red, I can work with," Paul commented. I kissed him softly on the lips and took my place back on his chest.

We laid in silence for a few minutes, each of us captivated with our own thoughts. I couldn't help but think about Paul's father. It wasn't normal for a girl to think about her boyfriend's father after sex, but it was something that couldn't be helped. Where was he? Where had he come from? Why did he leave? What was he doing back? What did Paul think about all of this? Was he ever going to forgive his father?

"What are you thinking about?" Paul asked me. "Nothing." I bit my lip, thankful that Paul couldn't see my face. If he could, he'd know, immediately, that I was lying. "I don't know why you lie to me. You suck at it. You might as well go ahead and tell me the truth." I shook my head. "You're not going to like it." "Is this about my dad?" he asked, annoyance evident in his voice. I didn't respond and that was answer enough for Paul. "Stop it." "But Paul-." "Shit, Kaitlyn! I don't want to fucking hear it! I don't want to fucking talk about it!" Paul shouted, his body slightly shaking under me.

I don't know what came over me. I must've been a big bag of emotions or something because hearing Paul raise his voice to me made me extremely sad. I bit my lip, willing the tears that were clouding my eyes to disappear. It didn't help because my tears started dripping on Paul's chest and he noticed. "Kaitlyn, are you fucking crying right now?" he asked in an amused tone. I pushed myself off of Paul's chest and looked around for my clothes. I wasn't going to be humiliated. First he makes me cry and then he's laughing about it? I didn't need to put up with that.

Before I could pick up panties off of the ground, Paul's arms were around me. "I'm sorry, babe. Don't be mad at me." I tried to shake him off but his hold was too strong. Paul pressed his lips behind my ear and kept kissing me there until I turned to jelly. That was cheating. I wanted to be mad at him. "I don't want to fight; especially over my dad." I tilted my head, giving Paul more access to my neck. "You won't even talk to me about it," I whispered. "I just want to know what you're feeling." Paul tightened his arms around my waist and I felt myself melting into his body. I felt him taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

I felt bad for putting him in this position. If he didn't want to talk to me about it, then I shouldn't put him in that position. I just felt bad for his dad. I felt bad that Paul felt like he couldn't talk to me about this. I didn't want Paul to feel like that. I wanted Paul to be happy and he could pretend all he wanted to, but I could tell that he wouldn't be happy unless he resolved this. Ignoring it wouldn't help him.

"I just want you to talk to me Paul." Paul placed a soft kiss on my cheek and walked me back to the bed, still completely wrapped in his arms. We fell on the bed, still in each other's arms. Paul's lips found mine and it was as if everything else that had just happened didn't happen. Before things could escalate, Paul's phone started to ring. Paul groaned and snatched his lips away from mine.

He snatched his phone off of the side table and answered it angrily. "What?" Someone spoke into the other phone and Paul's face went completely blank. I tried not to eavesdrop, but I was beyond curious. "Ok. I'm on my way. Bye." He hung up the phone and got off of me. "Everything okay?" I asked, more than curious about who he was talking to and what they were talking about. "Someone's nosey." I shrugged. I wasn't going to deny it. I might've been. "It was Jacob. My dad's over there talking to Billy, trying to persuade him into letting him back into the tribe."

"You're going to go get him?" Paul nodded his head reluctantly. "I have to. Billy's not going to put up with my dad's drunken ass." Paul's skin started to disappear under his clothes and I realized that I should follow suit. "I'm going to murder him," Paul mumbled. I looked at him and saw him glaring at the floor. "Why?" "Because he's over there and Jacob had to call me and you were naked and now you're not naked and I'm going to fucking kill him." I laughed and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm going to go home and let you handle this. Call me when everything gets settled?" He nodded his head and kissed me on the lips again.

"I love you. Call me." With that, I walked out of Paul's house, grabbing my bra on the way out.

When I got home, Seth was there consoling a very upset looking Baby Doll. My twin senses were in override. All I could think about was beating the crap out of Seth. It must've been him. "What did you do to my sister?" I asked, making a beeline for Seth's throat. Seth had a scowl on his face and a shiver went up his spine. "Embry Call and Christina Oak are dead to me."

"Stop it, Seth," she mumbled softly. "I shouldn't have agreed to taming the dragon. It's my own fault." Seth glared at the floor and shook his head. "Wait, what the hell happened?" I asked, feeling stupid for being out of the loop. Baby Doll wiped her eyes angrily and looked at me intently. "I was trying to help Embry by talking to Christina. Ya know, so she would stop trying to fuck my boyfriend. And then, she's a bitch. I let her be a bitch. She says things and I don't put up with it so I say things back. Embry comes like a knight in shining armor to save the day. In doing so, he has to be a bitch too. So here I am, crying like a pussy, because my feelings are hurt."

"You're upset that Christina was a bitch?" She laughed a humorless laugh and shook her head. "I'm upset that Embry was so mean to me. I'm pissed that I didn't kick her ass." "You should've," Seth added. She shrugged. "Yeah."

"That's so unlike Embry. It had to be the imprint. Embry's one of the nicest guys I know," I stated, still in disbelief of the whole thing. Seth shook his head. "I don't care." Baby Doll patted Seth on the hand. "I'm just overreacting. I'm not going to care about any of this in a few minutes." Seth still didn't look convinced and I was just as upset as he was.

"I'm so sick and tired of Christina. God, you sure can pick awesome friends can't you Seth?" I seethed. "What did you do to her?" He shrugged. "I didn't do anything to her! I was only nice to her." I threw my hands in the air. "That's the problem. Stop being so damn nice. Now, Christina has put you two through a lot of crap, and I've put up with it, but now, I can't just sit here and do nothing." I could feel my face reddening with anger. "What are you going to do?" Baby Doll asked, fighting back a laugh. She obviously didn't believe that I'd be able to do much damage. She was probably right.

"I have no idea. But, whatever it is, it's going to be really bad" Baby Doll smiled and Seth fought back his laugh. "Shut up. I'm so super serious right now!" Baby Doll and Seth laughed at me, without any kind of consideration for my feelings. I even laughed a little myself.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring in my pocket and I knew immediately that it was Paul.

_Hey babe. I'm done with my dad. I'm on my way over. I need you so badly right now._

_**Hi, Paul. **_From my tone, I knew that Paul would be able to tell that I was upset.

_Shit. What the fuck happened?_

I told him about what happened between Samantha, Christina, and Embry and Paul was cursing loudly into the phone.

_Fucking shit! If it's not one thing, it's another. Embry is going to get the shit beat out of him and I'm going to make that fucking cunt watch me. _

Before I could say anything, Paul hung up the phone. I looked at Seth, who had heard the entire conversation. "He hung up on me," I whispered. Seth chuckled shortly and nodded. "Yeah. He did." "What just happened? Who was that?" Baby Doll asked. "That was Paul. He's on his way to go kill Embry." Baby Doll shrugged. "You know, I would care. But now, I really don't. But why would Paul go and defend me?" she asked. "Despite what he says, Paul really likes you. You're my sister. He doesn't have much of a choice. I guess he's protective of you. And, also, I'm too distraught about this to have sex with him," I said all in one breath. She looked at Seth in confusion and he only nodded.

"Do you think that Paul will actually be able to do anything?" Baby Doll asked. Seth nodded. "He's pissed and he really hates Chris. It's worth a shot. It can either go really well or really badly." I smiled triumphantly. "I told you that I'd handle it." "Yeah? Well, I'm going to take Seth upstairs and have very angry sex with him. So, goodbye. Thanks for letting an overprotective wolf imprint on you." I grimaced at her sharing of too much information but thanked her anyway for thanking me. I think.

Baby Doll and pulled a very happy Seth up the stairs. I stayed downstairs and cut the television on and put the volume as high as it could go. I did not want to hear my sister having sex. Ever.

Half of an episode of Glee later, the doorbell rang. Knowing that my sister was probably still indisposed, I answered it without even checking to see who it was. It was Paul with Embry and Christina. Holy Smokes.

"Uh, what are they doing here?" I asked Paul, refusing to actually talk to Embry or his girlfriend or whatever she was. "They're here to apologize for being dicks. Aren't you Embry and Christina?" he asked in a menacing tone. Embry held his head down in shame but Christina just looked me square in the eye. It was my chance. Before I could second guess myself, I pulled my arm back, balled up my fist, and punched Christina square in the jaw. She stumbled back and cradled her face. I was so shocked that I didn't even register that she could actually hit me back. It was a good thing that she didn't. "If you talk to my sister again, if you even think about her, there's more where that came from."

Embry and Paul stared at me with wide and shocked eyes while Christina's eyes watered from the pain. I had never felt such a rush of adrenaline in my veins before. I kept my eyes on her, realizing that she could hit me back just as easily as I hit her.

"What the fuck is your problem? She came over here to fucking apologize!" Embry shouted. I would've shrunken behind Paul if I wasn't already so angry about everything that had happened to my sister. "Screw you Embry! If she didn't do anything wrong in the first place, she wouldn't have anything to apologize for. An 'I'm Sorry' isn't going to fix anything!" A shiver went up Embry's spine and Paul put a hand on his chest. "Calm the fuck down, Embry," he told him in a calming tone. Paul was the calm one… how weird is that?

"What's going on?" I heard behind me. I turned around to see Baby Doll and Seth coming down the stairs, Baby Doll putting her shirt on. "Your fucking sister just punched Chris in the face!" Embry shouted. Baby Doll looked at me, a disbelieving gleam in her eye. "Bullshit. I don't believe you." Seth and Baby Doll simultaneously looked at Christina's swelling face. "Oh shit!" They said at the same time. "Why would you do that?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes. Wasn't it obvious? Apparently it was because she didn't wait for me to answer. "Since when do you solve your problems with your fist?" I shrugged. "Since now?"

"Well this is awkward," Seth stated after a moment of silence. Baby Doll widened the front door and gestured her arm towards the inside of our house. "Now that Muhammad Ali has gotten that out of her system, please come in." Christina and Embry didn't move and she sighed deeply. "I promise, there will be no more hitting. Come in."

Paul, Christina, and Embry walked in the house and followed Baby Doll and Seth into the living room. I didn't move. I was too busy trying to calm myself down. I didn't know how long I stood there, but soon I felt a pair of warm arms around my waist. "I hit someone." Paul chuckled. "Yeah. It was pretty fucking awesome too. How's your hand?" I flexed my hand and noticed that it was kind of sore. "It's fine." Paul kissed me on my cheek and hummed into my neck. "It was really sexy though. Not gonna lie."

I laughed and let Paul pepper kisses on my neck. "Do you really think so?" "Mmhmm." I sighed at the feelings that Paul was evoking within me. "I really don't want to go back in that house with Embry and Christina in there." "Where do you want to go?" I shrugged. "Somewhere else." "We can't go back to my house," Paul grumbled in annoyance. I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why not?" "My dad's there."

The scowl on Paul's face was evened out by the bright smile on mine. I knew that Paul was upset, but I was happy that Paul and his father were now given the chance to make amends. "That makes me very happy," I said, my smile now hurting my cheeks. "Really? I couldn't tell." I bit my lip and looked up at Paul innocently.

"You should find a place for us to be alone, Paul. I really need to be alone with you." I saw Paul's eyes shine with understanding. He groaned into my ear. "You can't tell me that after I told you that my house is occupied. Fuck." I shrugged. "I thought you'd want me to share that information." "I do. I did. Fuck." Paul pulled me towards my truck and I giggled at his impatience. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

Paul didn't answer. Instead he continued to pull me towards his truck, mumbling and grumbling about me being the death of him. I hopped into the passenger seat and before I could even buckle my seatbelt, Paul was pulling out of my driveway. "Someone's impatient," I commented. Paul chuckled drily. "You don't even know the half of it."

As Paul continued to drive, I recognized where we were going. "I thought you said that your dad was home," I said in horror. There's no way that I'd be able to have sex with Paul, or even make out with him, with his father under the same roof regardless of how badly I wanted to. It was too disrespectful.

"I'll put the motherfucker out." "Paul-," I started in a warning tone. "Relax, Kaitlyn. I'll send him somewhere. Or something." "Just for sex?" I asked incredulously. "You've never had sex with you, Kaitlyn. There is no such thing as 'just for sex' with you. I'll take what I can get. If that means that that piece of shit has to walk to Port Angeles and back so I can get my fix, then that's what he's going to have to do."

I laughed at Paul's reaction. I knew that he was just joking, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did make his father leave for a short while.

Soon, we pulled up to Paul's house and he sighed in relief. "He's not here." I gave him a worried expression. "Where is he?" "Who cares?" he retorted. "What if something bad happened to him?" Paul groaned in annoyance. He pointed to his penis and looked at me intently. "Do you see this? Do not ruin this by talking about my dad." "But, what if-," "Kaitlyn, he's fine. I'll go look for him after we're done if it means so much to you." I bit my lip, worry still nagging at me.

Paul got out of his truck and walked over to my side and opened the door for me. He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me out of the truck. He lead me towards his house and quickly opened the front door. He continued to pull me towards his room and gave me a smirk. "Now, where's that fire that you used against Christina?"

**Woo! We've made it to a quarter of a hundred reviews. How awesome is that? Pretty awesome. That's how awesome it is.**

**Please Review?**

**Also, shout out to the favoriters and followers. Thanks for that.**

**I hope no one hates this little cliffy too badly. Next chapter soon, yeah?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Paul! Nnngh! Oh…oh… YES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I reached my climax. Paul's hands tightened on my hips as he forcefully brought my hips down to meet his. I didn't have to admit that I loved being on top, because Paul knew that I did. He said that he could tell when I wanted to have sex, where I wanted to have sex, and HOW I wanted to have sex just by looking in my eyes. I thought that that was total bull crap and that Paul was just being arrogant Paul, but I didn't complain about it.

"So tight. Always so fucking tight. Mine. Only mine," Paul grumbled as his upward thrusts became much more forceful. His eyes were black as coal and his face was gorgeous as he finally reached his climax. I could've come undone again just by watching Paul reach ecstasy.

I lifted myself off of Paul's tired body and nestled into his side. I knew for a fact that I was going to be sore the next day. I had sex with Paul twice that day and both times Paul wasn't the least bit gentle. It was amazing, but I would still have to take a long bubble bath because of it.

Paul ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me gently on the forehead. "The next time you decide to go Rocky on someone, make sure I'm there to witness it. That was fucking hot." I could feel my face heating up. Now that my anger had cooled, I was embarrassed about what I had done. I physically assaulted another person. That was so unlike me. Sure, she had made my sister cry, but I'm sure that we could've handled things in a much more civilized way. It was despicable of me and I doubted that Embry would ever forgive me.

"What's with your face?" Paul asked me, noticing how red my face was. "I don't think that I'll be hitting anyone else in the face for a very long time," I commented. "Why not?" Paul asked, obviously very upset about the idea. "I'm so embarrassed about it. I HIT someone. I caused someone physical harm, and for what? Because I was angry? Because she hurt my sister's feelings?" Paul rolled his eyes. "That seems pretty legit to me." I rolled my eyes at him also. Of course that would be Paul's response.

"Look, Kaitlyn, I know that you're pissed about all of this. In fact, I probably should've warned you guys that I was bringing them over. I was just so angry and annoyed, I wanted their apology to be over and done with as quickly as possible. I fucked up. But, if you ask me, Chris had it coming. NO ONE in the pack likes her." I frowned at him. Wasn't that reason enough to want to befriend her? She was probably very lonely.

"Don't give me that face, Kait. I'm not being a dick about this. NO ONE likes her. Seth is the "nice" one and he can't stand her. That's saying something."

"Just because nobody likes her now doesn't mean that it was okay for me to punch her in the face. Embry must be so angry with me," I whined. "Fuck Embry," Paul said rather quickly. I covered my face with my hands. "I'm driving a wedge between you and Embry. This is insane! What kind of person am I?"

Paul pulled my hands from my face and gave me a seriously startling look. "This isn't your fault. Embry has been driving a wedge between us. If it's anyone's fault, then it's Chris'. Jake and Quil don't even want to be bothered with her. She's a bitch."

I twisted Paul's nipple and he yelped in surprise. "Ow! What the fuck?" "Don't call her that." Paul rubbed his nipple trying to soothe it. "Well, she is. You called her one just a few hours ago." I looked away from him in shame. It was true, I had said very mean things to Chris at my house. "I plan on apologizing to her for it. Do you?" I asked him. "HELL FUCK NO! And you shouldn't either. She deserved it. Granted, I didn't think YOU would've been the one to do it. I thought for sure that it was going to be Baby Doll. But, hey, it was hot and sexy and fuck-awesome so I'm not complaining. She got what she deserved. Don't worry about Embry either. He's pissed but he's not stupid. He wouldn't say anything to you. I'd kill him."

"But I really like Embry and I don't want him to be mad at me," I whined, tears springing to my eyes. I had, in a few seconds, ruined a friendship with one of my closest friends. "He'll get over it." I shook my head. "You still haven't forgiven Leah and that was such a long time ago," I noted. Paul's face melted into a small scowl. "One: that wasn't THAT long ago and two: she ripped into your side. That's different than punching someone in the face, especially if that person deserved it." Paul chuckled. "Being nice and shit is what got you into that problem. Here you go again, feeling bad for doing the reasonable thing, trying to be nice and shit AGAIN. See where being nice gets you? A trip to the hospital with Dr. Dracula. Do you want that to happen again?"

I shook my head, still feeling very torn about what I had done. Paul kissed my forehead, trying to soothe me. "If it makes you feel any better, we're probably going to have a pack meeting about this pretty soon if things keep going the way they are. Sam's not happy about turmoil in the pack." It did make me feel a little better. But not very much.

I hopped out of Paul's too comfortable bed and started searching for my clothes. "We have to find your dad," I told him after he gave me a questioning look. He gave a diabolical laugh. "My dad's been here for the past twenty minutes."

**Ok. Now, I know that you all must HATE me. Not only have I not been updating, but this chapter is super short. I know. I'm a terrible person. However, I can't have super long chapters because I won't update them as frequently. I'm very sorry about it. But I'm trying my best. Seriously.**

**A while ago, I got a Guest review. They absolutely HATE Baby Doll and Kaitlyn and think Chris should've opened up a can of whoop ass. Although I was surprised, I can't say that I'm not happy about the review. I like that people like Chris. I like that my readers are just as invested in my stories as I am. Thanks guys.**

**Also, to Paul's Ballerina having reached a quarter of a hundred reviews, I'll give a treat. I'll write a chapter in Paul's Point of view. Just review which chapter and the first chapter to get 5 will get a chapter and I'll post it here. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and shame. "Your Dad's been here? And you didn't tell me! He probably heard us! Oh my god! I could just die! How could you keep that from me? How could you not tell me? He's going to think I'm a harlot! Oh my freaking god! First, I punch someone and now your dad thinks I'm a slut. What's wrong with me? Oh my god! I could just DIE!"

Paul fought a chuckle and pulled me to his hard body in a tight embrace. "Relax Kaitlyn." I didn't relax. How could I? My boyfriend's father had heard us having sex. I know that I'm not very quiet. He probably heard me moaning like the wonton whore that I am. "Kait, I said to calm down. You're not calming down," Paul whispered. "Your dad is going to hate me, too." Paul chuckled and ran his hand through my hair. "Not likely. It's really hard to hate you." "Your previous flings hate me," I pointed out. Paul grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "People that matter don't hate you." "What about Chris and Embry?" Paul released his hold on my chin and rolled his eyes. "Are we really back to this again? Besides, I said "People that MATTER"."

Paul pressed his lips to mine softly. "They matter," I whispered. He shrugged. "Not right now they don't," he whispered, pressing his lips along my throat. I giggled and bit back a moan. "Again?" I asked in disbelief. "I can't get enough of you Kaitlyn Wilson," Paul confessed. I shook my head and lightly pushed Paul's chest. "Your dad is here. And I know he's here this time. It's not gonna happen. Besides, I'm a little sore from earlier." I whispered the last part and Paul's averted his eyes, obviously embarrassed. "Sorry. I got a little carried away." I pressed my lips against his. "It's okay. I liked it. I loved it. I won't be sore forever. Just for a little while."

I pulled out of Paul's grasp and started pulling my clothes onto my body. By the time I was done, Paul was already dressed. His eyes were locked onto my body and I had to call his names a few times to get him to look me in the eye. I was still surprised at how much Paul seemed to like my body.

He kissed my forehead. "You sure you want to see him? Honestly, I could get rid of him if you want." I shook my head quickly. "I'm very proud of you for letting him stay with you, Paul. It shows how much you've grown." Paul smiled at me and kissed my cheek. He pulled me out of his bedroom and led me into the living room.

His dad was laying on the sofa, his eyes glued to the TV. It was so weird to see Paul's dad. Paul looked so much like him. I knew that that bothered Paul, but his looks didn't matter. As long as Paul and his father had different personalities.

"Dad, this is Kaitlyn," Paul said, finally introducing us properly. Paul's dad kept his eyes glued to the TV. He completely ignored him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shiver go up Paul's spine. I immediately stepped in front of the TV and stuck my hand out for Paul's dad to shake. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Lahote," I said quickly. "Properly." Paul's father's eyes met mine and he shook my hand slowly. "Yes. It is."

"Cut the TV off, Old Man. We've got stuff to talk about," Paul ordered. I shot a glare to Paul and he rolled his eyes. "Please cut off the TV," Paul corrected. Paul's Dad grabbed the remote and pressed the power button. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "I want to thank you for taking me back, Paul. You really didn't have to." Paul shook his head. "Thank Kaitlyn. She's the one who fought for you." Paul's dad nodded his head towards me and I gave him a small smile.

I sat down in the armchair across from Paul's dad and Paul stood next to me. "First, no drinking. I mean it. No DRINKING! At all. If I smell alcohol on you, you're out of here. Kaitlyn won't be able to save your sorry ass. You'll be out of LaPush faster than you can say Whiskey." Paul's father nodded his head in understanding. "Seems fair," he whispered.

"Secondly, don't try that "fatherly bullshit" on me. You've lost your chance. As far as I'm concerned, you're a roommate that just so happens to have my eyes. You come to me with that "parental discipline or fatherly advice" shit and I will put you out." I didn't agree with that, but at least Paul wasn't putting him out immediately. At least Paul was giving him a chance.

"I know I fucked up, Paul. I was the shittiest father and an even worse husband. I want the opportunity to make it up to you," Paul's dad spoke softly. Paul shrugged. "I already told you that you had your chance. Too late." Paul's dad's eyes started to mist over and a pang of sorrow stabbed my chest. I looked up at Paul, hoping to reason with him. "Paul-," "And third," Paul cut me off. "If I catch you ogling my girlfriend again, I'll break you. Do you understand? You won't have the opportunity to leave LaPush. I will end you, right then and there. Are we clear?" Paul's father looked up at him sheepishly and nodded.

I think Paul's father was finally starting to realize that Paul wasn't the same Paul that he was before. This Paul wouldn't be bullied or pushed around. This Paul wasn't weak. If he had only known that Paul was changing for the better. If Paul's father would've come back after Paul first phased, this wouldn't even be happening. I had no doubt in my mind that Paul would've killed him. Paul's father had literally turned him into a monster. I was, slowly but surely, turning him back into a person.

"Come on, Kaitlyn. I'm going to take you home." I stood up and followed Paul out of his house. When we got to his truck I smiled up at him. "I'm very proud of you." He took a deep breath and smiled down at me. He pressed a kiss to my forehead before pressing his lips to mine.

**Yes! So, here's this chapter. What do you think of Paul's ultimatums? Too lenient? Not lenient enough?**

**Out of curiosity, who is Team Chris and who is Team Wilson Twins? Let me know! **

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows and all that! Don't forget to review and favorite and follow and all that Jazz!**

**So far, Chapter 17 has 1 vote for the Paul POV chapter. Don't forget to review your pick.**

**Also, don't forget to read "Embry's Oak", "Jacob's Figure Skater", and "Seth's Baby Doll"**

**Love you Lots! Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When we got to my house, I was a little surprised at what I saw. Well, a "little surprised" would be a bit of an understatement. I hadn't gone home with any sort of expectations or anything, but I couldn't have guessed that I would've come home to this.

I stepped into my house with Paul right behind me and my jaw dropped at the sight in front of me. Embry, Seth, and Nate were sitting in the living room watching some stupid show on Spike TV and my sisters and Christina were in the kitchen, talking and laughing as I nothing had happened. As if I hadn't punched Chris in the face, as if Chris hadn't tried to ruin Sam's life and as if they were all the best of friends.

Paul and I exchanged confused looks. He was just as disgruntled at the scene as I was. What was going on? Who were these people and what had they done with my family? And where did Christina get off having a great time with MY sisters? Sure, I felt bad about jabbing her in the face, but I didn't feel bad enough to where I wanted her to be invited to family reunions.

Soon enough, Amber noticed our presence. "Hey Paul, Kaitlyn, come on in. I'm making nachos!" Paul rushed past me and I had to grab his arm to stop him. "Paul!" I scolded. "What? She's making nachos!" I shook my head at him. "Isn't all of this a little weird?" I whispered. He shrugged. "Who cares?" At that, I dropped my hand from his arm and watched him all but skip to the kitchen. I followed behind him in a daze, hoping to god that I was still in my reality and not in some Matrix-like world.

Paul was immediately put to work by my 7 month pregnant older sister. "If I catch you trying to stick your hand in that hot pot of melted cheese, I will kick you in the balls, Lahote," Christina teased. Paul and I exchanged confused looks, wondering if she was serious or not. Samantha and Melissa were giggling while Amber agreed with Chris. "I'll hold him down for you," Amber promised. Paul chuckled and I made an attempt to laugh that sounded more like I was choking.

"You okay, Kaitlyn? Do you need water or something?" Melissa asked. I quickly shook my head. "Um, Christina, can we talk for a second?" Everyone's eyes shot to me. I could feel the eyes of the guys in the living room trained on me as well. I had never hoped to be made out of cellophane so much in my life.

"Sure?" She backed away from the nacho chips that she was attending to and I led her to the outside patio. My mind was reeling with what I was going to say. I wanted to apologize for hitting her, but not apologize exactly. I was a jumbled mess. I felt that she deserved the hit, but I didn't think that it was my place to do it. I made an ass of myself and I was sorry for that, but I couldn't help but feel slightly smug about the small bruise on her jaw. When I was plagued with these decisions as a child, my father would tell me to think 'What Would Superman Do?'. I regretted not paying more attention to the comics that my father had in our attic back in Albany.

I took a deep breath and faced Christina. Suddenly, I felt like I had been shot in the face. Okay, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration. I felt like I had been popped by the world's most dangerous rubber band. I held my cheek in shock. Christina had slapped me across the cheek so hard that my face turned with the impact.

"Ouch! That freaking hurt!" I cried. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall; at least not in front of Chris. "Stop bitching, it won't even leave a bruise." Chris held her hand out to me and I eyed it suspiciously. "Consider us even." I looked her square in the eye, trying to see if she was worth trusting. My eyes shot back to her hand to make sure there was no buzzer there to shock me. I looked back into her eyes and grabbed her hand with mine.

"Truce?" I offered. She gave me a small smile and nodded her head. I smiled back to her in return, only wincing slightly at the pain that I still felt. I knew for sure that my face would be an angry bright red on one side. I tried to ignore that and focus on my new "relationship" with Chris.

"So, everything's fine now?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Fuck if I know. I'm still not sure about this whole, wolf pack, family, imprint, bullshit. To top it all off, Sam wants to have a pack meeting about it this weekend which ruins my fucking plans. Who the hell is he to tell me what I can and can't do and when and where I have to show up?" I shrugged. "He's the Alpha. It's kind of in the job description." Chris rolled her eyes. "Bullshit."

"Maybe," I agreed. "It's all overwhelming. It's too much too fast and your whole world gets turned upside down. It's like, if you don't embrace it, the world turns on you, you know what I mean? I don't regret accepting the imprint. I don't regret being a part of the pack. It's just, the part about not having a choice." Chris nodded her head in agreement. "Exactly."

"Would you believe me if I told you that it gets better?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I'd also tell you to not even waste your fucking time trying to sell that shit to me." I smiled at her. "You know, you remind me so much of Samantha it's not even funny. It's kind of scary actually." She gave a dry humorless laugh. "Yeah, your other sisters said the same thing." "I guess it's a great thing that you guys aren't exactly on the same team, ya know? You'd be fucking unstoppable otherwise."

Chris' eyes shot to mine. "Did you just drop the "f-bomb"?" she questioned. I smiled and nodded. "I'm dating Paul." She nodded her head in understanding. "No need to explain. How is that?" "How's what?" I asked. "Being with Paul? He's kind of an asshole." I shrugged. I didn't know how Paul and I did it. How we could come from two completely different worlds and mesh so perfectly together. It still kind of scared me sometimes how he knew what I was thinking and vise versa.

"He's perfect for me." I didn't need to say anything else. Christina made a disgusted face, but there was nothing else that I could say to make her understand. Being imprinted was something that one had to experience to understand. She'd find out sooner or later.

"So, Embry?" I pressed, giving her a wink. She rolled her eyes. "It could be worse I guess." "It gets better." "It better fucking get better!" Chris cursed. "You could be imprinted to Quil," I informed her. "Well, that would just be cruel and unusual punishment from the Gods."

Embry walked slowly out of the back door, standing in front of Chris and I. "Food's ready. You guys better get to it before I do." I walked towards the house, but not before seeing Embry lean in for a kiss and get rejected by an annoyed looking Chris. I smiled and winked at her before stepping into the house.

Paul quickly pulled me against his chest. Everyone was so busy trying to get their food that they didn't notice the odd display of affection from Paul. "How did it all go?" I shrugged. "She slapped me. We're cool." Paul raised an eyebrow at me. "How are those two sentences connected?" I shrugged. "Who cares? We're cool, that's all that matters right?" Paul didn't look convinced, but he didn't press the issue. For this whole thing to be squashed, one of us had to turn the other cheek. I was willing to do that.

After dinner was over, Baby Doll drove Seth, Embry, and Christina home. I walked with Paul to his truck but he didn't make a move to get in. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He shrugged. "You're okay right?" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine, Paul. I promise. Chris isn't really all that bad you know?" Paul rolled his eyes and I hit him on the chest.

"So, you can stop being pissy now," I teased. He shook his head. "I still have a drunken dad to get home to." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, what can I do to make it all better?" Instead of answering my question, Paul pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss as my lips molded with his. Christina would never understand but she'd be missing out if she didn't embrace it with open arms.

**Okay, so, I'm crap. I know! It's been like almost a month. I apologize. Seriously, I need to be better about this.**

**So, thoughts on the chapter? Were both Teams satisfied? Let me know! Review!**

**Let me know which chapter you would like to see in Paul's POV! The first chapie to get to 5 wins!**

**Don't forget to check out Embry's Oak, Jacob's Ballerina, and Seth's Baby Doll**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Baby Doll and I were driving to LaPush. Well, I was driving to LaPush, Baby Doll was changing radio stations. "I will never get used to the shitty music that Forks has to offer. I swear!" She grumbled. She cut the radio off and decided that silence would be better than trying to find a music station that she could enjoy. Personally, I didn't think that there was anything wrong with the music here, but then again, Samantha and I had different taste in music.

"So, how long do you think this whole thing is going to last?" she asked me. I shrugged. It could be anyone's guess. Sam had called a pack meeting, imprints included. Apparently there was turmoil within the pack and we had to settle everything. By turmoil he meant Chris. As far as I was concerned, that whole thing was over and done with. But I guess, it was better to get everything out in the open than for there to be some hidden emotions.

"I hope it doesn't take too long," Samantha commented. I laughed and quickly glanced at her. "Why? What have you got to do today?" I teased. She shrugged. "I have a life you know. My whole life doesn't surround this pack. Besides, Seth and I are going on a date."

"I thought you said that your whole life didn't revolve around the pack." She huffed next to me. "My life doesn't revolve around the pack. It just kind of revolves around Seth. God, that sounds really bad. When did I become Bella?" I laughed at her. "You became Bella when you fell in love." She ran a frustrated hand through her now straightened hair. "I'm not the only one. You're also in Bella with Paul." I had to think about what she said for a few seconds because it didn't make much sense.

"I'm in who with Paul?" "You Bella Paul so much. You know it," she teased. I shrugged. "Let's just stick with calling it love. Using Bella to replace love can become kind of tricky. For example when you say I'm IN her with Paul." It took a few seconds for realization to dawn on Baby Doll, but it finally ticked. "Yeah, that doesn't sound too good. I mean, unless you're into that." I rolled my eyes and became very happy once we pulled in front of Sam's house.

"I don't share." I stated simply. I put the car in park and hopped out of the driver's seat. Seth walked out of the house and immediately opened up Samantha's door and gave her a hug. They were so in love it made me sick. I knew that Paul would be getting off of patrol in 10 minutes, so I would have to wait until I got to hug my own wolfman.

I walked into Sam's house and the smell of Emily's baked goods hit me like a ton of bricks. It was really difficult to hate the girl when she was such an awesome baker. I walked into the kitchen and saw Leah sitting at the kitchen table… calmly… and not throwing anything around in anger. I raised an eyebrow at her. Could it be that Leah was actually doing what I told her to do? Was my best friend willing to forgive Emily for all of the shit that happened between them?

Leah gave me a small smile and I couldn't help the burst of happiness that was flowing through me. I sat down at the table next to Leah and patted her hand affectionately. "Proud of you," I whispered low enough that only she would be able to hear me. She rolled her eyes at me, but I could tell that she was happy that I was there to support her.

Emily walked away from the stove and wiped her hands on her apron. For someone that was only a few years older than me, she looked very domesticated. I wondered why. Was it because she wanted to? Was it because Sam was forcing her to? I, for the life of me, couldn't imagine Leah being so domesticated; cooking for a pack of wolves, keeping a spotless house, and still smiling about it.

"Hi, Kaitlyn! I didn't notice you were here," Emily greeted. "Hi, Emily. How are you?" She smiled and shrugged. "I'm a little nervous. I hope that everything can be resolved today." She looked at Leah who had her eyes on the table in front of her. "Fingers crossed," I supplied. Emily smiled at me and sat down at the table across from Leah.

"Paul and Jared here yet?" Emily asked. I shook my head. She looked between Kaitlyn and I nervously. I slowly nodded my head, willing her to continue. It was now or never.

"Well, they don't really need to be here for this do they?" Emily asked herself. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Leah, I love you. And I'm so sorry. There's nothing that I can do or say to make this better, I know, but I just want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never aim for that."

Leah was silent but I could tell that her head was a crapstorm. I patted Leah on the hand and she shot me a quick glance. She finally looked at Emily and gave a humorless laugh. "For not aiming, you sure got a bull's eye." Emily flinched and moved her eyes to the table. "Leah, you were my best friend. You're my family. I was just as excited about you being with Sam as you were. I know that everything happened so fast and I'm sorry."

Leah was listening, but she wasn't really forgiving Emily. Leah was still holding on to her anger and I could see that this conversation wasn't going to go far.

"Did you know that I ask Sam to kiss me on the scarred side of my face?" Emily asked Leah, her eyes filling to the brim with tears. Leah shook her head no. "I ask him to do that as my own form of punishment," Emily elaborated. Tears started to stream down her face and she quickly wiped them away. "I deserved it. I deserved much worse. Everything was happening so quickly. Uncle Harry, you phasing, me and Sam. I wanted to be there for you, but I played a part in all of it." Leah wiped her eyes and my heart broke for her.

I pulled a Kleenex out of my purse and handed it to her. She thanked me and took a shaky breath.

Emily continued. "I hate what I did to you. I really do. Every time Sam kisses me, I'm reminded of it. I don't ever want to forget what I've done." Emily's face was drenched in tears, so I handed her a Kleenex as well. "I miss you so much, Leah."

Suddenly, Leah stood up from the table. She stared at Emily and I could see the fear in Emily's eyes. I'm sure that my eyes held the same look. I knew that when the time came for Leah and Emily to talk about everything, that it would be a very emotional experience. I had hoped that there would be other wolves present when this was happening. Luckily, there were.

Sam, Paul, and Seth walked into the kitchen, eyeing Leah like she was a wild animal. "Lee-Lee," Sam said, trying to calm Leah down. Instead of answering him and instead of hitting Emily, she walked past Sam and out of the house. We all sat in silence. A few seconds later, we heard the sound of a wolf howling. My heart broke again for Leah.

Apparently, my heart wasn't the only one being broken. Emily buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking as her body was racked with sobs. Sam immediately walked towards her, to console her. "I'm fine," she assured him. "I just, I need a minute." Paul's eyes met mine and I nodded my head slowly, letting him know that I was okay too.

"I'm going to go check on her," Seth volunteered. He started to take his shirt off as he walked out of the door that Leah did. Seth is probably the only wolf that Leah wouldn't threaten to kill if he phased at that moment… I take it back. Seth is probably the only wolf that Leah wouldn't follow through with her threat if he phased.

"She'll be fine," Sam assured her. "You know how Leah can be sometimes." I rolled my eyes at Sam. He could be so clueless sometimes. I hoped that he wasn't that stupid. I hoped that that was the imprint speaking. Emily shook her head. "I really hurt her, Sam. She can be as angry at me as she wants for as long as she wants." Emily's eyes met mine and I gave her an encouraging smile. "She just needs some time to process things. Look on the bright side, at least she didn't phase this time." Sam and Paul both shot me a glare and Emily laughed. "What? Too soon?" I asked Paul. "It will always be too soon," Paul grumbled.

"That would've been really bad," Emily commented, between giggles. "You're telling me! Whenever she's too close to someone to phase, I'm the idiot that's 2 inches away from her." Emily and I laughed. Sam and Paul didn't think that this was very funny at all.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the new kitchen table that she'd probably ruin," Emily teased back. I actually laughed until I cried at that one. Sam rolled his eyes at us, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. Paul, on the other hand, was still glaring.

Baby Doll walked in the kitchen, seeing Emily and I laughing and Paul looking like someone had just kicked his puppy. "Where's Seth?" she asked me. "He went to check on Leah." Samantha opened her mouth like she was about to ask a follow-up question. Instead, she just shook her head and walked toward Emily's plate of freshly-baked muffins. She took one and took a huge bite.

"I don't want to know," she mumbled around a mouthful of food. "Sam, this better not take all damn day," she said, after her mouth was free of food. "I have a hot date tonight." Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so I've heard." "Seth hasn't shut the fuck up about it," Paul supplied. "You're just jealous, Paul." Paul scoffed and took the muffin out of Samantha's hand. "No. Jealous of what? You and Seth? No." He handed me the muffin and Samantha flipped him off.

"Who else are we waiting on, Sam? I'd like to get this show on the road." "Quil, Jacob, Embry, and Christina. Collin and Brady are going to be patrolling. Jared went to get Kim. And now Seth and Leah are somewhere." I laughed at Sam. "You sure keep really good track of your pack of wolves, don't you Sam?"

As soon as I said that, the three musketeers and Christina showed up. I gave her a head nod and she gave me one back. "Ready to get this party started?" Quil asked in a loud voice. Jacob pushed him aside so he could get to the muffins. Jacob stuffed an entire one in his mouth. "Where's Leah and Seth?" Baby Doll shrugged. "You sure keep really good track of your one wolf, don't you Sam?" Sam repeated in a high-pitched voice.

Baby Doll flipped him off and grabbed another muffin. Mindless chatter like this continued until Seth and Leah showed up. Seth had his arm around Leah's shoulder, him smiling, and her with her head down.

"Finally!" Chris commented. Leah shot her a look of death and Chris shot her one back. A shiver went up Leah's spine and Paul quickly pulled me to his side. "I'm fine!" Leah grumbled.

"Maybe we should take this outside?" Jacob suggested.

**Another update, in the bag! **

**What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen?**

**Is Leah too emotional? Not emotional enough? Will everyone get along with Chris?**

**Isn't Paul adorable? **

**Which chapter would you like to see in Paul's POV? Chapter 17 has 1 vote and Chapter 15 has 1 vote. All you have to do is review and let me know which chapter you'd like. The first one to 5 wins.**

**Please be sure to check out Embry's Oak, Jacob's Figure Skater, and Seth's Baby Doll**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

We all stood outside, looking at each other awkwardly. No one knew what to say. I didn't understand the need for this "meeting". As far as I was concerned, the issues between Baby Doll and I with Christina was over. We didn't care about this stupid disagreement anymore.

"Okay, so I brought everyone here because-," Sam began but was cut off by Christina. "We all fucking know why we're here." Emily shot her a glare but Leah was the one to speak. "Would you just shut the fuck up?" Christina smirked at her and I knew this wasn't going to end well. "Sticking up for your ex, Leah? Some people just don't know when to give up." Quil broke out into laughter. "You're one to talk!"

Before anyone could respond or an argument could break out, the wolves turned their attention to the surrounding forest. Jared was leading a flushed Kim out of the tree line. I winked at her and she winked back at me. "What did we miss?" Jared asked. "Nothing. We were just getting started," Sam stated in his deep voice.

Jared and Kim made it over to where we were and Sam cleared his throat to start again. "Christina, whatever qualms you have with this pack, you've got to get over it." Christina rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You all aren't the most welcoming people in the fucking world either ya know! You're a bunch of-," "We invited you to Paul's birthday barbecue, even after you ruined the one before that! You were still a total bitch!" Kim commented.

"It's not my fucking fault that all you talk about is your imprints. I don't want to talk about that shit! I have a fucking life outside of this pack!" she shouted. I bit my lip in embarrassment. I did too. At least I thought I did. I was spending quite a bit of time with Paul and not much with anyone else. I made a mental note to hang out with my school friends more.

"If being a part of the pack means that my whole life surrounds this shit that you can count me the fuck out. I was summoned for a meeting. SUMMONED! What the actual fuck is up with that? No one is the boss of me ," Christina huffed. It was silent for a bit after that.

"So, you don't want to be a part of the pack?" Embry asked her softly. Christina shook her head. "Not if it means that I'm going to be "summoned" whenever and definitely not if it means that I'm going to be around a bunch of people that don't even like me." I wondered how I would feel if the roles were reversed.

"Don't play the victim," Kim scolded her. "Maybe you forgot how you tried to steal Seth away from Baby Doll!" Christina rolled her eyes and Samantha laughed. "Technically, Samantha stole him from me. Now that I see them, she can have him. They're disgusting." Samantha wrapped her arms around Seth. "You're just jealous," she teased. Christina rolled her eyes again but there was a hint of a smile on her lips. "Totally."

"We've already handled that!" Embry defended her. "There are no more issues with that!" Paul scoffed. "But look what it took for that shit to be resolved. How many more living rooms are you going to have to ruin?" Embry glared at Paul, but Paul wasn't apologetic.

"I don't think we'll be ruining any more living rooms," Seth muttered. Baby Doll rolled her eyes. The thought of it still pissed her off. I didn't blame her. If I were the one that was home while they were ruining the living room. I would've died. I think that the Cullens deserved some serious brownie points for that.

"See? No more drama," I said, trying to alleviate some of the tension. "Still," Sam began. "We have to make sure that there's no more drama. I can't have my wolves fighting over some girl. Or the girls fighting over some wolf. It weakens us. How the fuck are we supposed to fight and kill leeches if there's turmoil in the pack?"

We all stood in silence again. The cat had everyone's tongue at this point. Thankfully Emily broke the silence.

"I apologize if I made you feel unwelcome or uncomfortable." Emily sounded sincere. I guess that Emily was having a pretty big day with regard to making amends with people. Christina shrugged. "Me too." I snickered at her. She didn't technically apologize, but I guess that it would suffice.

Kim wrung her hands together. "I'm sorry too. I didn't really know what was going on. I didn't listen to your side of the story. I just knew that you were causing a bunch of trouble so I didn't even give you a chance." Christina nodded her head. "Yeah. It's okay. Sorry." Everyone looked at Leah, waiting for her to apologize too.

"Fuck this shit," Leah seethed. "I never made it a secret that I thought that Chris was a bitch. She's always been one. I don't like her and I never did. I'm not going to change my opinion of her just because she got stuck with Embry." Quil mumbled something under his breath and Jacob punched him in the arm. "Don't go there," Jacob said. Whatever it was, we couldn't hear him, but Leah did. "Fuck you, Quil!" Quil laughed. "No thanks."

Paul laughed next to me and I elbowed him in the side. Whatever issues Paul had with Leah didn't matter to me. Leah was my friend and he wasn't going to laugh at her expense. Not in front of me at least.

I guess Sam heard what Quil said too because he had a hard glare on his face. He kept his eyes on the ground, not looking at anyone. "Well, I guess that's it. If no one has anything else to say then we can-," "YOU FUCKED EMBRY?!" Chris yelled running towards Leah.

Before Chris could reach Leah, Jacob grabbed Chris around her waist, holding her in the air. "What?!" Seth asked, his eyebrows knit together. "You fucked my sister?" Embry held his head in his hands. "It wasn't like we did it often. It was a two-time deal," Leah defended. "TWICE? LEAH, you fucked him TWICE?" Sam hollered at her.

I was lost. Completely and totally lost. What the hell was going on? I looked at Baby Doll and her expression mirrored my own. She was just as confused as I was. Chris was kicking and scratching at Jacob, trying to get him to let her down. Since when did she care about Embry? I thought she was all anti-Embry.

"Let go of me, Black! I'm going to beat the shit out of that stupid bitch!" "It was before I imprinted on you!" Embry said, trying to calm Chris down. "Fuck you, Call!" "Wait," Sam began. "When did this start?" "What's it to you, Sam? It's none of your fucking business!" "It is my fucking business! This is my pack!" "So does that mean that I have to tell you every time I fuck someone?" Sam crossed his big arms over his chest. "If that someone is in my pack, then yes!"

"Why do you care so much, Sam?" Emily asked angrily. Sam unfolded his arms and flexed his fingers. He was trying to calm himself down. "I don't care! All I'm saying is-," Jacob fell to the floor in pain. Chris had just kicked him in the balls. He muttered unintelligently on the floor, crouched down in fetal position.

We all stared in horror, expecting Chris to sprint towards Leah to hit her. Instead, she turned towards Embry, stomped on his foot with all of her might, and walked back into Sam's house. We all stood in shock. What had happened? Everything was going semi-well up until this point. How did it come to this?

I was Leah's best friend. Why didn't I know that she was hooking up with Embry? Why was it such a big secret? Why was Sam so upset about it? What did this mean for the pack? Did we have to have another "meeting" about pack bonding?

"I'm going to go after her to make sure she's okay," Baby Doll said, walking into Sam's house. Embry started to follow her but Quil gripped him by the elbow. "You don't want to do that. She's really pissed." Embry turned around and punched Quil square in the jaw! Quil stumbled back, not expecting that. He cradled his jaw in his hand and Jared walked over to get between both of them. Jacob stumbled up from the ground, still wincing in pain.

Quil stood up, his hand still placed on his jaw. If he had a bruise, it would be gone in less than 20 minutes. "I deserved that," Quil said. "That was my fault." "No shit it was your fault!" Embry seethed. "No one told you to fuck my sister!" Seth hollered, stalking towards Embry. Jacob put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from reaching Embry. "Not you. Not again." "You already kicked his ass once. No need to do that again," Jared said jokingly.

"I went to him for sex!" Leah interrupted. All eyes shot to her. She stood tall but she looked embarrassed and ashamed. "Why would you do that, Lee-Lee?" Sam questioned. Leah rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that. And you KNOW why I did that." Sam's jaw tensed and he looked more pissed than I've ever seen him.

"You had to pick someone in MY pack, Leah?" "Fuck you! It's not YOUR pack! It's Jacob's. You're just renting it and we all fucking know it!" Jacob looked away, obviously uncomfortable with the spotlight. "I can't say that I'd be all that okay with you hooking up with Embry either," he confessed. "He imprinted. Just another Sam and Leah story." Leah rolled her eyes. "It was only sex! Very good sex, but only sex nonetheless."

"Oh god, I don't want to hear that," Seth mumbled. "It could've been worse," Paul offered. "She could've picked Quil to screw around with." I glared at him and he shrugged. "What?" I rolled my eyes at him. Sam ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Meeting fucking over." With that everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. This was all too much.

I noticed that Sam went to reach for Emily's hand to hold and she snatched it away from him. Now there was even more drama. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and led me into the house. We didn't stay or dilly dally. We just walked through the house to get out of the front door.

"Shit," I cursed. Baby Doll took the jeep with her car keys. "It's okay," Paul said. "I don't live far from here. We can walk there and I can take you home." I shrugged. I didn't know if I wanted to go home. I wanted to talk to Leah. I wanted to make sure Christina was okay. She seemed so upset when she left. I wanted to know what had happened. I felt like I wasn't even there.

Paul held my hand as we walked towards his house. I didn't ask if his dad was home. I didn't care. There was too much on my mind.

"Did you know?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I turned to him and glared. "Why didn't you tell me?" He shrugged. "It wasn't my business to tell." "Leah's my best friend!" "Then why didn't she tell you?" he questioned. I opened my mouth to answer him, but nothing came out. "Look," he began, "the way I see it is that if they wanted people to know then they would've let it be known."

"Well, how did you find out?" I asked him. He closed his eyes shook his head. "I stumbled upon them during patrols." "WHAT?!" I asked in total disbelief. "They were during that during patrols?" He shook his head. "They weren't scheduled. They were just in the forest at the same time that I was." I scrunched my face up. "In the forest?" He laughed and shrugged. "Sometimes you don't make it to a nice warm bed. Besides, it's not like I haven't thought about you and me in the forest."

I blushed and looked away from him. Maybe Paul in the forest wouldn't be such a bad idea. "I know you're thinking about it," Paul whispered in my ear. I swatted him away and he chuckled. "Back to my best friend and Embry," I began. Paul rolled his eyes. "Way to kill the mood, Kaitlyn." I shook my head. "I'm just so confused. I can't believe that they were together." Paul raised an eyebrow at me. "Why can't you believe that?" I shrugged. "It just doesn't seem likely."

"Let me explain it to you. Leah is what we'll call an Alpha Bitch." I slapped Paul's arm. He knows that I don't like it when he calls Leah a bitch. He ignored me. "Alpha Bitches need guys that they can run over and tell them what to do. Embry is a Pussy. He will do whatever anyone tells him to do. Especially if this someone is having sex with him." I rolled my eyes at him. "You do whatever I tell you to do." "Because you're my girlfriend. Not my fuck buddy. I do what you tell me to do because I'm not an idiot. And because I love you."

"Nice save, Paul." He smiled at me. "But then how do you explain Sam? He's an Alpha." "They broke up after he became an Alpha," Paul noted. I raised an eyebrow at him. "So this is all more Pack mumbo jumbo?" I asked. He shook his head. "You don't have to be in a pack to be an Alpha Bitch or a Pussy."

We finally arrived at Paul's place. I hopped in his truck and he drove us towards my house. "So, I'm not an Alpha Bitch?" I asked him coyly. He shook his head. "You're not a bitch at all." I raised an eyebrow. "Even after I hit Christina unprovoked?" He shook his head and smiled. "That was hot. Not bitchy." I rolled my eyes. "So then, what am I?" "You're a sex kitten," Paul teased. I laughed so loud that I couldn't breathe. "Shut up, Paul!" "Don't get mad at me because you're a freak in the bed." I gasped in horror. "I am NOT a freak!" He laughed and continued to drive me to my house. Leave it to Paul to completely calm me down with his perverted humor.

"It's not a bad thing to be a sex kitten. It's a really good thing." I shook my head. "I feel like a pervert." "Again, nothing wrong with that. I think it's really hot."

When we got to my house, there weren't any cars in the driveway. I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "Do you want to play with the sex kitten?" Paul smirked and kissed me until all thoughts of Leah and Embry were out of the window.

**Eventful Chapter. Climactic! I bet it's going to be intense reading this chapter from Chris' point of view!**

**So, what did you think? Review! Let me know! What do you think is going to happen to the Pack now? Were you surprised by any of it? Do you like the direction that the story is going in?**

**Be sure to vote for the chapter that you would like to see in Paul's POV. Just review and write the chapter that you want. So far, chapter 15 and 17 both have only 1 vote. The first to 5 wins!**

**Make sure you check out my other stories! Embry's Oak, Jacob's Figure Skater, my new story, Edward's Comfort, and Seth's Baby Doll!**

**Zaijian!**


End file.
